<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toa Nuva Rahika Mini-Adventure by Daecus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037946">Toa Nuva Rahika Mini-Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus'>Daecus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bionicle - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development Speedrun, Consensual Sex, Foreplay, G1, Hallucinations, Hordika AU, M/M, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Weird Biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought to yourself, "What if the Toa Nuva had to deal with all the challenges of Hordika transformation?" Well, now, you can answer that question! (Kind of)<br/>Set before the events of Mask of Light, the Toa Nuva find themselves facing against a strange foe, one that the Turaga are exceptionally familiar with, somehow! However, before they can deal with the Visorak, the Toa Nuva must first overcome themselves!<br/>(Includes 1 NSFW chapter and has some mature themes in a few others because I was making stuff up about reproductive biology, but the rest should be fairly tame! I will specifically mark the NSFW/mature ones in the beginning notes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kopaka/Pohatu (Bionicle), Lewa/Onua (Bionicle)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Fateful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808319">Kohatu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus">Daecus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BIG THANKS TO Veesjan for all the help with motivation, editing, ideas, dialogue and basically keeping me on track!</p><p>Some other character mentions include the Turaga and a whole bunch of Matoran that have more minor roles in the story, as well as Veesjan's Le-Matoran OC, Hikahim. Story includes sped up character development and greater depth to minor characters. The focus is more on Kohatu than Lenua because I'm still getting a feel for the Lenua ship. ^^7 The chapters work such that each chapter is about a day, with the exception of the epilogue chapters. A bit differently from the last fic, I will note which chapters are slightly NSFW or NSFW either in the summary or beginning notes. (If I say nothing, then it's safe.)</p><p>As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and I thank you all dearly for your support! Upon writing this, I have not yet read Book 6, yet, so please no spoilers. I apologize for any inaccuracies while I was making BS up. I am blatantly ignoring the canon of "Turaga control machine that makes baby" because I feel that it's stupid. Again, I am making the Bionicles have both types of sexual organs because gender is weird in canon. Again, I am setting of Nuju's dialogue that is spoken with the language of the fliers with *</p><p>This fic takes place after the "GOAAAAAAAAAL!" chapter and before the "A Quickie" chapter of my previous Kohatu fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808319/chapters/57201412 If you haven't read "Kohatu," though, this fic alludes to some of the events from that previous fic, but I think you should be fine without reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six Toa Nuva moved as one, though coming from the directions of their respective villages. In the calm night, no one had expected the deafening explosion, followed by a plume of smoke lit from below by the light of a silvery fire. The shockwave from the blast shook the island through and through. No one with hearing would have missed it, and even if they had, they would have felt the very ground quake, regardless of their location on the island. Having never experienced such a powerful explosion, the Toa Nuva were quick to act, fearing for the worst.</p><p>"Aw, and we <em>just</em> came to a peaceclose!"</p><p>"I will do away with whatever dares to make such a disturbance."</p><p>"Something is amiss... Such a violent tremor is no ordinary one."</p><p>"Turaga, make sure everyone is safe and accounted for. I will scout it out, and my brothers will undoubtedly join me."</p><p>"... Stay here."</p><p>"Oh, Mata Nui... I hope no one was unlucky enough to have been <em>there!</em>"</p><p>Collectively, the Toa called upon their Kakama Nuva masks, bidding them to allow swift passage to the explosion site.</p><p>Kopaka stopped some distance away from the smoke plume, ever cautious. The location was familiar... in fact, the fires flickered from exactly the same area he'd previously found the Bohrok tunnel. Peculiar.</p><p>A blue blur skidded to a halt next to Kopaka, and Gali's voice asked, "What is it? Do you know?"</p><p>In response, Kopaka switched back to his Akaku Nuva, sharing its power with Gali as he silently peered to survey the base of the pillars of smoke. Both the location and unexpectedness were unsettling. What's more, the fires that raged from the Bohrok tunnel entrance glowed a silvery white, dancing eerily across the smoke and dirt.</p><p>Gali gasped, "Tahu! On the left!"</p><p>The Fire Toa Nuva had appeared right next to the raging fires, and he used his powers in an attempt to absorb the flames. "That fool," Kopaka muttered. "He's learned nothing of caution." As Tahu began drawing the silver flames towards him, he jerked back in pain as they touched him. Suddenly, something struck him from within, and the fires obscured his form.</p><p>Gali cried again, "Tahu!" and she immediately ran from their vantage point, forming a ball of water as she rushed down.</p><p>Though Kopaka's instincts told him to stay back, he followed after her, not wanting to leave his fellow Toa unaccompanied. He formed an ice bridge and quickly threw down some blasts of ice to contain the strange fires.</p><p>While Kopaka focused on damage control, Gali doused Tahu in hopes of putting out the malevolent fire. After she did so, she gasped in shock when she beheld Tahu, half-transformed into... something so horrifying, she couldn't quite identify it. She almost shouted to Kopaka to alert him, but a searing pain blasted her from behind. It stung even after the attack stopped, the pain permeating through her like acid.</p><p>Kopaka turned from his efforts, already having quelled the flames significantly. Gali looked on, though she wasn't able to make out their attacker clearly. Unfortunately, this was the case for Kopaka, too, and he was also caught off-guard before he could switch to the Mask of Night Vision. Gali's heart sank as she heard his cries of pain pierce the night.</p><p>"Kopaka?!" Pohatu's voice came from further away.</p><p>"No! <strong>No!! <em>STOP!!!</em></strong>" Kopaka warned, yelling at him, but this only served to quicken Pohatu's speed towards them. Not one to be cautious, Pohatu soon crumpled to the ground in agony.</p><p>Despite wanting to bite back the pain and stand to counterattack, none of them could lift themselves. They could only cry out in anguish, their bodies seeming to contort and writhe on their own.</p><p>Whether it was seconds or minutes, none of the four could tell, as the pain made each instant seem like hours. Within that timeframe, they also heard the distant cries of their other friends before the abyss of unconsciousness overtook them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mutated!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Toa Nuva awaken, having been changed into unsightly beasts! They journey to Le-Wahi in pursuit of the culprit!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature themes b/c Pohatu is horny, imagining many fantasies, and releasing pheromones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning, Tahu blinked and rubbed at his eyes. A strange, silver liquid clung to him from where he'd been laying on the ground. Cursing under his breath, he did his best to wipe at it as his vision cleared. However, he spotted his arms had taken an entirely unfamiliar form. He looked down at the rest of his body, which gave off a glistening sheen. "AH!!"</p><p>This sudden, loud noise caused the forms around him to stir, and Tahu immediately thought he'd woken up among a pack of beasts.</p><p>"Ugh... Tahu, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep," Pohatu bemoaned groggily. As he wakened more, though, he also yelped in shock, looking out at the other prone Toa incredulously. "I—! You all—!!"</p><p>Kopaka flinched and covered his now enlarged, pointed ears. "Can't you be quiet?"</p><p>In inadvertent disobedience, Lewa also screamed. "I have a tail?!" The others looked over, and sure enough, Lewa waved his thin prehensile tail in front, completely dumbstruck.</p><p>Each Toa looked over themselves thoroughly, still unsure whether this was perhaps a fantastical dream.</p><p>In addition to the tail, Lewa's limbs had grown longer and more lithe, like a Brakas. His monkey-like form complimented his usual agility and deftness.</p><p>Tahu also had a tail, though wide and slimy like the rest of his body. No matter how much he wiped, he retained a warm, slick coating, similar to the amphibious Ranama found in the lava flows of Ta-Wahi, though Tahu had a more salamander-like form.</p><p>Onua's form had undergone a stranger change: he had regained his digging claws, but his exterior bore a chitinous carapace akin to an insect's. Lewa knocked his knuckle against Onua's back and found that it was quite sturdy, though it added to Onua's bulk. Below a strange spinner of sorts on Onua's back were two measly little wings, not suited for flying, at all. The other Toa puzzled about it in the back of their minds.</p><p>Scales encompassed Gali's entire body, and it looked like this form was incredibly suited for swimming. Thankfully, she could still breathe air, but gills appeared around her neck and framed her head. Her tool appeared to have changed into a long rapier-like sword. A large sail fin ran down her back, and striped yellow patterning dappled her sides.</p><p>Kopaka had grown a pair of large, pointed ears, which swiveled at the top of his head. He sniffed the air warily and pawed the ground in attempts to investigate the strange residue that covered it. With these wolf-like features, he'd also grown a long, bushy tail.</p><p>In contrast, Pohatu had become more cat-like, his inquisitive eyes taking in his surroundings. He, too, had pointed ears, though smaller than Kopaka's. Pohatu's claws were longer and sharp, but each had a shovel-like shape. At first, the others guessed he had taken on the traits of a Muaka, but Pohatu's form was much too cute in contrast to the savage cat's. Pohatu's long, slender tail curled and uncurled idly.</p><p>Moreover, all of their Toa tools had changed shape along with them.</p><p>"Er... hm, this is quite unprecedented," Onua mumbled, shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight to better survey his fellow Toa. Lewa poked Onua's diminutive wings, which twitched in response.</p><p>"Wow, you think?" Pohatu retorted, looking at his rear to view his new tail. Kopaka rolled his eyes and continued investigating his surroundings, sniffing the air intently.</p><p>"Was anyone able to see what attacked us last night?" Gali looked about at the other five. All but Onua shook their heads.</p><p>Onua answered, "It appeared to be... a great mass that fired some type of projectile. I couldn't get a good look before being overwhelmed, however. I was the last to arrive..." He looked guiltily towards the others.</p><p>"Not your badfault, Onua." Lewa patted Onua's dense carapace.</p><p>"Regardless, we'll need to track down these creatures if we hope to reverse whatever they did to us." Needless to say, Tahu was eager for some payback, with fire burning in his eyes.</p><p>Gali looked to the Bohrok tunnel entrance, still frozen over with ice. "Kopaka managed to quell the strange fires from last night, but you should probably seal it more permanently, Onua."</p><p>Tahu spoke once more. "Strange fires, those were... They burned when I touched them."</p><p>Lewa piped up, "Doesn't all fire burn?"</p><p>"I never get burned," Tahu reminded him.</p><p>Onua suddenly shouted in dismay, "I have no control over Earth!" The other Toa immediately turned their attention in surprise. Onua demonstrated a movement, willing his all to command the earth to block the tunnel, yet not an inch of soil moved.</p><p>Pohatu, too, tried to command his element to no avail. "Maybe... what happened has thrown us off from our loop?"</p><p>"Ugh, not again..." Tahu muttered. "Did more Bohrok steal our power icons?"</p><p>"Checking will confirm for sure," Gali suggested.</p><p>"But confronting our attackers would kill two Taku birds with one stone," Tahu persisted.</p><p>"Remember the last time we did that?" Pohatu asked. "We were easily overpowered and overwhelmed."</p><p>"And we didn't have a plan for once we did track them down," Onua added. "We should observe them from afar when we find them to better understand what we're dealing with."</p><p>Lewa rejoined, "All well and good, brother, but where do we start, and how do we find these shapechangers?"</p><p>Before they could address the question, five Toa turned their attention to rustling in bushes nearby, caused by Kopaka, who had wandered off.</p><p>"H-hey, Kopaka!" Pohatu called, eagerly bounding towards him. "Don't go off on your own!"</p><p>Kopaka raised his head. "I wanted to make sure what I smelled was correct." He turned to the others, who had caught up by then. "There is a trail that smells similar to the residue on the ground. It's faint, but it leads this way."</p><p>"There's a lot of guesswork from that, but I suppose it's the biggest lead we have," Gali admitted.</p><p>"As much as I dislike blindly following, we don't have many options," Onua agreed.</p><p>Thus, the Toa followed Kopaka's nose, taking them on a cautious journey towards Le-Wahi</p>
<hr/><p>Even with the scent trail as a distraction, Kopaka couldn't help but feel... <em>wrong</em> about himself<em>.</em> The very state of existing felt muddied and corrupted. A shudder ran through him, though it did little to put his mind at ease. The myriad of scents and sounds bombarded Kopaka to the point where he could hardly think. What would have been a minor, easily dismissed annoyance turned into a ceaseless stream of sensory input that refused to diminish in intensity.</p><p>To make matters worse, a certain transformed Stone Toa trailed him like a lost Rahi. It would be fine if Pohatu would just follow from behind, but strangely, he seemed to walk as if they were stuck together with glue, not wanting to break contact in the slightest.</p><p>"Pohatu," Kopaka growled with barely contained frustration. "<em>Stop it</em>."</p><p>Pohatu halted, seemingly awakened from a trance. "Huh?"</p><p>Kopaka's eye twitched. "You're too close."</p><p>"Oh, sorry..." Pohatu stepped back, and Kopaka turned back to tracking, though he had difficulty with both the Le-Wahi stench and Pohatu's scent getting in the way. Undoubtedly, Pohatu would forget to check himself and hover much too close... again.</p><p>Kopaka shook his head. He just wanted to be alone, to get away from everything. Moreover, that ungodly <em>stench</em> which irradiated off from Pohatu was unparalleled. <em>If my senses have become heightened after this transformation, how can the others stand the smell?</em> Kopaka's expression grew even more sour.</p><p>Aside from the look in Pohatu's eyes and the eagerness in Pohatu's steps, the smell alone could telegraph everything in the Stone Toa's mind: lust. Pohatu seemed to chase after Kopaka doggedly, as much as the icy one would allow. Each time Pohatu drew close, Kopaka caught whiff of the strong pheromones with revulsion.</p><p>Though Pohatu was his lover and mate, the last thing Kopaka wanted at the moment was <em>that</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I. Am. SO. HORNY.</em>
</p><p>Only very simplistic desires ran through Pohatu's mind, and he couldn't help but think of Kopaka in his grip, moaning as they did it. In fact, Pohatu could think of several positions he wanted Kopaka in. <em>I wonder if I'd have to think of more if we do it all in the same night!</em> he thought gleefully. He eyed Kopaka hungrily.</p><p>Pohatu suddenly shook his head. <em>What am I doing? We're looking for the things that did this to us! We're looking for the things that did this to us. We're looking for...</em> Pohatu's eyes wandered to Kopaka's hips, then naturally, his rear.</p><p><em>Huh... Even though Kopaka's been transformed, he's still </em>extremely<em> attractive.</em> Pohatu grinned. <em>Can't we just pull over real quick? Can I just borrow him for a quick sec? Just reeeaaaal quick...</em></p><p>He glanced at the other four and surmised that, no, he could not.</p><p>Pohatu released a silent, annoyed sigh. <em>Maybe later.</em></p><p><em>Hopefully soon</em>, he added in thought.</p>
<hr/><p>As the group of transformed Toa Nuva marched into marshy waters, Kopaka cringed and walked in circles with befuddlement.</p><p>Tahu scoffed. "What? Have you lost it, already?"</p><p>In answer, Kopaka glowered. "At least I am doing something useful instead of mocking those who do."</p><p>"Your skills are no better than the common dog's! A fat lot of good your efforts have done! Perhaps we should change your name to Hapaka!*"</p><p>"Tahu!" Gali yelled. The rest of them stared in shock from this line of insults, as Tahu had never gone so far even when confronting Kopaka. "What has gotten into you?"</p><p>On the other side, a deep, gutteral growl came from Kopaka, so threateningly, in fact, that the others were bewildered by its source. His tail bristled and stood up in outrage, eyes wild with cold ire.</p><p>"Kopaka..." Pohatu and Gali both warned. Pohatu raised his hands and slowly approached his partner.</p><p>Ignoring him, however, Kopaka sprung forward and crashed against Tahu, bringing them both down to the muddy forest floor. Immediately, the other Toa raced to attempt to break up the fight.</p><p>Tahu raised his arms to defend against Kopaka's claws, which slashed at him with surprising malice. Suddenly, a spinning disk popped out from Tahu's back in defense. Kopaka stopped his attack at this abrupt movement, giving the spinner enough time to fire directly at him. The Ice Toa released a pained whine as the flaming wheel knocked him back. Onua and Pohatu frantically rushed to pull Tahu and Kopaka away from each other.</p><p>The two threatened each other with growls and hisses, attempting to lunge out of the Earth and Stone Toa's grasps. "Stop it, you two!" Onua yelled. He didn't often raise his voice, but this instance was both alarming and quickly escalating.</p><p>Gali stepped between them. "This is not befitting of either of you! We can have disagreements, but fighting like Rahi bodes ill for us. Have you no shame? Have you already forgotten what we set out to do?" The sting of Gali's words pulled the two out of their belligerent trance, and they hesitantly stopped.</p><p><em>What... overcame me? Why did I do that?</em> Kopaka questioned. Even his own actions confused him; he was not one to jump to action so quickly, and the others knew this well.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Pohatu piped up, "Something's wrong. You're not... acting normally."</p><p>Kopaka finally looked up but was unable to provide an explanation.</p><p>"Could... something be badwrong with all of us?" Lewa asked, though the question hung in the air unanswered.</p><p>"Well, since this lead has come to a dead end," Gali reasoned aloud, "perhaps we should ask the Turaga for an answer. They are wise and know many things, perhaps including what could possibly reverse this transformation."</p><p>Tahu grumbled, having been denied both his quarry and a fight. He was itching to let loose on <em>something</em>, his energy brimming, but he held his eagerness back... for now.</p><p>"We're already in Le-Wahi. Let's visit Matau!" Lewa exclaimed, already taking the lead before they could say anything more.</p><p>He needn't wait, however, as everyone, reluctantly or not, followed after. Though, when the six arrived at a massive tree trunk which supported part of Le-Koro, the two Le-Matoran standing guard jumped and raised their spears in fear.</p><p>"Wh-who are you?!"</p><p>"Oh, right..." Pohatu muttered. In the rush of trying to get everything straightened out, they'd seemingly forgotten that their appearances were more than startling.</p><p>"It's us! Y'know, your Toa?" Lewa waved. The Le-Matoran spoke in hushed voices, their eyes darting back to the six strange figures before them. "C'mon, Tamaru. It's really us!"</p><p>"Well..." Tamaru stuttered. He finally made up his mind, turning to the other Matoran. "Why don't you find Turaga Matau, and then downthrow a net to be extra careful?"</p><p>"Aww, a net?!" Lewa exclaimed. It was <em>extremely</em> unappealing to all six of them.</p><p>"If you really are our Toa, then you'll have nothing to fear!" Tamaru assured them as the other Matoran, Boreas, rode the lift up towards the treetop. All the while, the six powerful beasts stared at Tamaru as they waited impatiently. "Perhaps I didn't think this through..." Tamaru muttered to himself, staring up at the lot of them.</p><p>After a minute, a net flew down, as promised. Also as promised, the six... didn't like it.</p><p>Pohatu suddenly yowled, arching his back and swatting at the net with his claws to escape. Lewa released some ungodly screeches. Gali thrashed about like a fish trying to escape. Kopaka bristled from this abrupt change of energy, the surrounding cacophony spurring a low growl while he flattened his ears against his head. Onua started digging in attempt to escape the net, entirely.</p><p>Amidst the chaos, Tahu yelled, "Stay put!! Remember what we came here for!" However, the panic instincts of cornered Rahi swept through the rest of them, and his words went unheard.</p><p>At last, Pohatu tore a hole through the net, and he bounded out swiftly, with Kopaka following. "Hey!" Tahu called after them. He then turned downwards and grabbed Onua's leg before the Earth Toa could disappear. Though Tahu's hands had become sticky, Onua's strength was still greater, and the black Toa dug into the soil, kicking Tahu away. Gali used this chance dive out from the net's confines and into the closest body of water, her form quickly vanishing into the murky depths. Tahu looked around frantically, gauging that he wouldn't catch up with the others at this rate, so he grabbed hold of the remaining Toa and shook him roughly in frustration.</p><p>"Snap out of it!"</p><p>Against his will, Lewa calmed only from the ensuing bout of dizziness. His vision spun, and he groaned.</p><p>At the side, Tamaru stood a good distance back, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the fray of... whatever these Toa now were! Thankfully, his rescue came quickly, with Matau descending to take a gander at the two remaining Toa.</p><p>The Turaga's eyes widened. "What in Mata Nui's name is going on?!"</p><p>Snapped back to his senses, Lewa babbled, "Turaga! It's me! Lewa! Something happened at that firesilver where the loudbang happened, and then we became Rahi-Toa by this scaryweird thing! It surprisecaught us, then—!"</p><p>Matau waved his staff around to make him stop rambling. "Enough! Enough! Slow down! If you really are Lewa, then tell me... how did you and Tahu attack the Nuhvok-Kal in Le-Wahi?"</p><p>Lewa answered without hesitation, "He vineswung over to a clearing, luring it to where the Matoran could toss a whole bunch of junk at it so it would have too much to use its gravity powers on!"</p><p>Tahu cut in, "I thought I told you to leave out the part about me swinging from vines!"</p><p>Lewa's eyes widened, and he chuckled with embarrassment. "Oh, right...! But I couldn't keep such a good Toa-story away from Matau!"</p><p>Matau also chuckled, though looking over the two remaining transformed Toa in consternation. "According to old legends," he began, "you could have been shapechanged by Hordika venom... but this isn't exactly what's expected."</p><p>"So, our power icons weren't stolen again?" Lewa asked.</p><p>Matau shook his head. "Hordika venom comes from Visorak, which dispersed long ago. If one of you had been shapechanged, then I'd guess it was an accident. But all six of you were at nearly the same time." Matau gave a rueful chuckle, stricken by some odd memory. "Plus, Hordika venom shapechanges a Toa into the likeness of a creature known as a Rahkshi. But you two look like different Rahi. Yes, quite oddstrange..." He tapped his mask in thought.</p><p>Impatiently, Tahu continued, "So, do you know how to change us back?"</p><p>"I'm not sure... Whenua, Nuju, or Nokama might know." He motioned for Lewa to step forward. "Lewa, we'll go to Ko-Wahi first. Tahu, warn the other Turaga and gather the other Toa, if you can. The Turaga will have to helpteach them."</p><p>Tahu nodded, though one side of him lamented that he was given the task of mere errand-runner. "Onua knows best what these Visorak looked like. I will try finding him first." That meant rooting around for tunnels Onua may possibly have taken, and there were a lot of tunnels. Great.</p><p>Uncertain in the sudden disarray, the three set off on their respective quests, only able to wildly guess their next steps.</p>
<hr/><p>"Kopaka! Kopakaaa!!" Pohatu called, chasing after his mate doggedly.</p><p>At last, said Toa stopped, and Pohatu's eyes brightened. However, when Kopaka whipped around, he shot Pohatu a glare that could petrify even him!</p><p>Kopaka seethed, "Stop following me."</p><p>Pohatu's ears drooped. He couldn't fathom why Kopaka was acting this way, <em>at all!</em> "But... Kopaka..."</p><p>"Leave me alone!" The Ice Toa's face contorted into a pained expression before he ran off at full speed.</p><p>"Kopaka! Kopaka!!!" Pohatu ran after, but Kopaka was too quick. The transformed Stone Toa tried activating his Kakama Nuva, but this time, it didn't heed his call. Somehow outpaced in this new form, Pohatu could only call out to his lover, who ran further and further away.</p><p>"Kopakaaa... Kopaka?" Sorrow tinged Pohatu's voice as he called out to no avail. He sighed. "What's up with him?" He looked about Le-Wahi, the buzzing and chirps of different Rahi bustling all around him while he struggled to get his bearings.</p><p><em>Wait! Maybe I have a good sniffer like Kopaka!</em> Pohatu began sniffing around, trying to seek out Kopaka's scent, but the rank smell of mud and... whatever other junk wallowed in Le-Wahi crowded out any trail Kopaka may have left. Further, Pohatu had a feeling his new sense of smell still wasn't refined enough.</p><p>"Phooey..." Pohatu resigned himself to wandering about in search of anything that looked familiar, pondering, <em>Mata Nui, what's going on??</em></p>
<hr/><p>Takua, Tamaru, Kongu, and several Le-Matoran began scouting Le-Wahi. Lewa had relayed that they lost the trail of what Matau assumed were the Visorak somewhere in Le-Wahi, so naturally, they'd want to uncover the invasive Rahi's whereabouts. Just in case, the Matoran equipped themselves with knives suited for hacking through the dense Le-Wahi flora and disks for protection. Matau emphasized that the Matoran were only to scout and report back on what they saw, doing their best to remain undetected.</p><p>"Easier to say than to blindtrack. We've never tracked Visorak, we don't know what to do if they see us first, and we also haven't seen one before!" Tamaru complained.</p><p>"That's why we need to be cautious," Takua commented. "You all are pretty good at navigating the jungle and quickly, too! Much quieter than any Toa."</p><p>Kongu chuckled. "Yup! Lucky thing you happened to be in Le-Koro to help us out, Chronicler!"</p><p>"I'm sure whatever this is will make a good tale," Takua assured with a smile.</p><p>"Now, we need to stop groundwalking and start vineswinging," Kongu said matter-of-factly. He glanced quickly at Tamaru before adding, "We'll stick to the lower trees." Tamaru let out a quiet sigh of relief and gave Kongu a thankful look.</p><p>"Wha—? Why?" Takua asked.</p><p>Tamaru answered, "Because it's much faster, it's easier to be quiet, and you don't get bogfoot! Ready, Kongu?"</p><p>"Ready!"</p><p>Together, the two Le-Matoran grabbed Takua and jumped on a springy leaf, lifting the trio high enough to land on a tree branch, with said Chronicler shouting in surprise.</p><p>"Can't you warn me next time?!" Takua yelled.</p><p>"Sillycute Takua," Kongu gently chided, "there won't be a warning for anything while you're vineswinging! You need to get used to surprises."</p><p>"Uh-huh... right." Takua breathed heavily and sighed.</p><p>"You'll get the hang of it! You're already good at treeclimbing," Tamaru encouraged, though Takua could tell from the mischievous look in Tamaru's eye that the Le-Matoran just barely held back from teasing him. "Just pay attention to what direction you want to go, and use your legs to help. You can keep swinging on the same vine while you decide what you want to do. We won't leave you, so helpcall if you need it."</p><p>"Yup, it's easy. I'll go first to showhelp you." Kongu took a vine, then swung to land on a further tree's boughs. "See?"</p><p>Tamaru handed Takua a vine. "Now you!"</p><p>"You know... I don't think I'm good at this. Why don't we—AHHHH!" While Takua still gripped the vine, Tamaru suddenly pushed him off from the branch, stifling a giggle.</p><p>In the midst of Takua's screaming, Tamaru called, "Your legs! Use your legs to get the direction!"</p><p>It took a bit to calm down, but Takua eventually steadied his movements, swinging several times to finally land on a branch next to Kongu's. Though, "land" was a generous term; it was more akin to "overshoot his original target but body slam the branch adjacent and cling to it for dear life." The Le-Matoran had quite a laugh before Tamaru made his way over, and they gave further pointers.</p><p>After some practice, Takua was able to swing acceptably through the treetops. It was at a slower pace than the Le-Matoran, but not even their expressions held a hint of complaint. They kept a sharp eye out for both Takua and any Rahi that fit the description Matau gave them.</p><p>After about an hour of swinging through the vines, Takua was already spent, and they took a break in a large tree.</p><p>"Well? What do you think?" Tamaru asked. Kongu momentarily excused himself to swing up to a different tree and investigate it.</p><p>Huffing, Takua replied, "Actually... pretty fun! I can see why the Le-Matoran hang out in the trees so much!"</p><p>Tamaru nodded. "So long as I don't have to look down," he added with a sheepish grin.</p><p>"Hey!" Kongu called. "Catch!"</p><p>Before Takua could react, a fruit flew into his face, splatting against his mask.</p><p>"You did that on purpose!" Tamaru called.</p><p>"No way!" Kongu retorted, though his face said otherwise. He carried several large fruits in one arm as he swung back, sharing his spoils with his fellow scouts. He handed them both the delicious fruit and sat down. "You did well, Takua! Not a bad vineswinger!"</p><p>"Aw, thanks!" Takua looked to Kongu, who was just about to absorb one of his fruits. As Kongu held it up, Takua bumped Kongu's arm so the fruit made a mess on his mask.</p><p>"Wha—! Hey!!"</p><p>Tamaru giggled. "A taste of your own tricks!"</p><p>Kongu taunted back by removing his mask at them both. "Nyaaahhhh!"</p><p>At that, Takua happily absorbed the energy from his fruit, and Kongu slurped the mess on his mask obnoxiously.</p><p>Once they finished snacking, Takua noticed a threadlike strand across one of the boughs of their tree, slightly thinner than the vines they used for swinging. He reached out and grabbed it, pulling back his hand to find out that the thread clung to him. "It's... sticky... and strong!" Takua commented, fascinated by this substance.</p><p>"Hey, that's the webbing Matau was talking about!" Kongu exclaimed. "Maybe we're close!"</p><p>Takua beamed. "With any luck, we just might see what these things want!"</p>
<hr/><p><em>No, no, this won't do! </em>For what seemed like the twentieth time, Gali clambered out of the muddy swamp water, shaking herself in an attempt to be rid of the swamp's grime. She frowned at the murk that she'd stirred up. <em>Breathing this in is like breathing dirty air! </em>Freshwater??<em> If that's freshwater, then I'll live in the desert!</em></p><p>No use in trying to skirt around it... the water in Le-Wahi was absolutely filthy!!</p><p>Gali grumbled. <em>I don't </em>want<em> to cross the whole of Mata Nui to get to Ga-Wahi, but if that's where I'll find decent water...</em></p><p>Around the Mangai, through Ta-Wahi, and <em>only then</em> would she be on the home stretch.</p><p>
  <em>What was I doing, again? Well... if I can't really remember, then it probably wasn't that important. Ga-Wahi, here I come!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kopaka ran and ran until at last he could no longer see Le-Wahi, and the smells finally stopped assailing him. Passing the the foul stench of sulfurous ash, beyond the place of shadow, towards salvation, at least only Ko-Wahi's cold, whirling winds resounded in his ears. Though the stimuli had decreased, he still longed for quiet.</p><p>A whimper escaped from Kopaka's throat, and he pawed at his aching ears. He let out a sneeze before resuming his hurried journey deeper into Ko-Wahi, searching desperately for some kind of shelter, insulated from both smell and sound.</p><p>From this new transformation, Kopaka found that he could now understand Onua's plight against the suns. Though Onua's eyes granted him enhanced vision in the dark, that sensitivity made him weak against strong light. Kopaka suffered a similar situation, though in this case with two senses instead of one.</p><p><em>And I hate every minute of it! If only I could return to the way I was before!</em> he lamented, not caring at all for the advantages that improved senses brought. <em>It's not worth it!</em> his mind cried.</p><p>At last, Kopaka spotted a fairly large cavern tucked between two cliffs. He sniffed the air for any possible threats, gauging the cave's safety. The scents from any Rahi were either stale or faint, so he didn't feel any qualms about rushing in. Surprisingly, he could still see with almost no lighting, so he didn't care about how deep he went, so long as he could escape...</p><p>After a while, Kopaka curled up against a recess in the icy wall, exhausted from both the sensory overload and his long journey, panting heavily. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to sleep, yet every little sound or incoming breeze made him twitch anxiously. The transformed Ice Toa pressed his ears against his head hard, internally pleading, <em>Stop it. Stop it. Stop it...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Note: Hapaka is a Po-Wahi dog.</p><p>Lewa is written to have changed into a Brakas-like (monkey) Rahika.<br/>Onua is written to have changed into a mole cricket-like Rahika.<br/>Tahu is written to have changed into a fire salamander-like Rahika.<br/>Gali is written to have changed into a marlin-like Rahika.<br/>Kopaka is written to have changed into a wolf-like Rahika.<br/>Pohatu is written to have changed into a sand cat-like Rahika.</p><p>Kopaka: *clothespin on his nose, holding up Pohatu* "Wosh him, he smely."<br/>Pohatu: :0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Sense of It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pohatu's worried, team Ko-Le-Koro, Takua and Le-Matoran friends find the beast(s), Tahu gets the run-around, and Onua dig a hole!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kopaka? Kopaka!!" Pohatu called. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd lost his love. "I hope he's okay..." The transformed Stone Toa recalled the final look he'd seen on Kopaka's face before the other parted. He was... still unsure of what to make of it.</p><p>Pohatu hopped up to a charred outcropping to better survey his surroundings, hoping he'd see some vestige of white armor. Above, the heat of the Mangai roiled in singeing waves, so he couldn't stay up there for long.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of a sharp, narrow path between Ta- and Ko-Wahi, its foreboding aura sending a shiver through him. <em>Will he be in Ko-Wahi, for sure?</em> Pohatu shook his head to clear the question. <em>Of course he will! Where else would he voluntarily go?</em></p><p>He hesitated on his next move, but the sudden <em>POP!</em> of a lava bubble whipped him into action! Surprised, he leaped off, surmounting an impressive distance and bounding towards the place of shadow. He skidded to a halt as he came upon the ledge, gripped by some animalistic fear. His entire body bristled and locked in place, not wanting to go further, despite what his mind reasoned.</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay, okay..." Pohatu repeated to himself, peering down across the ominous canyon floor and backing away, squeezing his eyes shut. "Alright, here's the plan..."</p><p>"Running jump! Running jump... Just don't lock <em>up!</em> Don't be a scaredy little Stone Rat." Pohatu shivered before forcing his body to act. He sprang into action once more, successfully performing a running leap off the ledge!</p><p>He didn't anticipate however... "AHH! I MISJUDGED! I MIS—" <strong><em>CLANG!</em></strong> Pohatu's face met solid stone.</p><p>The good news: there was nothing to be afraid of! And he survived! The bad news: he lay prone on the ground for much, much longer than he cared to admit.</p><p>When coherent reflection finally came to him, he first thought, <em>Thank the stars I have such a hard head.</em></p><p>At last, he groaned and righted himself, muttering, "That would have been <em>much</em> smoother as Kohatu." He gingerly picked himself up and crawled up and over the rest of the way to Ko-Wahi. Eventually, he made it to Ko-Koro, where he spied bits of green amidst the usual white.</p><p>Ears perking, Pohatu bounded over to where Lewa and Matau were headed, jerking to a stop right in front. "Matau! Lewa!"</p><p>His sudden appearance briefly spooked Matau, but not Lewa. The transformed Air Toa grinned, asking, "Looking for Kopaka?"</p><p>Pohatu looked at him in surprise before giving an embarrassed chuckle. "That obvious, huh?"</p><p>Lewa shrugged. "Truesorry. Haven't seen him."</p><p>"Maybe Nuju, then."</p><p>Matau piped up from atop Lewa's shoulder. "We'd be meeting up with him quicksooner if you'd quit slowyapping!" To accentuate this, Matau impatiently knocked the back of Lewa's head with the butt of the Kau Kau Staff.</p><p>Lewa gave Matau a sour face before continuing towards a tall, icy hut, and Pohatu joined them. Matoro answered the door as Pohatu knocked insistently.</p><p>"Matoro!" Pohatu blurted. The Matoran shrieked and leaped back behind the door. He paused before looking again at the trio.</p><p>"... Pohatu?? Is that you?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh. Yes, it's me." He'd once again forgotten he wasn't so recognizable.</p><p>"What are—"</p><p>Matau interrupted and leaped off from Lewa's shoulder. "We're here for that skygazer Nuju. Where is he?" Being of the same rank (as well as having a loose tongue and irreverent nature), Matau was not nearly as formal in reference to the Turaga as the Toa and Matoran. "As anyone can clearsee, we have a bit of a problem!" Matau gestured to his entourage of monstrous Toa.</p><p>"Ah, yes... Come in. He was just pondering the prophecies."</p><p>"Nuju, come out here!" Matau called loudly. "We need your great wisdom, oh smart one!!"</p><p>From above came an unpleasant set of squawking that undoubtedly held some choice words for the intruding Matau. Matoro decidedly chose not to translate, balking at some of the whistles and caws. Nuju descended the staircase but froze as he beheld Pohatu and Lewa.</p><p>"We've been shapechanged!" Lewa exclaimed.</p><p>Matau clarified, "It might be from Hordika venom. What they described is very likesame to what happened to—" Matau cleared his throat. "Likesame to what we know of. But they shapechanged into different Rahi, not Rahkshi." He shook his head. "I can't figure it out!"</p><p>Nuju threw an off-handed remark, which Matoro <em>also</em> didn't translate. *That's because you don't have much in your head <em>to</em> figure things out.*</p><p>Despite not understanding the words, themselves, Matau understood the intent. He waved his staff in the air. "I get it, I get it, but after all your prophecy-reading, surely you have answers, oh wise Turaga of Ice?"</p><p>Matoro translated Nuju's words, *The stars have shifted to an unforeseen future. What afflicts the Toa is not precisely Hordika venom but similar enough that the outcome from failure is the same.* Nuju paused, reflecting on something before turning to the two Toa and continuing, *If you do not cure this venom that plagues you, you will remain in these forms. In that time, it is up to you whether you succumb to your new beast-borne urges.*</p><p>"Ur-urges?" Pohatu stammered, recalling his fervid thoughts and more unbecoming acts as of late.</p><p>*You do not simply look like Rahi; you also inherited their instincts and behaviors.*</p><p>"So... does that mean if we fail, we'll never be able to use our Toa-powers again?" Lewa cried with concern. "I don't want to even think about a time without my Air powers! Not again!"</p><p>Matau chuckled ruefully. "Like you, your powers have also shifted." He fiddled with something on Lewa's back, unhinging it to reveal a spinner. "Your powers come when you release one of these. While we Turaga try to find a poisoncure, you must also learn to master your powers and new selves to be able to overcome whatever did this to you. You might be a Hordika—er... Rahika (more fitting, yes), but you are still a Toa within. Do not forget this." He patted Lewa with a wistful smile.</p><p>*We must consult Whenua first. He would know the most about the likely culprit.*</p><p>Matau butted in, "Lewa and I will come with you! You might need me if you want to quickbuild something." He elbowed Nuju, who was absolutely distraught about this development.</p><p>*Can't you bother someone else?!*</p><p>"Don't throw a fit, stargazer. You know you need me."</p><p>Nuju grumbled something before calling to Matoro, who snapped to attention. "Yes, Turaga! I'll be quick with preparations!" The aide bustled about to gather provisions for their journey to Onu-Koro.</p><p>Matau turned to Pohatu. "You should return to Po-Koro and tell Onewa. He will know how to helpteach you."</p><p>Pohatu nodded, and Lewa gave a knowing grin before adding teasingly, "You know the way from here.~"</p><p>Pohatu quickly elbowed his fellow Toa Rahika. "Lewa!" Lewa laughed as Pohatu playfully shoved him.</p><p><em>Oh, that's right!</em> Pohatu couldn't believe that he nearly forgot! When Nuju reappeared, Pohatu asked, "Have you seen Kopaka?"</p><p>Nuju looked taken aback. *You don't know where he is?*</p><p>Pohatu shook his head. "I lost him at Le-Wahi. I thought he'd naturally come here."</p><p>Nuju's brow furrowed. *I have not seen him since last night.*</p><p>"Ah... well, I'll keep a sharp eye out." <em>Where could he have gone?</em></p><p>Lewa tapped Pohatu's shoulder. "Hey, don't sorryworry. Kopaka always knows what he's doing. We'll meet up eventually like we always do!"</p><p>"I hope you're right..."</p><p>"Enough worrytalk!" chided Matau. "We need to hurry to our destination!" He sped off, spurring the others to follow after.</p><p>"Wait, Turaga! I need to guide you! It can be dangerous in Ko-Wahi!" Matoro called.</p><p>*After all the lessons over all these years, he's still an all-around idiot,* mused Nuju.</p><p>"Turaga, aren't you going to teach me about this spinnerweapon?" Lewa called, easily keeping pace with his Turaga.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes," Matau answered quickly. "First, you'll need to..."</p><p>As Matau's voice soon faded, Pohatu was left alone, and he sighed deeply. He watched the Ko-Matoran carry out the orders that Nuju issued for his absence, and the Stone Toa Rahika dearly hoped that Kopaka was alright.</p><hr/><p>With each passing second that Tamaru, Kongu, and Takua swung, the webbing grew more and more concentrated. Eventually, they wouldn't be able to swing without accidentally entangling themselves in webbing, so they could only continue on foot.</p><p>At this point, they looked about, in awe at how much webbing had been cast on their surroundings in so little time. Each tree had been absolutely <em>covered</em>, with the trees connected methodically with bridge-like structures made of further webbing. The amount of webs greatly reduced visibility at the treetops, and the view from the ground was only marginally better. To make things even more eerie, the trees that had formerly been teeming with cacophonous jungle life now stood dead silent. Even the Rahi that called these trees home and managed to escape the Visorak would not be so foolish as to stay.</p><p>Despite the warm, humid climate of Le-Wahi, Takua shivered.</p><p>The trio pressed on cautiously, not even making light banter as they had been doing before.</p><p>"W-where do you think the Visorak are?" Takua asked in a hushed voice, looking about and seeing only swaths of web-decked trees in every direction.</p><p>"We're probably headed in the right direction..." Tamaru answered, keeping a sharp eye out. "The spiderwebs have only gotten thicker."</p><p>Kongu jumped as he spotted a creepy silhouette, but upon closer inspection, it was only a web-decked sapling. He held his disk close with a quiver. "Do you think that this is enough scouting? We already know where this is, we can just report back and—"</p><p>A heartlight-stopping screech suddenly rang out, causing the trees to shudder. The trio immediately took cover by the closest tree. They all held their breaths as heavy skittering drew closer, almost like that of an Ussal crab carrying a heavy load. The being passed by, chittering and chirps emitting from different areas of the creature. Both Tamaru and Kongu stiffened in fear, but Takua gulped down the lump in his throat and very, very slowly leaned out to peer at the creature.</p><p>The thing looked like some maniacal experiment gone horribly wrong. Wriggling legs protruded every which way, as if several of the insectoid creatures had been glued together in random orientations. The thing teetered because of its bulk, several eyes looking about from every which direction. The beings that composed the creature certainly matched the description of Visorak, but it was nothing like orderly fusions such as a Toa Kaita or Matoran Nui. No... this seemed more akin to the herd of Mahi that the Gahlok-Kal had magnetized to Pohatu Nuva, except more permanent.</p><p>What startled Takua even more, however, were the numerous bulbs of cocoons the Visorak mass dragged behind it. He saw a flash of what he thought to be a Matoran's mask before it moved out of view.</p><p>The Chronicler gasped, and his two Le-Matoran companions quickly grabbed and shushed him.</p><p>The Visorak mass stopped in its tracks, turning back towards the noise's source. The trio quaked as they heard the scuttling draw closer... and closer... Just as the mass was almost upon them—</p><p>"HEY! YOU!!" The bold cry startled both the trio and the Visorak, and the Visorak with their legs on the ground turned the group to face the individual in question. A Le-Matoran with a green Pakari stood defiantly with a disk in hand, yet visibly trembling.</p><p>"Vira?" Kongu whispered.</p><p>Vira shot the trio a pained glance before turning to run in the opposite direction. Immediately, the Visorak mass gave chase. Those Visorak that could see their quarry fired off strange, spinning projectiles. The trio of scouts watched in abject suspense; even though Vira managed to dodge the first volley of spinners, he wouldn't be able to forever. Vira leaped and grunted as he hurled his disk past the Visorak mass, successfully severing one of the strands dragging the cocoons. The Visorak did not seem to notice, taking this attack as a miss and launching another volley of spinners. One of which hit Vira as he landed, engulfing him in an electric net, and he fell to the ground in pain.</p><p>"Vira!" Kongu cried more urgently, wanting to help, but Takua and Tamaru held him back, trying to keep him quiet.</p><p>"We can't fight that, Kongu...!" Tamaru whispered emphatically. Kongu looked forlornly from Tamaru to Vira, who struggled, only for the electric netting to wrap even tighter. The Visorak mass closed in on its quarry, and it muffled Vira's cries as it wrapped him snugly in a cocoon. The Visorak began to look around once more, and the trio ducked back out of sight. Seemingly satisfied, the Visorak began moving again, continuing its original course but unaware of the severed cocoons left behind.</p><p>Once they were sure the mass had left earshot, Kongu smacked Tamaru. "Why did you stophold me?!"</p><p>Tamaru's hands raised to defend himself. "Hey! I stopped you from becoming bug bait!"</p><p>"You were scared! You coward!"</p><p>"I didn't want you to get hurt!"</p><p>"And Vira didn't want to get hurt, either!"</p><p>Takua looked helplessly between the two fighting Le-Matoran. "Tamaru, Kongu, please! Let's focus. The Visorak... thing left two cocoons behind. We should take a look."</p><p>Angrily, Kongu turned away from Tamaru, not sparing him another glance. After making sure the coast was clear, the Matoran each took out their knives and went to work carefully cutting open the cocoons.</p><p>Inside, they saw... extremely strange beasts! But they were about the same size as the Matoran. One whimpered and awakened briefly, mumbling, "Kongu...? Tamaru...?"</p><p>"Huh?!" Takua tried tapping them back to consciousness. "How do you know who they are? Who are you?" However, the little Rahi-like beast passed out. "That's... really strange. Do either of you recognize these two?"</p><p>"I... don't know," Tamaru admitted. "They recognized us, though. Do you think that maybe, since the Toa shapechanged, the Matoran shapechanged, too?"</p><p>"Maybe... Come on, let's get them back to Le-Koro." Takua looked up and saw Kongu looking back towards where the Visorak mass had headed off. "I know you want to go after Vira, but... I think it's better to warn everyone else so they don't follow the same fate. If we go after that... thing, then we might not come back. And if no one else came out, then there would be no one to warn Le-Koro!" Takua looked back to the two little beasts, whom Tamaru fully extricated from the cocoons. "I think... I might have figured out what had happened." Kongu turned to face Takua, curious expression prodding for more. Takua continued, "I think... somehow maybe Vira either got separated or split up from his group. Then, the Visorak clump captured the two, which might have been why he fought so hard to free these cocoons in particular. He might have seen us in trouble, too, so since he's by himself, it would have been better to let one go down rather than the three of us."</p><p>As Kongu listened, he became even more somber. "I wish we'd taken the Gukko birds. Then Vira could have had better win-chances."</p><p>Takua looked down at the marshy ground guiltily. "I'm sorry... All this happened because of me. If I hadn't made any noise, then the Visorak wouldn't have come after us."</p><p>Kongu didn't say anything more. He helped Tamaru pick up one of the unconscious victims, not looking at either of his two companions. Unsure what else to say, Takua took up the other one, and they made their way as quickly as they could back to Le-Koro, all of their previous cheerfulness having long evaporated.</p><hr/><p>"Onua, Onua, Onua... Where to find Onua? Underground, but where?" Tahu muttered to himself. He had decided on a course of action, but as far as a plan to execute it... he'd rather not say.</p><p>At a loss for any other ideas, Tahu took the tunnel from Le-Wahi leading to Onu-Koro, hoping that Onua may have gone home or an Onu-Matoran may have seen him in any of the offshoot tunnels. <em>Even if I don't find him immediately, I can always warn Whenua about the situation. Onua always praises him for how knowledgeable he is concerning Rahi.</em></p><p>Tahu stomped his foot impatiently, scaring off a small lizard in his path. "That lug had better appreciate what I'm doing for him!" Tahu barked, kicking aside the tenth rock he'd tripped over in the tunnel's dim lighting. "Lewa's right," he muttered, "tunnels are nothing but bad omens."</p><p>After what seemed like <em>forever</em> of asking startled Matoran for Onua's possible whereabouts and trekking through the long, winding tunnels, Tahu reached Onu-Koro.</p><p>Almost like déjà vu, the guards at the entrance yelped at the sight of him, holding up their weapons. "Intruder!! What are you? What do you want here?!" one of the demanded.</p><p>Tahu managed to find patience with these Matoran and answered, "It's me, Tahu! I need to speak with Whenua about <em>this</em>." Tahu then gestured to himself.</p><p>The Matoran looked at each other in surprise. One of them volunteered, "I'll... get the Turaga." They ran off, leaving their partner behind to gawk.</p><p>"Sorry, Tahu," the guard said. "You look like, uh... Uh..." Tahu's eyes narrowed in anticipation of an insinuated insult. "Like nothing I've ever seen before!" The Onu-Matoran accentuated this with a nervous chuckle, but Tahu obliged with neither an answer nor an assuring look. Thankfully, however, there was no net as Onu-Koro's Turaga came to ameliorate the situation.</p><p>"Tahu?!" Whenua exclaimed in disbelief. "That's really you?"</p><p>"Mhm..." Tahu answered, none too pleased with the reactions he'd been getting all day from the Matoran.</p><p>"What happened?" The Turaga seemed more intrigued than flabbergasted.</p><p>"All of the Toa have been afflicted by a transformation we believe to be caused by something called Visorak." Whenua's eyes widened, and Tahu continued, "However, when we met with Matau, he said that this transformation is different, since we all look like different Rahi as opposed to Rahkshi, or whatever. Have you seen Onua? I've been trying to find him, since he's the only one of us who's seen what attacked us."</p><p>Whenua tapped his mask in thought. "Ah, I see... And since he saw it, it would help me better identify what could have attacked you as well as find a potential solution."</p><p>"That is correct, Turaga. Do you think that's possible?"</p><p>Whenua gave a long sigh. "The solution of transformation by true Hordika venom is far, far away. Further than anything you have ever known. That in itself would be an egregiously difficult task. However, for this situation, I am uncertain. You said that you believe it may be because of Visorak, but you do not know for sure. That is why I hesitate to give you a definitive answer."</p><p>"... At least there is a chance." At this point, Tahu couldn't give up! He had to maintain hope that they could go back to normal!</p><p>"Tell me, Tahu, what would you do if there was no solution, if you would remain this way forever? As a... Toa Rahika?"</p><p>Tahu quieted, mulling this question over. "We wouldn't have a choice. We would have to make do."</p><p>Whenua hummed, nodding at this answer. "The miners have reported meeting something claiming to be Onua in the deeper tunnels. Even if he has moved, we can easily find him." He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he held back.</p><p>Not noticing, Tahu nodded with an eager swish of his tail. "Let us move quickly."</p><p>"In the meantime—" Whenua smiled. "—I hope you'd be willing to answer just a few questions..."</p><p>It would most certainly not be "just a few questions."</p><hr/><p>Digging was always pleasant. Onua often found himself humming whenever he dug at his leisure.</p><p>However, in this moment, his small wings vibrated rapidly, creating an elongated chirp in place of a hum. The chirp echoed loudly through the passage he'd created and assuredly the branches that fed into it, as well.</p><p>He was deep, deep down. Very safe from any predatory birds! Indeed, this was certainly cause for some pleasant celebration via chirping!</p><p>"Um, Toa Onua?" A tan and black Matoran sporting a Pakari similar to Onua's old one looked up at him.</p><p>"Yes, Taipu?" Onua turned from his work to speak with the cute little Matoran, immediately ceasing his chirps.</p><p>"The Turaga is here to see you! And Toa Tahu, too! I think they want to talk to you about something important."</p><p>Onua smiled and patted the top of Taipu's head. "Thank you, little one. I'm coming." Toa Rahika Onua followed Taipu out from his fresh tunnel to join the group of miners speaking with Whenua. Tahu stood by, looking about in case there were any Rahi that would storm in (though he was more interested in excusing himself from answering any more of Whenua's incessant and much too enthusiastic questions).</p><p>When Whenua spotted his Toa Rahika, he chuckled. "I never imagined that our very own Toa would to join the miners in their work."</p><p>"It's fun," Onua commented, and Taipu quietly but enthusiastically nodded in agreement.</p><p>Whenua's face hardened slightly. "This is no time for fun, unfortunately. If you truly were transformed by Visorak venom, then you could stay like this forever." The atmosphere instantly changed as the miners looked to Whenua in surprise, then to Onua. Whenua continued, "As much as I'd like to ask you about your current body, that will have to wait. Tell me, what did the creature that attacked you look like?"</p><p>Onua thought for a moment. "It... looked like a clump of spiders. It walked with the legs from two bodies, but the other Rahi were oriented every which way, though still attached to the others. Perhaps by some accident..."</p><p>"Hm... In all my years, I haven't heard of such a thing," Whenua admitted. "But to make an antidote, I'd need to start with a sample of the venom in question."</p><p>Tahu spoke, "We don't know where the creature is. The last time we tried tracking it, the trail stopped in Le-Wahi."</p><p>"Think back on the past, you two. Is there perhaps something else, some other clue we could put to use?"</p><p>A pensive silence hung in the air before Tahu answered, "The fire from the explosion last night was very uncharacteristic. It... burned me."</p><p>Onua added, "It also left some strange residue behind of the same silver color. But I don't know how that could help."</p><p>"It's a start." Whenua looked to Onua. "We'll head there."</p><p>"What about me?" Tahu questioned.</p><p>"You should head to Vakama and fill him in. He will want to hear it. He will also be able to give you some good advice about this state. The other Toa should approach and be audience to him, as well."</p><p>Tahu narrowly disguised the ensuing groan as an affirmative grunt. "I'll get going, then..." <em>This adventure is turning out to be nothing more than a run-around!</em> he thought with disdain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mata Nui, I Hate this Dude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nuju and Matau adventuring together! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Matoro and Lewa are along for the ride.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teen rating because of sex mention and innuendoes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When deciphering prophecies and studying the stars, one required a deep reserve of patience. Over the many years encompassing his time at both Ko-Metru's crystal towers and Ko-Koro's Sanctum, Nuju had grown incredibly wise.</p><p>At this moment, however, it seemed that the great Turaga's patience had thawed to as thin as spring ice, threatening to crumble at any moment.</p><p>Matau continued conversing with Lewa. "After that, you need to rightfeel for the amount of time to charge your Rhotuka spinner. And then—"</p><p>Nuju interrupted with a quick whirl of chirps, which Matoro translated, *And what if he 'rightfeels' incorrectly? You can't teach him just by talking. He must hone his abilities on his own.*</p><p>"I am, I am!" Lewa exclaimed, unhinging his launcher from his back and preparing to fire off a spinner.</p><p>Nuju squawked in adamant protest, but Matoro beat him to the punch. "No!! You can't randomly fire something off here! You might cause an avalanche!"</p><p>*Not to mention that your still unhoned Air powers could cause a blizzard!*</p><p>Lewa groaned. "Aw... First you say I need to practice, and then you tell me I can't practice!"</p><p>*Even a fool could identify the right time and place,* Nuju muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>"Now Nuju," Matau began. "When— If I were in Lewa's place, <em>I</em> would want helptips for how to control my new body. You can't fault him for being eager!"</p><p>*And throw caution to the wind?* Nuju snapped.</p><p>"Hm, something has been getting at me at the back of my mind," Lewa commented. "How do you both know so much about Visorak and Hordika venom? And how do you know that Whenua might know the rightanswers?"</p><p>Nuju fell silent, and when Lewa looked to Matau, the normally talkative Turaga also grew uncharacteristically quiet. Actually, Matau looked to Nuju to take the reins.</p><p>The Turaga of Ice spoke carefully, *We have lived and studied for much longer than we can say. Each Turaga has their specialties: Vakama with forging, Whenua with history and Rahi, Nokama with teaching, Onewa with sculpting, and myself with reading the stars and prophecies. Before you Toa arrived, we have worked together often, and this cooperation and knowledge was instrumental in ensuring the Matoran's survival."</p><p>Lewa asked, "What about Matau?"</p><p>*Matau spent his days playing with Ussal crabs and didn't learn anything meaningful.*</p><p>"Hey!" Matau shouted vehemently, "I'm a <em>great</em> engineer! Give me some credit, birdsinger."</p><p>Nuju scoffed but said nothing more. Lewa had much to think about during the rest of their journey, between what the Turaga had told him and what he felt they chose not to tell.</p><p>"So, Nuju," Matau said with a mischievous grin, "Have you heard? Stone and Ice are together."</p><p>*I have heard this.*</p><p>"And supposedly, they often hide away to... sand each other down."</p><p>Nuju gave Matau a look of disgust. Matau referred to a rather lewd form of slang for sex, with "sanding each other down" referring to the act of grinding against one another.</p><p>Matoro's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Really?! Toa can do that? They can... they can kiss in private?"</p><p>Nuju palmed to his face, head shaking. "Kissing in private" was also slang, but it was a much more acceptable euphemism.</p><p>"Oh, suuuuure!" Matau answered with a wide grin. "There's plenty of stuff Toa can do!"</p><p>"Can they... make more Toa? Is that how Toa are made?" Matoro asked genuinely.</p><p>"Absolutely! Why, we can expect—"</p><p>Unable to take any more of this, Nuju squawked loudly, *Matoro!! Do not gossip with him! He is merely toying with you.*</p><p>"Ah, oh! Uh..." Matoro looked down in deep embarrassment, his face warm enough to melt the heart of Ko-Wahi.</p><p>Meanwhile, it took every bit of strength for Lewa not to crumple in sheer laughter. He cackled until his sides ached, and Matau bowed as if for a venerable audience, graciously saying, "Thank you, thank you." The Ko-Matoran didn't speak to them the rest of the way to Onu-Koro.</p><p>However, there was no opportunity for a change in topic, as apparently, Onua and Whenua had gone to investigate the scene of the crime.</p><p>"Oh, happy-cheer," Lewa commented unenthusiastically.</p><p>*Patience. We will have to wait.* Despite Nuju's own words, the Turaga dreaded having to spend even more time with both Matau and Lewa, desperately hoping that Onua and Whenua would return soon: if not for the Toa's sake, then for Nuju's sanity!</p><p>Matau grinned. "In the meantime... how about practicing with that Rhotuka of yours?"</p><p>From the look on Matau's face, Nuju got a terrible sinking feeling...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Troubles of Fire and Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tahu finally arrives at Ta-Koro, and Nokama tries to break through to Gali.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahu raced his way to Ta-Wahi, though he huffed with exhaustion from the trek, unable to use the Kakama Nuva, or any Kanohi, for that matter. He looked to a river of piping lava flowing out towards the ocean and had an idea!</p><p>Glancing from his own slimy skin, he inched towards the red-hot lava, testing whether he'd feel its burn. However, as he drew nearer, the temperature was as soothing as a nice, warm bath. He happily slipped into the lava and began his swim towards Ta-Koro, his body somehow instinctively knowing the strokes necessary to swim through its flow.</p><p><em>Huh! Now I understand why Gali spends all her downtime swimming!</em> Within the lava, he found that he could move much faster than on land, and the lava slid off his body smoothly. It was much easier and less strenuous, and he found himself at Ta-Koro before he knew it!</p><p>He climbed up onto the stone bridge leading to his village, his hands and feet able to stick to the stone with ease. As he stood back on solid ground, a red Ta-matoran guard sporting a yellow Hau spotted him and jumped at his sudden appearance. Prepared for a hostile response, Tahu called, "Jaller! It's me, Tahu! If you're not going to let me in, then get Vakama and tell him the Toa Nuva have been stricken with Hordika venom! Then tell him to let me in!"</p><p>Jaller looked uncertain, recognizing Tahu's voice but doubtful of his outward appearance. He called over several other guards to watch over Tahu before leaving to get Vakama.</p><p>Tahu sighed. "This had better not become a pattern. I much prefer being a hero over being a monster," he muttered bitterly. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, and Vakama soon came to the gates to look on.</p><p>"Tahu?!" Vakama exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, yes..." Tahu rolled his eyes. This was <em>quickly</em> getting old. "Whenua sent me to let you know of the Toa's current fate: they've been affected by something akin to Hordika venom. He and Onua are looking for a cure while the others... I suppose are getting their bearings." Honestly, he really didn't know what was going on with the others. It was like trying to herd and keep tabs on wandering Muaka.</p><p>Vakama looked remorseful upon looking over Tahu, which annoyed the fiery Toa Rahika, who took it for pity. His Turaga sighed and shook his head. "Hordika... I never thought I'd hear that word again."</p><p>"Whenua mentioned that a cure is possible. What would I need to do to cure myself of this?"</p><p>Vakama paused, eyeing Tahu's expression before correcting him. "The cure that you seek for yourself <em>and</em> your fellow Toa is nigh impossible to reach at the moment. We must trust in Whenua and his knowledge of Rahi. Since this is not necessarily Hordika venom, as you say, then perhaps there is but another method of approach."</p><p>"Then what shall <em>I</em> do? I can't simply wait around for the cure to be discovered!"</p><p>"Calm yourself, Tahu. There is plenty for you to do here."</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Vakama smiled wistfully. "You must stay and learn to control your Hordi—I mean, Rahi instincts which could cloud your judgment otherwise."</p><hr/><p>"Gali," Nokama pleaded. "Don't you think you should help your fellow Toa?"</p><p>"Not really," Gali replied, floating on her back leisurely in Ga-Koro's temperate seawater. "I'm the one always trying to keep them together. Why do I have to do it again? What do they have to do with me? I belong in the sea."</p><p>Nokama sighed and shook her head. "Now is not the time for lounging around. There is much I must tell you."</p><p>Gali now treaded water upright, bearing a bored expression. "I don't want to hear it."</p><p>Her head sank beneath the water's surface, and Nokama called, "Gali!!" The Turaga groaned. "Never would I have imagined the venom would affect her this way... Her nature has completely flipped! She's shirked all responsiblity!" Nokama looked out upon the water, searching among the waves for some type of answer, some way to right her wrongs. Gali faced the changes in temperament brought on by her recent transformation unprepared, all because the Turaga had been hesitant to reveal their pasts. Was it all worth it? Did their shame and distrust of what the Toa would do with the information really outweigh the valuable lessons from the hardships of their predecessors?</p><p>The Turaga had taken for granted that time was on their side, that they could thoroughly debate the issue before coming to a satisfying consensus. Now, they faced the price of their hubris and secrecy, even those wise beings who had been Toa before.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Nokama shook her head again. <em>I refuse to believe it is too late to make amends and do what I should have done long ago!</em> The Turaga took a deft leap from the leaved platform and dove underwater. Spotting Gali sitting at the sandy bottom, Nokama swam downwards, touching the mutated Toa's arm gently.</p><p>Gali jerked her arm away and backed off, crossing her arms in a huff. Yet, Nokama approached again, an imploring look in her eye. Nokama took Gali's arm and tugged stronger, this time. Once more, Gali brushed her aside and swam off.</p><p>Normally, Nokama would respect Gali's space and leave her alone if she so desired. However, time was of the essence, and Nokama couldn't afford to waste any more. She swam after Gali again and grabbed tightly onto her arm, pulling and pulling with all her might! Gali shook her arm, but Nokama refused to let go.</p><p>The Turaga looked into her Toa's eyes imploringly. <em>Please, Gali. Your brothers need you. Your Matoran need you. Mata Nui needs you. You cannot roam the waters freely and free yourself of Duty like a Rahi.</em></p><p>Gali's look shifted, and she finally relented. Unable to resist the silent urges of her own Turaga and friend, she quickly swam the both of them back to the surface.</p><p>Nokama drew a fresh breath of air and smiled. "I knew you would come around." She let go of Gali and swam for Ga-Koro. "Let's go to my hut. I have been keeping many secrets that I realize I should have told you sooner..."</p><p>Gali followed after, shaking herself off before coming into the Turaga's hut. Nokama offered a towel, but Gali refused. Nokama smiled and sat down, preparing for the long tale ahead. "So, do you remember those carvings from where you acquired the Kakama Nuva?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Troubles of Earth, Air, and Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whenua and Onua finally return to Onu-Koro! Chaos in Le-Koro!! Unrest in Ko-Koro!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Whenua and Onua returned with several full vials, Lewa had already played multitudes of pranks on the unfortunate denizens of Onu-Koro. One Matoran wiped slime off their mask after a fish flew right into their face. Another climbed out of a shallow pitfall. Yet another stared in awe at an assortment of ore, which had somehow been mixed up and rearranged into a rather rude image of Lewa slapping his behind at the viewer.</p><p>Matau had not wished to stop any of Lewa's escapades, while Nuju and Matoro were powerless to do so. Nuju could only screech at him in reproach while Matoro translated to milder reprimands. It seemed that Lewa's impish nature was further exacerbated by his new Brakas-like form. The monkey Rahi was well known in Le-Wahi for its unruly penchant for troublemaking, thus they were usually avoided to sidestep any annoyances caused by their shenanigans. On top of this reborn nature and Lewa's bottomless reserves of energy, Lewa had mastered his Rhotuka spinner enough to wreak even more havoc in the village.</p><p>As they returned, Turaga and Toa Rahika of Earth had been in deep conversation concerning the Toa's mutations when Lewa caught Whenua's attention. Immediately, the Turaga's eyes lit up, and he ran to the Le-Toa Rahika with surprising vigor.</p><p>Nuju sighed in relief, thankful of the pair's long-awaited arrival and thankful that a sensible party had finally come to put an end to Lewa's antics.</p><p>However, Nuju blinked in incredulity as Whenua seemed not to notice the chaos around him caused by said Toa. Whenua instead peppered Lewa with a bombardment of questions, the Turaga eyeing him up and down with interest.</p><p>Nuju scowled. *I would <em>never</em> run my Koro like this,* he chirped to himself, and Matoro gave a small chuckle.</p><p>Whenua asked, "So you experienced the same sensation during your transformation, as well? Burning, cramping, inability to move?"</p><p>"Uh, right..." Lewa suddenly looked uncomfortable, wishing to banish the unpleasant memory entirely.</p><p>"I see, I see." Whenua nodded, putting a hand to his mask in thought. I will need to root through what notes I may have on the subject here in Onu-Koro." He looked to Nuju, saying, "I may also need another pair of eyes to look for the answers we seek." The Turaga of Ice nodded.</p><p>Suddenly, a red and blue Matoran with a blue Pakari rushed up to Matau, followed by a leaf-green Le-Matoran with a teal Miru.</p><p>"Takua?! Kongu?! What are you two doing here?" Matau asked.</p><p>Taking a moment to catch his breath, Takua responded, "Kongu and I took Kewa birds to get here. There's a bit of a situation in Le-Koro..."</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>Takua now had the attention of all Turaga and Toa, and he stuttered, "W-we found the... the thing! The Visorak! It's not just one but a bunch! Stuck together! But then some of the Le-Matoran scouts were also transformed like the Toa have! The other Le-Matoran and I were trying to help, but they could use your guidance."</p><p>Matau gasped. "My Koro! Is it alright? Are the Le-Matoran safe?"</p><p>The two Matoran nodded, and Matau sighed in relief. Kongu spoke, "The Visorak web is rather far from Le-Koro. Only some of the scouts were venomsnatched, but they're... running amok."</p><p>Matau hummed. "I will return."</p><p>"I should go with you," Whenua volunteered.</p><p>Not wanting to have to follow Whenua to the den of apparent chaos, Nuju quickly butt in, *You must first search your texts!* Though he wasn't keen on looking through writs of the past, he was even less keen on being dragged to Le-Koro. Between Matau and Whenua, Nuju would always prefer the latter as company.</p><p>After hearing Matoro's translation, Whenua groaned, looking between Nuju and Matau.</p><p>*You can always visit Le-Koro later, Rahi fanatic. You can't possibly take all of your notes with you.* Nuju dragged Whenua by the shoulder towards Whenua's hut, and the latter begrudgingly gave in.</p><p>Despite the situation, Matau chuckled slightly. "Alright... Let's fly, then. To Le-Koro!"</p><hr/><p>"Oh... Oh, no." Matau shook his head. <em>There are only four</em>, he'd said. <em>It can't be that bad! </em>he'd said.</p><p>He didn't know how much he would eat his words when he arrived.</p><p>One Matoran had been transformed into a Gukko hybrid and harried the other flier, who had been mutated into a Nui-Rama form. This Nui-Rama Matoran hissed and retreated into his makeshift nest. A different Matoran Rahika clicked his claws testingly at the Nui-Rama Matoran, with the former having apparently transformed into something akin to an Ussal crab. The only Matoran Rahika that wasn't causing trouble was a Hikaki-like one that splayed himself out under the suns for warmth. Even then, he refused to move out of the way, creating a blockage in the village.</p><p>The liveliness in Le-Koro had taken a more chaotic air, as the Matoran Rahika squabbled and pestered the other Matoran, who attempted to calm the Rahika.</p><p>Amidst this bedlam, Matau exclaimed, "Why do all the bad things have to happen to Le-Koro?!"</p><hr/><p>A long, mournful howl echoed through Ko-Koro, though it was not the usual noise of howling winds. This particular sound carried with it deep sorrow and melancholy. It steeped one in a type of cold reminiscent of lonely isolation, colder than any frostbite, striking at one's heartlight. The noise resonated within one's bones eerily, making them subconsciously tense.</p><p>Kopeke <em>would</em> feel more sympathetic... if it weren't the middle of the night, when everyone was TRYING TO SLEEP!! Worst of all, the icy surroundings did nothing to dampen the noise, only helping to carry the sound through unhindered!</p><p>Adding to the noise with a slight cringe, someone banged on the door to his observation post. The ice carver groaned as he sat up from bed, grasping blindly in his hut for a lightstone.</p><p>"Kopeke," Erhye's voice begged, "Can't you make him stop? It's the third night in a row! And I can't be the only one who'll go crazy if this keeps up!"</p><p>Kopeke begrudgingly opened the door. "... We have done all we can. We can only give him what he needs and wait for the Turaga."</p><p>"Then, what can we give him so he'll stop??"</p><p>Kopeke shrugged, and Erhye groaned. "I don't know how much more of this the Ko-Matoran can take..."</p><p>The ice carver looked at him sympathetically. "... He can't howl forever. We can't do anything tonight. It's too dangerous. Even then, we can't help him if he won't be approached.*</p><p>"You're right..." Erhye looked to the floor, defeated. Kopeke stood there silently, unable to think of anything more helpful.</p><p>Another howl split the night, and Kopeke looked to one of the observation screens, which captured Kopaka's outline against the moon's dim light atop a cliff. His face softened to pity as he continued to listen. In a way, it was beautiful, but it was also terribly, terribly heartbreaking.</p><p>A song of longing and loneliness, unaccompanied in a somber solo. Something that was afraid, somehow. But what could a great being such as a Toa possibly be afraid of?</p><p>He shuddered to think of such a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Troubles of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takua journeys to Po-Koro and serendipitously alleviates one of Onewa's burdens, and a story within the story!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me, I was just making BS up for the lore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takua had parted from his previous company to make his way to Po-Koro. Whenua pointed out it would be good to check on Onewa and Pohatu, in addition to sending for Nokama to come aid in the Onu-Koro research, on the way back to Ta-Koro. Kongu, Lewa, and Matau took the Kewa back to Le-Koro, so Takua made his way on foot, which wasn't so bad! Takua had traveled between the villages often, so he knew the main paths back and forth. Whenua had even provided Takua with food for the journey!</p><p>As Takua neared Po-Koro, he took out a cured fish but stopped when he beheld a small plume of dust in the distance. Forgetting his hunger for a moment, Takua came forward to get a closer look.</p><p>A great, cat-like being rolled and lolled about in the sand, kicking up the grains into a cloud of pale beige. Turaga Onewa stood by, lifting his arm to shield his face from the spray. Onewa huffed, "You sorry excuse for a Stone Toa! All you do is laze about and mess with the Kolhii players! Can't you stay on task?!"</p><p>Pohatu glanced up at his Turaga with no remorse, only moving to perk his head up when he noticed Takua. "Chronicler!" Pohatu called happily. Almost instantaneously, he righted himself and now barreled towards said Chronicler.</p><p>Rightfully so, Takua screamed, shielding himself from the incoming impact, yet after a pause, nothing happened! He uncovered his eyes to watch Pohatu snatch up his fish and absorb it. Takua gawked at Pohatu's new Rahika form, not at all irked from having his food pilfered. Since there was no conflict, the Stone Toa Rahika's tail swished happily. "Do you have any more?" Pohatu pleaded, circling Takua curiously.</p><p>"Hey!" Onewa barked, "I was talking to you! Stop bothering the Chronicler!" Onewa came up and bopped Pohatu away with his Stone Hammer, waving the Badge of Office menacingly enough for Pohatu to back off. Onewa looked between Pohatu and Takua and seemed to have an idea. Still using the hammer to distance them from Pohatu, he asked Takua, "Would you be willing to part with the rest of your fish? I'd pay you back later with a different meal."</p><p>"Aw! Don't hog it all to yourself, Onewa!" Pohatu protested.</p><p>Onewa upped his offer. "I'll pay you back with a <em>really good meal</em>. And a story!"</p><p>"Ooh!" At the last part, Takua had no reason to hold onto his fish. He had already arrived at Po-Koro, after all, and as the Chronicler, he'd jump at a good story! "It's a deal!" He parted with the food, which Onewa grabbed quickly and stuffed into his satchel.</p><p>"Thanks." Onewa turned his attention back to Pohatu, who made pleading, sad eyes at him. "Alright, here's what we'll do. You listen to me and do what I say for the entire day, and you can have the fish."</p><p>"Fish!" Pohatu exclaimed, lowering his head to draw close and sniff Onewa's bag.</p><p>Onewa quickly batted Pohatu's face away, firmly adding, "<em>After sundown</em>."</p><p>"Well... alriiiight," Pohatu relented.</p><p>"Good. Now, what you'll have to do is..." Onewa set about teaching Pohatu about his new form, and the Toa Rahika followed the instructions obediently. Soon, he had begun practicing using his Rhotuka spinner and maneuvering in his new form.</p><p>Takua took the time to converse with Onewa. "Quick thinking, Turaga! But why didn't you use your mask to just make him do what you want?"</p><p>Onewa shook his head. "That wouldn't do. There is a difference between making someone do something and them doing it because they wish to. As a Toa, he should motivate himself to do what is right." He hoped his current strategy would buy him enough time to bring Pohatu back to his senses. He grinned slightly. "Besides, if I simply used my Komau, he'd learn to run away at the sight of me."</p><p>"Do you think Pohatu will be okay?"</p><p>"Whoops!" As Pohatu leaped off of a stone pillar he'd made with his spinner, he sent it toppling to the ground with a great splash of sand.</p><p>Onewa smirked. "Yes, he'll be fine. So long as he can keep his focus."</p><p>Takua looked with uncertainty to Pohatu, who now laughed giddily as he bounced atop the toppled pillar. It crumbled easily after the first two jumps, and Pohatu leaped around more to crush it further.</p><p>"Hey! Back to work, Pohatu!" Onewa took out a fish and waved it in the air. "Or have you already forgotten our deal?"</p><p>Immediately, Pohatu snapped back to practicing, and Takua chuckled lightly. "What do you think will happen? To the Toa and Mata Nui..."</p><p>Onewa sighed, as this was a much more difficult question to answer. "Let me ask you something first, Chronicler: if your instincts made you forget your roots and pushed you to act like a Rahi, how would you fare? How would you think six random individuals would fare? Make no mistake, although the Toa are powerful and heroic, they are still their own beings. Their lives only began relatively recently, and they've faced nothing but adversity within such a short period of time. They do not have as much experience to keep them grounded to the lives they knew before being mutated. If you had to go through the many trials the Toa had to, wouldn't you want to run away from that life?"</p><p>Takua quieted, unsure what to say. He'd never given thought to the Toa's perspective; he'd only looked up to them with awe and respect for their valor and strength. After a while, once the Toa solved the problems with the infected Rahi, the Bohrok, and then the Bohrok-Kal, he had begun to take for granted that they would always be able to protect the island. In all honesty, his own truancy from work had gotten him banished from Ta-Koro in the first place. He didn't blame the Toa for their desires to pursue their own separate paths. Takua somewhat had the luxury of choice, whereas the Toa didn't, otherwise they'd forsake the island in their selfishness.</p><p>He could understand why Pohatu paired with Kopaka and why it seemed that now Lewa and Onua paired together: it was one of the few choices the Toa could make entirely on their own, completely removed from their duties as Toa. They could find comfort and understanding in each other, and the survival or doom of the island did not depend on these personal bonds, as it did with the six Toa's unity. These bonds could be forged or broken with complete agency, neither forced nor expected.</p><p>At last, Takua spoke, "I think that though they have not lived with us for as long as you Turaga have guided us, they still do have an anchor in both their experiences with the Matoran and each other. Even Kopaka, as icy as he is, cares deeply for his Matoran and would do anything for them. They have done the best they could for us, and we need to support them and trust that they'll continue to."</p><p>Onewa nodded, not speaking as he observed his Toa Rahika. "They are indeed honorable and trustworthy, but they have come through very narrow scrapes. I fear for the day they can't escape from one of those scrapes."</p><p>"Well, the Toa have you Turaga to guide them, and they also have each other to rely on! I'm hopeful." Takua gave a small, reassuring smile, yet Onewa merely grunted.</p><p>A spark of remorse shone in his eyes while the Turaga looked past Pohatu and into the distance, where the heat haze obfuscated the horizon. "I hope you don't get let down, Takua."</p>
<hr/><p>That night, Pohatu tailed Onewa expectantly for his fish, and Onewa tossed one to the hungry Toa Rahika. Pohatu grabbed it in mid-air and happily absorbed it. He further pestered Onewa, "Well? There was more than one!"</p><p>Onewa shooed him. "I did not say I'd give you all the fish! Keep listening to me these next few days, and I'll reward you with the rest of them."</p><p>Pohatu erupted into an obnoxious grumble, then trotted off, hoping to get hand-outs from the nearby food vendors. Onewa took this moment to procure some delicious-smelling stew and hand it to Takua as part of their deal.</p><p>"Thanks, Turaga!" Takua exclaimed, quickly digging in.</p><p>"I should be thanking you. This may be one of the shortest problems you've solved, yet, Takua."</p><p>Takua chuckled. "So, what about that story?"</p><p>Onewa feigned ignorance. "Story? What story?" Takua shot the Turaga a pitiful look, and Onewa caved. "Ahhh, alright, alright, alright. I'll tell you a story."</p><p>The Turaga of Stone cleared his throat, then began, "At one point in time, there was nothing. No Matoran, no Rahi, no lands, no sea, not even this island. Then suddenly, in a brilliant burst of light, the stars were born in a magnificent tear of reality, almost all at once in a gigantic explosion that shook the— Takua, don't give me that look. I know that firespitter Vakama's told you this before, since he likes to run his mouth so much. What you're listening to is <em>my</em> version of the tale, so don't complain. There, now where was I? Ah, right..."</p><p>"As this plane of existence was created, Av was born first. From the stars they came, uncertain why exactly they had come into being. It just... happened. Among the stars, Av brought joy and hope, always friendly and welcoming. However, to bring balance to Av's brilliance and blinding aura, Shadow, too was also born. But Shadow and Light weren't fond of each other, so Shadow isn't in this very first tale."</p><p>"No, this is the tale of the creation of the six elements: Fire, Water, Stone, Earth, Ice, and Air. When Av was created, not able to see their sibling often, they grew lonely, even among the spirits of the stars. Thus, with the stars' guidance, Av created three: Le, Po, and Ga. These three gave rise to the new creations of air, stone, and water and great possibility, far beyond what Av would have ever imagined! These three started creating even more on this plane, so Av could give way to life upon this foundation. However, the three quickly became unsatisfied."</p><p>" 'What could be the problem?' asked Av. They enjoyed their creations and the three's works of love, so Av could not understand why they'd be unhappy.' "</p><p>" 'Something is missing,' started Ga. 'Even as Po helps me form waterways and new ways to change the landscape, my creations are fluid and have no solid form.' "</p><p>"Le, too, spoke of his disappointment. 'My creation is free and can go anywhere, but it's impossible to see on its own. It's... not very exciting, even if I can make waves with Ga's water.' "</p><p>"Po voiced his unhappiness last. 'My creations are strong and sturdy but still and boring, even if Le pushes them around sometimes.' "</p><p>"Av chuckled. 'Ah, is that so? Perhaps you need some assistance with your creations. I will give you each some power to create another like yourselves. Seek counsel with the stars and think of what gifts you will bestow upon these individuals.' Thus, the three thought and thought and thought..."</p><p>"After much meditation, Ga couldn't concentrate, so she traveled far to where the air was so cold that it stilled the soul. This calm brought her inspiration, and she made Ko with her creation. Le flew around and around until he grew tired and hot. He plopped himself right down on the ground, then thought to himself as he gazed upon Av's and the stars' rays. The heat sparked within him an idea! He fed the heat with more and more air until finally, Ta was born. Last came Po. He wanted someone quite familiar and similar enough to himself that they'd be very good friends. Thus, he crushed his own creations of stone and then shaped the matter so he could give rise to Onu. At last, the three had new companions to help them in their work. They were ecstatic! Yet, after a while, the original three returned to Av with complaints."</p><p>" 'What more? Are you not satisfied with your own work?' Av asked in surprise. Le, Ga, and Po shook their heads and further explained."</p><p>"Ko was so frigid and stubborn, he did not really engage much. He was too cold and detached to Ga's liking, not sentimental or compassionate, at all! Not much of a talker, either. 'I do not know how I could make such a being! He is too unlike me!' cried Ga."</p><p>" 'I feel the same!' Le agreed. He told the others that Ta was too hotheaded and often did his own thing without listening to Le! What's more, Ta wound up destroying some of Ga's and Ko's creations, making them dislike him very much. 'He could not possibly be because of me! He doesn't even do what I say!' "</p><p>" 'Too dissimilar?' Po questioned, 'Mine is not only similar but better than me! If we are practically the same, then why should I exist if he's the best?' Onu was patient where Po was stubborn, and it was Onu who knew when to hold strong or give way. In Onu's malleability, Po suddenly felt inadequate."</p><p>"The three pleaded with Av to remake Ko, Ta, and Onu. The avatar of Light now understood their troubles and chuckled. The three were a bit humiliated, but Av assured them, 'Do not despair, my friends. These new three you have made are all amazing on their own. Take time to know them. Do not treat them as your assistants but as equals. You have your own dislikes about them, but you will also have your likes. Regardless of how similar or dissimilar you find them, they look up to you. I have seen this in the light that shines in their eyes and within their hearts. They wish to be your friends. Do not be so quickly disheartened; after all, it is not right to take away life after it has been given. Listen to them, work with them, and see where they take you. You might be surprised.' Av smiled, but the three only begrudgingly left, unable to sway their mentor's mind."</p><p>"When Ga returned to the cold regions, she beheld Ko sitting calmly by a flowing stream. She remembered how she had meditated and found peace before his making, and she smiled slightly. She asked him about his plans for creation, and he showed her his ideas: several patterns of geometric shapes, not one exactly the same but all having six points. 'Why six?' Ga asked."</p><p>" 'For the six of us,' explained Ko, surprised that she'd ask such a question."</p><p>"This touched Ga's heart, and she smiled. 'Let's find a way to make it happen.' Thus, with Le's help, they coordinated to make the very first snowfall, and the two spent a long time watching the snowflakes drift down quietly. Ga glanced over and noticed a great smile on Ko's face, and she immediately knew she'd been wrong to discredit him."</p><p>"Le didn't quite know how to approach Ta. He was a bit scared to because of Ta's hot temper, so Le simply watched. Ta started creating, but suddenly, the fires grew out of control, and he didn't know how to stop them! Le quickly rushed to extinguish the flames and the two sighed in relief once it was all over. Ta shook his head in anguish. 'Everyone else's creations are contained. Mine is beautiful and brilliant, but it destroys with no control!' "</p><p>"Le felt quite bad for him, so he said, 'Why don't we put our heads together to limit that? With Ga and Ko, you just destroyed things on accident. You didn't mean it, and I don't blame you.' For the first time, Ta listened, thankful to have someone on his side. Together with Po and Onu, Ta was able to contain his creations so they did not go amok. He was even able to make new rocks and crystal with his intensive heat!"</p><p>"At last, Po hesitantly approached Onu, unsure what to do. Onu looked pensively at one of Po's creations, and Po grew nervous. 'Is something wrong?' he asked."</p><p>"Onu answered, 'I was just thinking... your creations are very sturdy, but mine aren't. However, to build things, you must break up parts of your creations, and even then, a spell from Le or Ga would topple them over. What if there was a way to make these structures sturdier?' "</p><p>"Po found himself nodding in agreement; this was indeed a finer weakness that could be improved. They worked with Ga to make a type of substance that would help stone blocks stay together. Po found that though he had quite a bit to learn from Onu's wisdom, Po also held knowledge to impart to his friend, who valued and accepted it wholeheartedly."</p><p>"Thus, the six grew closer and made creations far beyond what was possible with the original three or with only Av. Once they finished, they looked on in awe at the diversity of things that they'd produced together. When the Matoran finally came to be, they were even more delighted. Ga provided crucial protodermis for the Matoran to refine; in addition to providing building material, Ko brought calmness and coolness to counter heat; Le guided sails, fliers, and the weather, as well as provided fresh air to breathe; Ta helped the Matoran heat their numerous implements, counteracting the bitter cold and helping forge many things; Po provided materials for both shelter and play, in addition to lightstones; and Onu helped nurture plant life to provide the Matoran and Rahi energy. All this was helped by Av, and these seven working in harmony helped give way to many new things and wonderful joys that became part of life, itself."</p><p>As Onewa finished the old tale, he smirked. "So, Takua, do you think that was better than anything your old Turaga has told?"</p><p>"Not better than anything," Takua said, "but certainly a very good story!" When Onewa continued looking at him eagerly, Takua added, "It makes me think that, although the six elemental spirits first didn't understand each other, they worked together to pull off astounding feats, so our Toa will pull through, too!"</p><p>Onewa leaned back. "So long as they work together..."</p><p>"They have before, and I'm sure they will now! Especially after what happened with the Bohrok." Takua nodded with conviction.</p><p>"Their new beastly instincts interfere with their—" Onewa paused to drive Pohatu away from the satchel containing his fish. "—their unity. Unfortunately, that's not something I can simply train <em>you</em> for!" The Turaga finally snatched his bag away and held out his Stone Hammer between him and Pohatu, who groaned.</p><p>"I <em>almost</em> had it!" Pohatu grumbled.</p><p>"What about you? Were you even listening to what I was telling Takua? Hm?"</p><p>Deprived of his prize, Pohatu trotted over to sit next to said Chronicler. "Yeah, I did! I liked the parts about Stone," Pohatu commented leisurely. He yawned as he cuddled up closer behind Takua.</p><p>"What, have you consumed so much that you're just going to sleep here in the middle of the path?" Onewa chided.</p><p>Pohatu didn't budge. "It's not the middle," he countered contently.</p><p>Onewa tapped the cat-like Toa Rahika lightly. "Just don't forget what you learned today, and remember, so long as you want more fish, you listen to me when the suns are out."</p><p>Pohatu grunted an affirmative in response, not meaningfully, though. He took hold of the Chronicler and held him close as he curled up to sleep for the night. Unfortunately for Takua, he could not outmatch a cuddly, sleepy Toa; tired or not, Toa Rahika far surpassed Matoran. Takua could only resign himself as Onewa looked back with a chuckle, not bothering to try to pull him out.</p><p>Fortunately, it was comfortable, warm, and practically the safest place he could be. Soon, he also nodded off until the suns rose once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Haphazard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whenua is concerned for Nuju (who is concerned for Kopaka), those Matoran Rahika troublemakers run amok in Le-Koro, and Takua gets the scoop about Tahu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Nuju and Whenua searched tirelessly through what could be found of Whenua's old archive notes. In attempts to fill the gaps, the two (with Matoro's help) went back and forth to hypothesize what could and couldn't possibly work for the antidote. In between lulls, Whenua... hadn't actually seen Nuju sleep.</p><p>Sure, while Whenua rested, Nuju meditated, but nothing less than that. At one point, Whenua caught him simply staring off into space with worry written all over him. Matoro saw this but did not speak directly with Nuju about it while Whenua was around.</p><p>Finally unable to stay quiet, Whenua spoke, "You have been working hard, my friend. Although we two in particular have contradicting views, we have made great headway together. Your knowledge of energized protodermis is most helpful, and we were able to narrow down one of the key factors in this new type of venom. The historian in me is absolutely thrilled at this new discovery—" Nuju cleared his throat, eyeing Whenua in hopes he'd just get to the point. Whenua smiled a bit and continued, "But you must also rest. I know you are no stranger to long nights of research and posits, but you are also not simply a machine."</p><p>Nuju sighed, and after a bit, Matoro translated for him, *How could I rest, Whenua, when my Toa seems to be the only one missing? The other Toa and Turaga are too busy to look for him, and I am responsible for guiding him. I can only feel guilt in leaving so quickly.*</p><p>Whenua hummed and nodded. "I understand... I think that you have already helped much, and we've already asked Takua to send Nokama to assist with the research. You should rest, then go back to Ko-Koro to aid your Toa. He will most certainly need it."</p><p>Nuju wanted to protest, to argue at least to stay until Nokama had arrived, but his better judgment told him to listen to his friend. *I will go.*</p><p>"<em>After</em> you rest," Whenua repeated, touching Nuju's arm.</p><p>Nuju pulled away, reasserting, *<em>I will go</em>.* Against Whenua's protests, the two Ko-Matoran gathered their things and bid a hasty goodbye, thereafter hurrying back to Ko-Koro.</p><p>Whenua sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Nuju," he muttered, shaking his head. He eyed Onua, whom he had been teaching on their excursion to the explosion site and these past few days. Lately, Onua had been practicing using his new body, but grew bored, wanting to return to the mines and resume digging. <em>There's only so much one can practice. Experience is one of the better teachers. Besides, though he's a nice help, he's not needed most in the tunnels.</em> "Onua, go after Nuju and Matoro and see to it that they arrive safely. See if you can help your brother, as well."</p><p>Onua nodded, though he shivered in anticipation of his cold, harsh destination. Once he gathered provisions he (and his charge) possibly needed for the journey, he lumbered off after them. Unfortunately... he was not the fastest Rahika, built for strength, as opposed to speed.</p><hr/><p>"Hahaha! Catch me if you can!!" the Gukko Matoran Rahika cawed at the pursuing Gukko Force.</p><p>"Hikahim, watch out! You're not used to highflying, yet!" Kongu called.</p><p>"I've never felt more freeeeeeeeeeee!" Hikahim yelled into the sky in disregard.</p><p>Below, in Le-Koro, Matau and Tamaru struggled to get the other three to settle down. Boreas normally would have joined his Gukko Force comrades in the air, however, his current Nui-Rama Rahika form hindered him from even approaching his Gukko bird!</p><p>Futilely, he tried coaxing it, "Norta, it'sss me, Boreasss." His hissing vernacular added salt to the wound, and Norta reared back in alarm as he drew close, beating her powerful wings defiantly.</p><p>Tamaru attempted to diffuse the situation. "It's probably best not to scare-stress Norta! You'll be able to ride her once you're cured! In the meantime, just calm down..."</p><p>"But who will take care of her?!" Boreas cried.</p><p>"I'm sure your gunner will..."</p><p>Some distance away, Kumo gingerly picked up his tools for making bamboo disks using his Ussal crab claws, but they dropped to the ground after a few seconds. "How will I make disks, now?" he uttered in despair.</p><p>"It will take some getting used to, but perhaps with some help, you can—" Matau looked up from picking up Kumo's tools to behold with horror what the now ambulating Orkahm was doing. "Hey!! No, you—! You stop that!!" The Turaga deposited the tools and quickly ran to the Hikaki-like Matoran Rahika with Kau Kau Staff waving in the air.</p><p>"Hm... I'm hungry." Orkahm sifted through one shop's contents, then another's in search of fruit. The flabbergasted vendors had a mix of reactions, from terror to stubbornness in efforts to protect their shops.</p><p>"That's enough!" Matau shouted, using his Noble Mahiki to project an exact image of Orkahm right before him, making him skid to a halt. "Mirror-look at yourself! You've thrown away all decency and let yourself give in to Rahi habits!"</p><p>"Well, I'm <em>sorry</em>, Turaga, but I can't help it!"</p><p>"Yes, you can! You may not be a Toa, but you have to control yourself!" Matau shook his head.</p><p>Soon, Kongu flew Ka back down to the landing zone and ran hurriedly to Matau, panting, "We have a problem!"</p><p>"I'm a little busy right now, Kongu..." Matau glanced over from Orkahm.</p><p>"We managed to get Hikahim down, but while we were fly-chasing him, we ran into a Rama-swarm! But some looked different, almost like the Rahika morphs!"</p><p>Matau stared at Kongu with wide eyes, completely forgetting about Orkahm for a moment. It had been only a matter of time, but... <em>First the Toa, then my Matoran, and now the Rahi... Soon, Le-Koro might be consumed by that Visorak monster! Whenua, Nuju, if you can thought-hear me, you'd better come up with that cure soon!</em></p><hr/><p>"Jaller!!!" Takua waved his arms and jumped up and down in front of the Ta-Koro gates.</p><p>Jaller's yellow Hau popped into view, and he grinned. "Takua!"</p><p>"Jaller!!"</p><p>"Takua!!"</p><p>"Jaller!"</p><p>The great gates opened, and Takua ran up to give his best friend a <em>biiiiig</em> hug!</p><p>Jaller chuckled, returning the hug with equal energy. He pulled back just enough to speak with him. "Tahu came over and gave us the run-down. You alright?"</p><p>Takua nodded. "Yeah! I saw the culprit myself in Le-Wahi while I was helping out Matau. It apparently took some of the scouts... but we were able to get a few back. Like the Toa, they were... changed."</p><p>Jaller hummed. "It's a good thing you came back in one piece. It's been—"</p><p>"Takua!!" Tahu's voice boomed from above. Jaller bristled at the noise, and Takua shot him a quizzical look. "It's good to see you back!"</p><p>Camouflaged previously against the outer walls, Tahu lifted his hands from the stone, dropping down by the pair with a noticeable <em>SPLIKT!</em></p><p>"Oh, Tahu!" Takua exclaimed with surprise, mostly at the Toa's outward appearance. "I didn't see you up there!"</p><p>"That's one of the great things about this new form: shifting color to blend in with my surroundings. However, I prefer that my opponents know who's attacking them." He laughed to himself. "Anyway, it's good to see you're back where you belong."</p><p>"Yep, good to be home!" Takua agreed innocently, but Jaller frowned as he looked up at Tahu.</p><p>The guard captain leaned in and muttered to Takua, "He's been kind of... territorial. He leaves us Ta-Matoran alone, but... he's overprotective."</p><p>"Huh? Whaddya mean?"</p><p>"I'll... tell you later." Jaller raised his voice. "But! It must have been a long journey from Le-Wahi, so we'll just head to your hut and talk. See you, Tahu!" He ushered Takua home and closed the door behind them, sighing.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Takua glanced at the door. "We're not in trouble, are we?"</p><p>"Not exactly. Although we don't always go out, Tahu's making sure that only the villagers here are in Ta-Koro and no one else. It's been rough for the traders to sneak in, and Tahu won't let us out for any reason, either. We can't send word to the other villages or even go out into Ta-Wahi! Tahu makes sure we have enough food, but it's a bit like..."</p><p>"Like overzealous caretaking?" Takua suggested.</p><p>"Hah! Yeah. Overzealous is the right word." He hummed to himself. "Ever since Tahu began learning new ways to control his body from the Turaga, it's been getting harder to get out."</p><p>"Uh-oh..." Takua wondered whether he'd accidentally made a mistake in coming back. Since he was the Chronicler, he needed to be out where the action was!</p><p>"I'm sure for a professional absentee like you, it'll be a healthy challenge to try sneaking off," Jaller ribbed.</p><p>Takua cracked up. "You're not wrong!" His smile quickly faded as he thought on the situation. "What about Turaga Vakama? It seems that all the others are mobilizing to pitch in. What will he do if he's stuck here?"</p><p>Jaller grinned. "I think he can manage. But enough about what's been going on here. What of the rest of the island?"</p><p>"I should probably tell you along with Vakama. He'll want to hear."</p><p>Jaller nodded, and they left the hut to speak with the venerable Turaga of Fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Onua, Matoro, and Nuju finally see Kopaka, but he's... not in the best state.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for hallucinations and overstimulation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onua eventually caught up with the two traveling Ko-Matoran, and when the group finally reached Ko-Koro, Kopeke rushed out to greet them.</p><p>The ice carver was unusually reserved, even for a Ko-Matoran, but he did his best to update them. "... After you left, Toa Pohatu asked us to look out for Kopaka, as he was missing. I can take you to where we found him, but I advise caution."</p><p>Matoro asked, "Is he in a dangerous position?"</p><p>Kopeke paused. "... No, he's just... unwell."</p><p>"Unwell?" Matoro repeated. "How so?"</p><p>Kopeke waved his arm to signal for the three to follow him, and they began a long trek. All the while, Nuju tensed in anticipation of what awaited them. What had become of his Toa? Could he be saved?</p><p>The Turaga made a series of clicks and whistles, and Matoro translated, *Is Kopaka still himself?*</p><p>Kopeke nodded. "... He' s aware, but he does not like to come out."</p><p>As they continued, Nuju kept quiet, his face ridden with concern. <em>I should have come back sooner</em>, he thought remorsefully.</p><p>They descended down a slope and wound around the great span of a sheer mountain before spotting a hidden nook between two cliffsides.</p><p>Had Kopeke not guided them, even the two experienced Ko-Matoran might have missed the hidden cave. Once they stood at the cave mouth, Kopeke cleared his throat and spoke at normal volume, "Kopaka."</p><p>Matoro glanced between Kopeke and the cave's interior. "You're sure he heard that? Maybe if we tried a bit louder." Matoro drew a breath to call out, but Kopeke rushed over to quiet him.</p><p>The ice carver shook his head. "He can hear us just fine."</p><p>The four remained hushed, and gradually, the soft thrumming of a galloping quadruped grew louder and louder. At first, they could only make out his shining eyes before they could spy his full form. He stopped just short of the entrance, panting.</p><p>Though they were dimmer with weariness, Kopaka's eyes widened as he beheld Kopeke's entourage. He eagerly closed the rest of the distance between and encircled them, almost as if he couldn't believe they'd come. The Toa Rahika of Ice did not smile, but Nuju could tell by the wildly wagging tail that Kopaka was glad to see them.</p><p>"... Well... you got him out," Kopeke said with a hint of amazement.</p><p>Kopaka stepped forward first to smell his Turaga, gently pushing the latter about. Nuju squawked first in surprise, then in protest, and Kopaka recoiled from the noise. Next, he did the same to Matoro, then Onua.</p><p>"Oh! Okay, okay." Onua didn't put up a fight, allowing his comrade this strange greeting.</p><p>"Kopaka," a voice said sharply, cutting through the air like an ice pick. Kopaka straightened and looked back, as did the others. It had been the Turaga's voice!</p><p>Kopaka turned and lowered his head slightly. In the corner of Matoro's view, he spotted the cords along Kopaka's throat shifting as the Toa Rahika of Ice considered his words. At last, he settled for a curt, "Turaga."</p><p>Nuju relaxed, thankful that Kopaka was still in there. He resumed his usual speech patterns, with Matoro translating, *Explain, what's happened to you?*</p><p>"The—" Kopaka cut himself short, regarding his thoughts, once more. Onua furrowed his brow, a concern weighing heavily within his mind, yet he stayed quiet. Kopaka began again, "Because of my change in form, I cannot stand intense smells or sounds. I wanted to be away from the noise and smells, so I came here. But as the days passed, I could not stop hearing or smelling everything that came by. Even as I try to sleep, I jerk awake at every strange noise or smell. I can no longer tell what is a threat or not. I can no longer tell what is real or not real."</p><p>Nuju observed the Toa Rahika carefully. Signs of paranoia crept into the way he spoke, weary eyes darting about and body tensing as his ears swiveled at each perceived noise. Though Kopaka normally thrived in solitude, isolation was completely different. His time alone had exacerbated his Rahi instincts to high alert; no wonder he couldn't sleep. Nuju asked, *You're hallucinating?*</p><p>Kopaka gave a single nod, a bit ashamed to admit it.</p><p>Nuju took a long moment to think; he had never imagined that anything like this would happen. Problems of an unsettled mind could be mitigated by returning to a stable environment with enough socialization to keep Kopaka sane. This would help with the paranoia, but the hallucinations wouldn't ebb away so easily. One thing was certain: Kopaka couldn't stay holed up here. *You must return to Ko-Koro at once,* Nuju commanded.</p><p>Kopaka hesitated, then spoke, "Even if it is Ko-Koro, the noise and smells are still too much."</p><p>*You'll need to grow accustomed. Now, come. The villagers are worried about you. Don't you want to experience them? Don't you want to feel what is real?* Nuju looked intensely into Kopaka's eyes before turning and waving for him to follow.</p><p>Kopaka looked at his Turaga in realization. As if he'd fallen through ice in the middle of a lake, he'd begun to slip further and further into the depths, yet he simply let it happen. It was about time he started kicking to claw his way out.</p><p>He shifted his feet and began, one step, then another, following after Nuju with trepidation, though holding a small glimmer of hope. The other Ko-Matoran and Onua stuck close in quiet support. As they walked, Kopaka drew close to Onua and spoke quietly, "Will you stay with me?"</p><p>This humble question caught Onua off-guard, and he looked into Kopaka's eyes to see the thick weariness that plagued them. The Ice Toa's usual collectiveness and reserved pride had left him. That simple question was a desperate plea for help, something Kopaka never openly asked for. As much as Onua wished to return to tunnel-building, he would have done a great injustice to refuse Kopaka in a time of need. "Of course, brother."</p><p>Kopaka gave an appreciative nod before turning his attention back to their trek, the bushy tail wagging twice.</p><hr/><p>Upon arriving at the village outskirts, Nuju sent Kopeke to arrange a village-wide meeting. Kopaka and Onua intended to join, but Nuju shook his head.</p><p>Matoro spoke for Nuju, *Kopaka, you should rest. Go to Kopeke's observation post at the far edge of the village.*</p><p>Kopaka furrowed his brow. "I should not... Won't you discuss something important? And what should be done to change the Toa back to normal?"</p><p>Nuju gestured forcefully towards Kopeke's post. Matoro said sheepishly, "You... wouldn't be able to handle being at the meeting right now. You really should rest, Kopaka."</p><p>Said Toa Rahika let out a quiet sigh in defeat before turning and trudging to Kopeke's post, with Onua following after. "Don't feel so down, brother. Matoro is right. We shouldn't shock you with stimuli." Onua smiled assuringly at his companion, but it appeared that this series of events had significantly wounded what little was left of Kopaka's pride, so Onua could say nothing more without possibly patronizing the other.</p><p>The entrance to Kopeke's observation post had been built for Matoran, not Toa, so they had an... interesting time squeezing through. However, the inner space was large enough to fit a crowd of Matoran... big enough for two Toa Rahika, at least.</p><p>Kopaka quietly sniffed the air, stepping about to take in the space until he spotted the multitude of observation screens against one wall. Drawing closer, he watched the Turaga speak to the Matoran on the displays but was unable to listen. Light flickered against his transformed mask as he quietly lamented, "I should be ashamed. I cannot even protect my own Matoran..."</p><p>Onua placed a hand on Kopaka's shoulder sympathetically. "You should rest. There's no shame in momentary weakness."</p><p>Those somber ice-blue eyes looked back at him, "I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>This came as a surprise. When Kopaka said "want" and "talk" in the same sentence, a "don't" usually preceded the two words. Yet, Onua insisted, "It can wait. Rest." He also had some questions, but they would have to wait.</p><p>"What if something happens?"</p><p>"The observation screens are right there in case you want to check, and I'm staying in here with you. I'll tell you if I think something is amiss."</p><p>Kopaka considered this for a moment before nodding. He then gingerly stepped away and curled up on the floor.</p><p>A few times, he awoke with a start, asking, "What was that?" at each errant noise.</p><p>Onua calmed him with a "Snow fell from the roof," a "That was me, sorry," or a "It's Kopeke checking in," until at some point, Kopaka finally remained in deep sleep for a long, long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pulling It Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Onewa finally breaks through to Pohatu, Tahu victimizes Takua while Vakama sneaks off, and Onua has a talk with Kopaka.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature because Pohatu (again) imagines some fantasies, and I try to make BS up about Bionicle sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Pohatu worked hard for his reward at the end of each day, Onewa eventually ran out of treats. So, just as quickly as Pohatu had been to practice with his new Rahika body, he stopped listening to Onewa once he realized there would be no more fish.</p><p>Thus, Pohatu resumed his carefree attitude around Po-Wahi. He romped through the dunes playfully chasing after Rahi (which scattered in terror upon seeing a gigantic Toa Rahika bounding towards them), he rolled about in hot sand baths, he took long naps, and he played as goalkeeper for the Kolhii players.</p><p>Yup! Life was good! Yet, something nagged at him continuously as he sat alone with his thoughts. First, he imagined how he and Kopaka could while away the days making love shamelessly in their future den, then he remembered that Kopaka seemed to be not in the best of moods the last time they parted.</p><p><em>Why does he avoid me so?</em> The transformed Stone Toa tore his thoughts away from current lascivious desires to guess at Kopaka's point-of-view.</p><p><em>Ah, I know!</em> Pohatu thought with conviction, <em>I haven't proven myself to be a good caretaker! Of course he'd be disgusted! I haven't made ourselves a comfortable den, I haven't ensured we'd all be safe while looking after our young, I haven't prepared food stores... It's no wonder he's so distant!</em> Pohatu nodded and mentally chastised himself for his incredible thoughtlessness.</p><p>In order for individuals to successfully reproduce, all partners had to desire it. Then during the act, specific areas on the individuals' sexual organs would become polarized. If only one partner's organ magnetized, well then... that would certainly lead to some indignance, and the lack of communication spawned embarrassment for the magnetic party. Pohatu would never wish for such a thing to happen.</p><p>
  <em>Everything should be perfect before I begin courting! I should have known!</em>
</p><p>Carefully, Pohatu began planning for how best to woo his lover.</p><p>Within the hour, Pohatu Nuva Rahika hummed happily as his sturdy claws easily scraped away mounds of rock, hollowing out a cave bit by bit at a choice spot he'd selected along the border of Po- and Ko-Wahi. He'd carried on for a long while under the twin suns before he heard steps in the sand. He looked up sharply only to see Onewa approach, and Pohatu resumed his efforts, seeing that there was no threat. Inwardly, he was a bit disappointed; proving that he could defend their home would have been a good bonus...</p><p>Upon getting close enough for a good look, Onewa crossed his arms and shook his head. "What in Mata Nui's name are you doing?" came his sardonic voice.</p><p>"Making a den," Pohatu replied, as if it made all the sense in the world.</p><p>"Now's not the time to be making a den! You should be looking for the Visorak that did this to you or at least joining your fellow Toa!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why?!" Onewa repeated incredulously. "You think the Matoran will just stay untouched by the Makuta while you leave your Toa duties behind? Don't you miss your normal self?"</p><p>Pohatu thought a moment, momentarily halting his excavation before answering, "Kind of... but I also want to know what this new body can do." <em>In more ways than one</em>, Pohatu added in delighted thought. He chuckled as he allowed himself a lustful fantasy. Although the Toa themselves weren't capable of reproduction, perhaps this recent transformation into Toa Rahika changed that! He and Kopaka would have to try it multiple times just to make sure. All the better, too, since he'd heard that when mating for reproduction, climax felt its best! At that thought, Pohatu resumed his task with enhanced vigor.</p><p>"Hey! Get back here! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" Onewa yelled.</p><p>"I'm listening! Just working at the same time." The grin remained on Pohatu's face as amorous thoughts fueled him.</p><p>"Look at you! You're supposed to be a proud Toa, but here you are digging up the rock like some beast. It isn't for that stuffy Kopaka, is it? Didn't he tell you to leave him alone?" He muttered under his breath, "Where's Matau when you need him?"</p><p>Pohatu's head shot up. "That's because I haven't wooed him, yet! You'll see. Once I'm done, he'll be mine! He's mine!"</p><p>Onewa stepped back, momentarily dumbstruck by Pohatu's sudden change in mood. When Onewa recovered, he shook his head scornfully. "How can you say that?!"</p><p>At this shout, Pohatu turned to him in anger. Thoughts swirled through his head maddeningly, and he could only blurt them out. "He's all mine! He belongs to me!!"</p><p>The Turaga of Po-Koro looked on in chagrin. "<strong>How dare you!</strong>" he snapped. "You and Kopaka <em>love</em> each other. I had to put up with hearing about it practically every day! You'd gush on and on about how much he means to you and how much you value each other's company! And now you dare to lose yourself and presume that Kopaka is just a thing to be won? Something to be kept for yourself? Have you thought about honoring his wish for space or trying to support him as your friend?"</p><p>Pohatu blinked in mortification, reflecting on Onewa's stinging words with guilt. How could he have let himself become so twisted? How could he forget that the depths of love and care went far beyond the mere physical? How could he reduce his own love to something so... shallow?</p><p>Glad to finally break through to him, Onewa continued, "Listen. You might be transformed by this Visorak... thing, but <em>you</em> and Kopaka are Toa! Your duty is to the Matoran, not to yourself, nor Kopaka. They are the heart of everything that gives this great island life. You can <em>never</em> abandon them, even if it means giving <em>him</em> up. If you lose yourself, then the Matoran will lose you, too."</p><p>A heavy silence hung between Turaga and Toa Rahika, the words finally sinking in.</p><p>"You're right." Pohatu sighed. "Early on, Kopaka said that we wouldn't let our relationship get in the way of our duties as Toa. I should honor his word."</p><p>Onewa, too, let out a sigh, but in relief. He gave a small smile. "That is good to hear. Now, I think it's time you paid mind to your other fellow Toa..."</p>
<hr/><p>Takua's blue powerless Pakari popped out from behind a stone wall, surveying his surroundings carefully. "Alright, seems all clear," he whispered to himself. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he sprung forth into a sprint across Ta-Koro's bridge.</p><p>"Halfway there, halfway there!" he panted as the other side drew closer. With his new rebuilt body, stronger and faster, maybe he could actually make it before—</p><p>Before he knew it, Takua dropped to the ground with a heavy <em>THUD!</em> Something heavy and slimy had landed on him, and he groaned as he looked up at Tahu.</p><p>"Thought you could run away again, did you?" Tahu quickly leaped to the side and picked Takua up with one hand. Though Takua's fingers left drag lines across the ground, Tahu had no trouble taking him up and tossing him up a couple times like a Comet.</p><p>Takua sobbed in dismay, "Tahu!! Let me go! What if the other villages need help?"</p><p>"If I let you go, then you may come to harm! I must protect my Matoran, isn't that right?"</p><p>Takua screamed in frustration while being unwillingly dragged back to Ta-Koro.</p><p>Vakama stuck his head out from his hut to locate the source of the noise, and he chuckled sympathetically. As Tahu brought Takua in tow, the Turaga quipped, "That's one way to keep you here. Perhaps we should have had Tahu Rahika while you were still off skipping work, Takua."</p><p>"I can't do my work as Chronicler like this!" Takua cried as he and Tahu passed by. Despite their conversation, Tahu continued walking Takua back to his hut.</p><p>"Just bear with it for now," Vakama said with a wink before suddenly disappearing, taking advantage of Tahu's preoccupation with Takua to sneak off.</p>
<hr/><p>Though he itched to go outside and dig about, Onua sat through the hours to watch over Kopaka as he rested. Admittedly, he was thankful for the times Kopeke or Nuju and Matoro came to check in and update him; he grew even more thankful when Kopaka began to stir. His previously slow breathing returned to normal as he took a moment to recognize his surroundings. His tail unfurled and wagged slightly as he looked to Onua, and Kopaka asked, "How long did I sleep?"</p><p>"Not too long," Onua said, though Kopaka had slept through the entire night and much of the following day. "Did you rest well?"</p><p>Kopaka nodded. "Did anything happen?"</p><p>"I spoke with Nuju and determined a plan: you'll need to slowly work your way towards the village to get used to your senses. You also must learn to identify what you perceive." Onua paused. "However... I'd like to take this time to ask you something." Kopaka tilted his head with interest and gave another nod. Onua continued, "You've always been quiet, but when you need to speak, you're witty and quick. When we first found you, though, it seemed that your words didn't come easily to you."</p><p>The other winced and responded, "You are correct..." He sighed. "I do not know how long ago, but while I was in that cave, I found that I was forgetting. Forgetting how to use my words to speak with others. Forgetting..." He stopped, not wanting to continue.</p><p>"Forgetting what?" Onua asked gently.</p><p>Kopaka took a deep breath. "The sound of Nuju's voice. The color of the sky when Pohatu first asked me if I wanted to be with him. What I felt after we narrowly defeated the Bohrok-Kal, when we stepped up into the light... Small things, but no less important than the rest." He clenched his fists. "I wonder... what else will I lose before we fix this, if we fix this? What will I lose if we cannot fix this?"</p><p>This question burned hard into Onua's mind, and he wondered, would this happen to him, too? To all those affected by the Visorak venom? It terrified him to his very core... to have one's consciousness and sense of self slowly chiseled away by toxins within. No, he had so much more to do! The Toa and Mata Nui needed him, and he still had much to say to Lewa. Now, he deeply regretted not speaking his thoughts sooner. He'd have a serious talk with Lewa the moment an opportunity arose.</p><p>He shook his head to clear his mind of haunting thoughts, somewhat shameful that he'd left Kopaka hanging. "Whenua told me that this affliction is something you can fight back. Even if this venom influences you to forget and let a beastly nature take over, you have your fellow Toa to help you. And although you've momentarily succumbed to its effects, you're stronger than you think, and you're the most logical of us. If there is anyone who would be able to outwit their new instincts, I believe that would be you."</p><p>The look in Kopaka's eyes shifted to appreciation. "You flatter me. If I may, how have you managed to remain aware of yourself all this time?"</p><p>In truth, seeing Kopaka's very apparent change had been sobering enough to Onua, but he did not wish to say such a thing. "I have not always been completely above my instincts. Before Whenua dragged me off, I was content to simply dig away with the Onu-Matoran miners. No one is an island; we all need someone else to snap us out of it."</p><p>Kopaka looked to the side, and his eyes narrowed in thought before returning Onua's gaze. Onua thought Kopaka was about to lash out, saying he worked better on his own or that he didn't need help. However, Onua heard, "Perhaps when I chose to hide away, I didn't truly learn my lesson from the Bohrok-Kal, after all... Hear me, Onua: once I regain functional composure, I will aid you as much as I can, as you have done for me. I owe you."</p><p>Onua smiled. "You owe me nothing, brother. We have fought alongside each other long enough. This is simply what friends do." He gave the other a couple pats on the shoulder, but Kopaka looked at Onua's hand curiously, so Onua did not linger too long. "It seems like you are already recovering."</p><p>Kopaka hummed. "My thoughts are coming back to me." The Toa Rahika of Ice straightened. "But that's enough. I should get to acclimating, already." He bounded forward and swiftly squeezed out of the entrance, and Onua followed after him.</p><p>"Wait, didn't you want to talk to me about something?"</p><p>A small, amused smile crossed Kopaka's face. "Yes, when I first obtained greater hearing and smell, I found I could fully... commiserate with you and the Onu-Matoran, who hate the bright sunlight. How do you manage?"</p><p>"It may not translate too well from sight, but..."</p><p>Before he knew it, he and Kopaka were engaged in a rather intriguing discussion. Kopaka liked to listen rather than speak, yet he still provided keen insight to Onua's suppositions. The Toa Rahika of Earth found that he further welcomed the other's company. Kopaka, too, enjoyed him, appreciating Onua more as a friend and soon precluding any sense of indignity at his current task of regaining his bearings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Forward Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nokama and Whenua wrap up their research in Onu-Koro, Le-Koro is finally getting a handle of things, and Pohatu recruits Gali.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as it warmed his heart to look through his notes from so long ago, Whenua was thankful to have Nokama keep him on task. In fact, having been a researcher in the past, she pretty much took over, not that he minded; despite years of knowing her, it was always interesting to see how her mind worked. Moreover, they hardly spoke of their lives from before becoming Toa. Knowing her, it must have been a bittersweet trip down memory lane, as it was for him.</p><p>In the midst of their work, Nokama commented, "All of this hubbub and running about and tests reminds me a lot of... well, you know. I can't help but feel a bit nostalgic."</p><p>Whenua smiled. "I do hope you haven't forgotten anything."</p><p>"Perhaps the old waterwheel may have become a bit rusty, but nothing that a few of your notes can't fix." She returned the smile. "It's a shame that I didn't come in time to be able to see Nuju and you working together. That must have been... interesting."</p><p>"This whole situation is interesting. Not necessarily without precedent, but it's still somewhat distinguished from what we know. Even though he never looks back, Nuju was able to give us good headway. Plus, he was distracted, so he didn't have much motivation for heated argument," Whenua added with a sympathetic chuckle.</p><p>"I wonder how Kopaka has been faring. Word doesn't travel that much from Ko-Koro, if at all..."</p><p>"Onua's with him, so I'm sure he'll be fine." Whenua looked to one of the glass vials that they'd been experimenting with. "So... now that you were able to get caught up, what's your word on the final concoction?"</p><p>Nokama shook her head. "The best way to make an antidote is with the actual venom, itself. The samples you gathered are more like the aftermath, residue that either contains only trace amounts or is merely byproduct. I suspect that the current formula is good, but not complete. The best way to find out for sure is to have an infected individual try it. It should be safe to absorb... At best, it'll do the job, and at worst, they might just feel bad."</p><p>Whenua nodded. "Alright. Let's prepare for the journey and take any other materials we might need for perfecting the antidote. We've probably kept Matau waiting for too long."</p><p>Nokama chuckled. "He's probably up to his neck in troubles right now."</p><hr/><p>"We have another one, you two!" Boreas called, coordinating with Hikahim to fly in another Rahi net.</p><p>"The nets you and Orkahm made work well for Rahi-catching, Kumo," Hikahim complimented. "Maybe you should jobchange."</p><p>Kumo chuckled, taking the net and squirming Rahi from them. "This is only for now. Once I'm back to normal, I'm going back to bamboo disks!" Gently, he and Orkahm ushered the Rahi, which looked to be a Bog Snake/Ghekula hybrid, into a cage integrated into a hollowed out tree.</p><p>Orkahm spoke to it, "Truesorry scary Rahi. You were shapechanged by the Visorak, and now we're trapping you. But it's for a good reason. We want to know where you are so that when we can, we'll change you back to normal. Don't worry! We'll be sure to feed you every day, and hopefully, we can give you the cure quicksoon!"</p><p>The Bog Snake/Ghekula seemed to understand Orkahm's intent and calmed, though it still didn't like its confinement. It wouldn't struggle... for now.</p><p>Observing the team's work, Matau nodded in approval. "Good work, you four! You've all made good progress!" Boreas and Hikahim flew down to their Turaga, and he asked, "How does it look? Have you seen the other missing Matoran or any other shapechanged Rahi?"</p><p>Hikahim shook his head. "No... It looked like the Visorak-blob is expanding its— their territory; the webs have spread. I also noticed something else." He looked towards the various cages and Rahi. "All of the shapechanged Rahi we've found are predators. I'm still trying to think of why, though."</p><p>Matau nodded. "I've noticed, too. Maybe it's because of competition?"</p><p>"I don't think so. I thinkguess that the Rahi would be smart enough to flee, not try to fight."</p><p>"Even if there are six in there, it still is only one bug-blob." Matau shrugged. "But we'll find out more sooner or later. You all have done well." The Turaga looked to the treeline. "If only a certain Toa would pull his own weight, too..."</p><p>Though Lewa was hidden somewhere amidst the jungle canopy, Matau knew he was slacking off. Unfortunately, Matau lacked the capabilities to both find him and convince him to start acting like a Toa, again. He'd asked Hikahim and Boreas to try finding and talking some sense into him, but they repetitively met with failure.</p><p>As if he could read Matau's mind, Hikahim said, "We can try looking for Lewa again. I think I've thoughtplanned something that will convince him!"</p><p>Though Matau doubted it, he smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. Let me know when you do find him."</p><p>The other nodded, and he took off with Boreas closely following.</p><hr/><p>Pohatu stood at the edge of Ga-Koro, taking a few steps back as the waves rushed towards his feet on the shore. Unable to see his fellow Toa anywhere, he called, "Yo, Galiiiiii!"</p><p>A few seconds passed with no response, though a few Matoran peered over at him curiously. Just when Pohatu was about to call again, he saw something speeding through the seawater in the corner of his vision. He looked over, and suddenly, a great wave was almost upon him!</p><p>He screeched, then darted back, scrambling up the closest palm tree he could find. The water below crashed against the sand and rolled up the shore before receding back into the sea. Still hanging from the tree, he heard Gali chuckle. "Hey—!" he yelled adamantly, but the loud <em>SNAP!</em> of wood interrupted him, and he immediately dropped like a rock to the wet sand with a yowl.</p><p>Gali chuckled and helped her brother up. "I would say that I'm sorry, but..."</p><p>"You aren't." Pohatu could immediately tell from her grin. "But that's fine. I'll think of a way to get back at you," he returned with a wink.</p><p>"Oho? I'm curious to see what you'll do."</p><p>"That'll be for later, but now, I've come to start gathering the Toa Rahika. Care to join me? I may need your help convincing them so we can finally deal with the Visorak."</p><p>Gali nodded. "Yes, it's been a long time. I feel like we've wasted enough of it."</p><p>At that, two Toa Rahika began their journey to Ta-Wahi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Some Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turaga assemble in Le-Koro, Pohatu and Gali try to recruit Tahu, and the Ta-Matoran duo have a close scrape and some heart-to-hearts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vakama panted heavily as he finally came upon Le-Koro in the early morning. The surrounding insects and birds were already awake, gradually adding noise to the air to signal the break of dawn. Vakama had rested a little at night, but it was hard to do so when traveling alone in Le-Wahi</p><p>Doing so in Ta-Wahi was manageable. The foliage was not so dense, and he was familiar with the various Rahi that prowled there. In Le-Wahi, however, thick trees were packed closely together, low-lying shrubs obscured various vines and roots that would trip any haphazard adventurer, and the mud tired one's feet, as if it did not wish to let go of its company, like a desperate host. Even as a Toa, he had not been much of a vineswinger, yet he still missed the old spring in his step and energy from long ago. The jetpack function from his disk launcher would have certainly expedited the trip.</p><p>Nonetheless, he was grateful to finally take the lift with Tamaru up to Le-Koro to speak with Matau.</p><p>"No, I'm quite sure I came up with the term 'Rahika' first," came Whenua's voice, and Vakama's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"You <em>wish</em> you had my kind of genius!" Matau crooned. His eyes shifted to the approaching Vakama, and he said, "Well, well, well! Look what the Muaka dragged in! It's about time, firespitter!"</p><p>Vakama hummed in amusement, even after all the pains of getting there. Regardless of how much time they'd spent working together, he could always count on Matau to rag on him. The Turaga of Fire spoke, "I apologize for the timing. Tahu only caught me up to speed just recently, and shortly after instruction, he became exceedingly... protective. I was only able to leave because Takua was keeping him preoccupied."</p><p>Nokama chuckled. "You must have instructed your Toa Rahika a bit too well."</p><p>"It is good that most of you are in one place so we can discuss matters, though it seems you've already done well to handle the situation on your own."</p><p>"More or less," Matau piped up. "The Matoran Rahika have trapped all the shapechanged Rahi they could find, so when the sciencey group makes the cure, they can go back to normal."</p><p>Vakama raised a brow. " 'Sciencey' group?"</p><p>"We're almost finished," Whenua spoke. "He returned to Ko-Wahi to find Kopaka, but Nuju helped us get a good head start. Nokama was the one who pioneered much of the research the rest of the way through."</p><p>Nokama added, "However, the final ingredient we need would be the venom from these unique Visorak. It's a shame I can't use my mask powers to speak with Rahi, anymore..." At that final word, the three other Turaga turned to her in alarm, since the group of Turaga was not quite in private. "Oh, come, now! Are we still going to keep the truth from everyone? After everything that's happened? Even after the Visorak and the transformations?"</p><p>Matau answered, "That is a very long, long story, sister. By the time we finish storytelling, it might be too late for the Toa!" At this point, Matau ushered Tamaru away, though the latter had bubbling curiosity to the brim. However, this matter was not meant for him to hear at the moment, so he could only comply with Matau's urging.</p><p>Nokama sighed, and Vakama touched her shoulder, conceding, "You are right. After all this is over and we are able to, we must tell the Toa the truth."</p><p>Nokama wished to ask whether they'd reveal this to the Matoran, as well, but that would be a discussion for later. "For now, though I wish to give them all our knowledge from the past, we need them first to somehow get this venom."</p><p>"Yes, yes, that will be done soon," Matau spoke. "Still need to work some... kinks out, but the problem is getting the Toa to do it! If they're all like Lewa, they'd just be monkeying around without a thoughtcare!"</p><hr/><p>"Quit monkeying around!" Pohatu shouted from below. Gali stood with him at the base of Ta-Koro, looking up in irritation at the salamander-like Toa Rahika stuck to the fortress walls. She just wanted this to be over quickly, so she wouldn't have to stay any longer in Ta-Wahi, where lava seemed to spew forth just about everywhere.</p><p><em>I'll shrivel up and quickly become a dried fish!</em> she lamented, trying to think of a way to convince Tahu to leave.</p><p>Pohatu yelled again. "How can you suddenly walk— er, climb— around as if you own the place?!"</p><p>Tahu called down, "Ta-Koro is mine to protect! I need to watch over since Vakama's disappeared!"</p><p>Annoyed, another voice came from the parapet: Jaller's. "For the last time, Vakama didn't disappear; he left to speak with the other Turaga and will be back!"</p><p>"Which is why I must protect Ta-Koro in his stead," Tahu answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>Jaller shook his head. "You speak as if the Ta-Matoran haven't been able to protect themselves all this time before you came to Mata Nui!"</p><p>Vexation broiled within Tahu, his pride snuffed slightly. "Not when the Bohrok came, apparently," he remarked.</p><p>Gali spoke, "That's true, Tahu. The Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal did overrun and catch us off-guard, but we know where the Visorak are, and they're in Le-Wahi! And there frankly aren't as many as there were Bohrok. You won't find any danger here. Please, Tahu. We need your help to resolve this." After a pause with no response from Tahu, she added with some smugness, "Or would you like for us to go without you? I'm sure Kopaka would find your absence an interesting point against you if he chooses to come, and you don't."</p><p>This stoked just the right regions in the fire, and Tahu released his grip from the fortress walls, landing in front of Pohatu and Gali, his eyes ablaze with defiance. "As if I'd ever let that Toa of slush have any such satisfaction! But you didn't have to say that! I was already coming!" Gali smirked slightly, and Pohatu could only look on, dumbfounded. Tahu marched off with confident swagger towards Le-Wahi, and the other two followed after.</p><hr/><p>Jaller sighed as the Toa Rahika disappeared into the distance. <em>Hopefully, when Tahu comes back, he won't be nearly as territorial...</em> The captain of the guard was allowed a few moments of peace before he heard a familiar Matoran hurry out from below. Jaller darted to the parapet to look down in disbelief as Takua rushed out with bag packed.</p><p>"You're leaving, already?!" he called.</p><p>Takua turned and called back, "I need to go with them! As the Chronicler, I need to be where all the action is!!"</p><p>Jaller struggled to form words for a moment before shouting, "Wait for me! You can't just go on your own!" He retreated back into the barracks to pack some supplies, muttering to himself, "That Kolhii-head. I wonder how he gets around unscathed..." Jaller would need to call in a few favors to cover his shifts, but this wasn't the first time. The rest of the guard could manage without him.</p><p>He quickly made arrangements for his absence and ran out to join his best friend, who waited below with an impatient tap of his foot. "Took you long enough!" Takua teased.</p><p>Jaller made sure his spear was stowed securely before knocking Takua lightly on the mask. "Someone needs to watch out for you!" he quipped back with a smile.</p><p>Thus, the two friends made their journey towards the Toa Rahika, hoping they'd catch up to the group and experience history in the making.</p><hr/><p>The Le-Matoran working the landing pad at Le-Koro paused their routine to welcome an incoming Kewa carrying a messenger and the Turaga of Stone. Onewa nodded to the messenger. "Thank you."</p><p>The messenger looked up at his bird and patted its side. "Did you hear that, Mando? A job well done!"</p><p>The bird squawked, and Onewa chuckled. "Thank you, too, Mando." The messenger gave a small wave before Onewa turned to look for his fellow Turaga.</p><p>Onewa whistled as he walked. He hadn't been to Le-Koro for... as far back as he could remember. The village bustled with denizens who were just as lively as the Rahi below. A few pilots from the Gukko Force pointed him in the direction the other Turaga were meeting, and he went his way with purpose in each step.</p><p>When he arrived, Whenua's eyes lit up. "Brother, you've come to join us."</p><p>Matau looked up, teasing, "It's about time you got here! Did you carry rocks with you, or something? That poor Kewa!"</p><p>Without missing a beat, Onewa quipped, "I can't be any worse to carry than you. Why, your head is so big, it's a wonder you can fly, at all!"</p><p>The Turaga chuckled, and Onewa took a moment to examine the various implements strewn about on the work bench. "What's all this?"</p><p>Vakama spoke, "I sent for you so we could have all the Turaga in one place. We are putting our heads together for a cure to the Rahika poison."</p><p>Onewa crossed his arms. "As a carver, I might not have much to contribute, but I suppose you need all the help you can get," he said wryly. "Where's our sixth? Too stuffy to come down from the mountains to meet us?"</p><p>This time, Whenua answered, "He was with me in Onu-Koro, but he had to return to Ko-Koro quickly. We sent for him, as well, but it seems he still needs more time before he can come."</p><p>"Hm, so what do you have so far? Let me take a look!" Onewa lifted up a corner of parchment that had been scrawled on several times. Different areas had been scratched off, no doubt prototypes that had been scrapped after many rounds of argument and finally, agreement.</p><p>Matau piped up, "Not bad, huh?" He grinned.</p><p>"Indeed. Your hand hasn't lost its control." Onewa pored over the different design stages further. "Your current prototype looks pretty good! But will it work in practice?"</p><p>Over the next few hours, he joined the group collaboration, helping to model a few of the designs and debate each version's practicality. In terms of form and function, he'd been one of the top experts at Metru Nui. Now, on Mata Nui, of course he'd be the go-to Turaga!</p><hr/><p>As dark descended upon the outskirts of Le-Wahi, the ground beneath the canopies became nearly as dark as Onu-Wahi, itself. Only bare streaks of moonlight streamed through gaps between treetops, hardly enough to continue the trek to Le-Koro. Thus, Tahu, Pohatu, and Gali camped for the night, with Tahu taking the first watch.</p><p>For the first two hours, nothing of note happened, only the croaking of distant Ghekula calling for mates and chirping of night insects. At first, Tahu thought these croaks were voices, and he could somehow understand them. The words would have made a more demure individual blush as the Ghekula advertised their strength and singing to any potential mates. It was difficult for Tahu to ignore this new ability... when suddenly, he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. His Rahika senses snapped to alert, and he quietly roused his companions.</p><p>"Huh, what?" Pohatu yawned, but Tahu quickly shushed him and pointed towards the source of the sound. The Fire Toa Rahika unhinged his spinner at the ready, and Pohatu quickly did the same.</p><p>Tahu growled, "Who's there? Show your—"</p><p>A Matoran yelped at the unexpected shout in alarm, and he tripped onto the ground at the Toa Rahika's feet, startling them. Gali held an arm out to protect him, shouting, "Wait!"</p><p>Pohatu accidentally released his spinner, but he aimed it away just in time so it hit the ground relatively harmlessly, only engulfing the nearby roots and foliage in stone. In dismay, Pohatu cried, "Sorry!!"</p><p>Gali sighed as another Matoran came out from the underbrush to help the other up. The first adjusted his mask and looked up with an embarrassed expression. "So sorry to startle you guys!" said Takua.</p><p>Pohatu asked apprehensively, "It's just you two, right? No one was hurt?"</p><p>"Thankfully not," sighed Jaller.</p><p>"What brings you two here? Has something happened to Ta-Koro?" Tahu asked worriedly.</p><p>Takua held up his hands. "No, no! I just wanted to be here to record what happens."</p><p>"And I'm here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like... what just happened," Jaller added with a shake of his head.</p><p>Gali chided, "You two shouldn't wander Le-Wahi alone in the dark! Who knows what kind of Rahi could snap you up!"</p><p>"Or what kind of Toa Rahika could accidentally hit you with a spinner!" Pohatu added with a sheepish chuckle.</p><p>Jaller spoke, "Well, we would have had a bit more lighting, if Takua's lightstone hadn't given out. But either way, we're glad we caught up with you. We were beginning to have the same concerns."</p><p>Tahu nodded. "It's best you stick with us."</p><p>Pohatu yawned. "Now, since it's still not time to change shifts, yet, I'll be getting back to sleep!" Gali quietly assented and took the cue to continue resting.</p><p>Jaller also began preparing to bed down but looked up to see Takua still awake. "You coming to bed?"</p><p>Takua shook his head. "I'll stay up with Tahu." Jaller shrugged and laid down, but he quietly yelped, and Takua turned around to behold Pohatu grabbing the Ta-Matoran and holding him snugly.</p><p>Jaller could only look confused as he gestured between Takua and Pohatu and threw his arms up in the air as an open question. Takua chuckled and waved, glad that he wasn't the one being smothered, this time, and he ran after Tahu. Jaller whisper-shouted to Takua to no avail as the Chronicler climbed up the trunk of a felled tree, where Tahu sat to continue his watch. After calling several times with no response, Jaller finally gave up, dejectedly trying to fall asleep in Pohatu's grasp.</p><p>Tahu looked over to his new companion without saying anything immediately, but his gaze shortly returned to their surroundings. Takua examined Tahu, staring for a moment in awe. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until Tahu asked with a stain of hurt in his words, "Disgusted?"</p><p>Takua's eyes widened, and he quickly replied, "No! Not at all! I was just thinking that... you Toa go through so much for us. Just a few days ago, Turaga Onewa pointed out to me that you guys only recently came to the island, and you immediately jumped to defend it. You all came here, and shortly after, you were forced to deal with Makuta. Sure, you didn't all want to work together, at first, but you had one thing in common: you wanted to save the island and the Matoran. I'm a bit ashamed that I haven't been more grateful." He paused before continuing, "It's also really heavy... You didn't volunteer to come here and protect us, right? You had no idea what would happen here."</p><p>Tahu tried to recall, back to when he'd first landed on the beach near Ta-Koro. He tried to remember anything from before he assembled himself on the beach that fateful day, yet he could not. After much thought, Tahu finally answered, "When I first awoke, I had only my name, a directive, and my instincts telling me what I needed to do and what I was capable of. There was nothing before. As far as I can see it, my life started when I landed on Mata Nui."</p><p>"... I can understand that." Takua furrowed his brow, thinking back to the first day when he awoke on Mata Nui's shores. "I'm a bit more scatterbrained, but all the Matoran were like that, too, though that was many, many years back. At least a thousand. If you ask any Matoran, they'll tell you that their lives started when they woke up on Mata Nui's beach."</p><p>Tahu hummed. "I suppose that makes the Toa and the Matoran similar."</p><p>"So that would make me your senior!" Takua remarked confidently, and Tahu laughed heartily.</p><p>"Sure, and I suppose the oldest fish that thrived in the ocean are my seniors, as well."</p><p>"Exactly," Takua said with a snort.</p><p>Tahu sighed. "Anyway... I doubt anyone could have predicted all of this, not even your astrologer. If you say they have, then I will never believe you," he added with a chuckle. "There's no need to worry too much about gratitude. Although appreciation is welcome, it is our duty as Toa to protect you."</p><p>"But you didn't choose to be our Toa! That's why you need to be thanked all the more!" Takua argued. "I'm just saying you all have faced so much. The least we could do is thank you."</p><p>"Well!" Tahu grinned. "Thank you for the thank you." He reached over to pat Takua roughly on the head, skewing the other's mask with a laugh.</p><p>While he righted his mask, Takua said, "Maybe someday I'll find a way to even the scales."</p><p>"Perhaps," Tahu mused, wondering how the little Chronicler could possibly do that. The two spent the rest of their watch looking out for the others while they slumbered, glad for each other's company.</p><hr/><p>Jaller stirred when he heard quiet whispering: a gruff voice and a calm voice conversing in low tones. He opened his eyes slightly as Gali shook her head to clear the fog of sleep before rising. Jaller checked Pohatu's consciousness and thankfully found the Stone Toa Rahika's grasp had loosened. The guard captain quickly wriggled free to join the Toa Rahika of Water.</p><p>Gali waded into a pool of swampy water, though she kept her gilled neck carefully above water level. She smiled with pleasant surprise when Jaller came to join her. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.</p><p>"It's a bit hard with Pohatu's snoring."</p><p>Gali chuckled. "You're always welcome," she said with a warm smile.</p><p>Jaller returned the smile as he sat on the bank, though well away from the water. He was no Po-Matoran, but he was not entirely fond of swimming, either. He took a moment to listen to the Ghekula resume their croaking songs, as the noises in this region differed completely from those of Ta-Wahi. It was somewhat alien, but an interesting change.</p><p>"What do you think?" wondered Gali, seeming to read his mind.</p><p>"Of Le-Wahi?" Jaller asked, and Gali nodded. "I think... It has its own charm, though dampened a bit by the bugs," he added with a swat of his hand.</p><p>Gali chuckled. "You wouldn't be here, were it not for your friend. That is one of the gifts of opportunity he brings you, intentional or not."</p><p>"Huh, never thought of it that way." Had he not been good friends with Takua, he would be working mostly routine shifts as the captain of the Ta-Koro guard. Not exactly boring, but certainly slower-paced. Jaller thought back to his time spent with his best friend, from the small shenanigans to the daring adventures. Despite some of the trouble they got into, he smiled. "If only he'd pick a few less dangerous gifts of opportunity."</p><p>"Danger seems to follow certain individuals more so than others. He must be thankful to have such a close friend who's so willing to protect him."</p><p>"Yeah... Someone has to look out for that Kolhii-head." Jaller thought for a moment. "If I may ask... you Toa don't always agree, but you're always willing to protect each other. Are the others friends to you? Or more like acquaintances you work with?"</p><p>Gali hummed. "Yes, they are my friends. Whether they consider each other friends is an entirely different question. With Tahu and Kopaka, I can see them denying it or maybe not believing it, but in their hearts, they view the other Toa as their kin." She added with a tad of embarrassment, "We're working at it."</p><p>"I keep forgetting that you only had a little bit of time to get to know each other."</p><p>"Well, you know what they say: adversity makes interesting friends."</p><p>Jaller doubted that the six had become friends so quickly, though he didn't dare say this to the Toa. He simply made light conversation for the rest of the watch, and for all the tales of might and heroism, Gali was surprisingly easy to talk to! They could relate over watching out for their friends, however bullheaded or audacious they may be.</p><hr/><p>The next shift, Pohatu looked out upon the dark marshes, then back again. He looked forward, then back, forward, then back. Takua sprawled out next to Tahu, while Jaller rested with Gali; the Matoran dozed peacefully while the Toa Rahika slept in half-alert, as Rahi were capable of doing.</p><p>Pohatu's eyes narrowed as he felt jealousy itch its way under his metal plating. He idly wished that Hewkii had been there to accompany him, however unreasonable that may have been...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kopaka has a relapse, Tahu and Gali try recruiting Lewa, Toa cuddles, and Tahu has deep-seated worries for the future. Some REAL FAST character development.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of two bright suns danced down upon the group of Matoran and Toa, the beams shifting as the wind rustled the trees' leaves. One particular beam shone down on Takua, and its brilliant light and warmth roused him from sleep.</p><p>Hearing movement behind him, Pohatu looked back at the now awake Chronicler and waved amicably. "Mornin'!" The other Toa, too, slowly awoke and prepared to continue their journey to Le-Koro. "Rest well, guys?"</p><p>"More or less," Gali sighed.</p><p>"It's difficult to find quiet with the Ghekula screaming in your ears," Tahu complained.</p><p>"I thought it was fine. Calming, even," commented Jaller.</p><p>"That makes one of you," Tahu grumbled.</p><p>As the only sprightly one, Pohatu asked enthusiastically, "So, are you all ready to go?"</p><p>In response, Gali only gave him a blank look before leaning back and falling into a nearby body of water with a loud <em>SPLASH!</em></p><p>"Me, too," Takua muttered.</p><p>Pohatu took a deep breath. "Well, Gali's dead. Looks like we have to prepare a warrior's funeraAIEEEEEE!" Pohatu screeched as Gali sprung forth from the water, seeming have to soaked the energy she needed to fully awaken.</p><p>"<em>Now</em>, I'm ready," Gali said with a chuckle. She and Pohatu began their march, and Tahu dragged his feet behind after them, somewhat disdaining their morning energy.</p><p>With a yawn, Takua pulled his map out of his pack, turning it so it was oriented correctly. "Let's see... I think we're here, so we should probably be headed in... that direction?"</p><p>However, Pohatu abruptly stopped in front of them, looking about with ears perked. Tahu asked cautiously, "Trouble?"</p><p>As quickly as he'd stopped, Pohatu bounded forward! He answered in a singing voice, "Someone's here!!~" and continued off in another direction, leaving the others with no choice but to follow.</p><hr/><p>Le-Wahi was quite literally torture for Kopaka. He didn't know how he managed to make it in the first time, as pungent odors stung his nose, and too many noises assailed his ears at once. He'd barely made it across Ta-Wahi, but Le-Wahi still proved too much. He wanted to go forward but could not force himself to.</p><p>Onua looked on with worry. "I already said that coming to Le-Wahi so soon wasn't a good idea... You've only recently been able to get used to Ko-Koro."</p><p>Kopaka growled in frustration, pacing at the border between Ta- and Le-Wahi irritably. He didn't want to admit that he'd gotten too confident. He was a Toa! He'd fought Makuta and won, but now a wall of overstimulation stopped him?!</p><p>Kopaka and Onua heard it first before they saw: a being of great mass barreled towards them at high speed. The two's eyes snapped to the direction of shattering wood and heavy trampling, and they braced for a fight. Whatever it was, it was as big as each of them, brown, and not planning on stopping.</p><p>It also yelled, "Kopakaaaaa!!!!" in a familiar voice before pouncing at said victim.</p><p>Eyes wide, Kopaka rolled out of the way, slapping a hand over his mask as a wave of Pohatu's scent washed over him. "Get away from me!" he growled.</p><p>Trying to ease the situation, Onua walked towards Pohatu with both hands held out. "Ah, Pohatu, don't—"</p><p>"Kopaka?" Pohatu asked, his voice and expression laden with concern. "When you ran off suddenly, I was so worried!" He approached, only to be met with more threatening growling.</p><p>Onua tried talking them both down as Kopaka backed away from the cloud of Pohatu's overwhelming pheromones. "Pohatu... it's best if you don't... Kopaka, calm down."</p><p>"Kopaka, what's wrong? You can tell me." Pohatu approached once more, and this time, there was no warning. Kopaka tackled Pohatu to the ground and unhinged his Rhotuka, which whirred with Ice energy as soon as Kopaka pounced. Pohatu gasped, his eyes widening as he beheld the Rhotuka shimmering in white and aimed at point-blank. Tahu and Gali had arrived by this time, and they halted in horror at the sight. Takua and Jaller were some distance behind but saw, all the same.</p><p>"Kopaka, stop!" Onua lunged and grabbed onto the Toa Rahika of Ice.</p><p>Pohatu held his arms out and waved them frantically. "Kopaka, it's me! Stop!!"</p><p>Kopaka suddenly froze, seeming to break out of a trance, and Onua yanked him off from Pohatu. The Ice Toa quickly retreated, his Rhotuka grinding to a stop and stowing away. He stared at his lover, trying to fathom what he'd almost done.</p><p>Onua helped Pohatu back up, holding an arm out in front protectively. Gali and Tahu ran forward to back him up. "What was that?!" Tahu snarled.</p><p>Kopaka looked between the five other Toa, unable to say anything while he panted rapidly. All of their heartbeats thudded in his ears, all aghast and shocked... rightfully so.</p><p>With weight clutching at his core, Kopaka turned away and sprinted back towards Ko-Wahi, back to the loneliness, where he belonged.</p><p> "Kopaka!" Pohatu called after him, but Onua held him securely in place.</p><p>"It's not safe for you, Pohatu," Onua reasoned. "Let's go after him after things have calmed down."</p><p>"But!" Pohatu looked off towards his love, whom he already could no longer see. "Aren't you worried?"</p><p>Onua sighed. "Yes, but I am also worried he'll try to attack us if we pursue immediately. He's not the most stable right now." Pohatu's ears drooped. "Just give him a few minutes' head start."</p><p>Gali looked over Onua, asking, "What happened after Le-Koro? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what were you two doing here?"</p><p>Onua answered, "I first went to Onu-Koro, then returned to the site we all were turned with Whenua. A few days after delivering Whenua back to Onu-Koro, I went to check on Kopaka. It was a good thing, too... He needed it."</p><p>"What happened?" the three other Toa asked simultaneously.</p><p>"Oh, well..." Onua thought a moment to phrase his next words as lightly as possible while still remaining truthful. "He... lost his mind a bit."</p><p>"Lost his mind??" Gali and Pohatu exclaimed.</p><p>"Just a little bit!" Onua repeated.</p><p>Pohatu stuttered, "Why? Wha-wha-wha- HOW?"</p><p>Onua took a deep breath. "Well... Nuju thinks that because he spent several days almost entirely on his own, with no instruction and nothing to keep his Rahika side from taking over, he had difficulty distinguishing reality."</p><p>Pohatu blanked for a moment, processing Onua's words. "So you're saying... he was going crazy?"</p><p>"When you put it like that, it sounds quite horrible, but yes. However! He wasn't <em>completely</em> consumed by it when we found him, and he's gotten better! We came here because he wanted to try re-entering Le-Wahi, but it's apparently extremely stimulating—"</p><p>"I'm going after him!" Pohatu exclaimed, immediately making his way towards Ko-Wahi.</p><p>"Ah! Yes, right. I will go with you," Onua said before running after.</p><p>Gali looked to Tahu, deliberating a moment. Judging that he may make a delicate situation even worse, given that he and Kopaka hardly ever got along, she said, "I suppose it's up to us to go after Lewa."</p><p>Tahu shrugged, not protesting as they made their way in the opposite direction towards Le-Koro with Matoran in tow.</p><hr/><p>Kopaka ran as fast as his legs could take him, away from Le-Wahi's edge, through Ta-Wahi's smoke, and up the snows of Ko-Wahi, so far into a whirling storm, he could hardly see. It was almost as if he could see himself running, as if he could run away from what he'd just done and the emotions that coursed through him just as he'd lost his senses, as if the torrents of snow could wipe it all away.</p><p>Before he knew it, his body took him back to a terribly familiar place. The darkness of the cave welcomed him, and the roaring winds grew further behind him. He ran deep into the cavern until his overtaxed legs finally gave out, and he toppled to the ground, panting. With each breath, the cords in his throat produced a small whine.</p><p><em>How could I do that? How could I attack Pohatu?! Why did I do that?</em> Only the hollow moan of wind at the cave's mouth answered him, and he curled up on the cold stone. <em>Why? Why? Why? I should have been able to control myself!</em></p><p>He didn't know how long, but his breathing eventually slowed, and he could think more clearly. <em>It should not have happened.</em> The snow storm outside continued raging, its noises still reaching his ears this far into the cavern. He twitched at each errant sound, Rahi fear and paranoia creeping further into his consciousness. <em>No... I can't go on like this. I will make sure this never happens, again.</em></p><p>Resolute, Kopaka shakily stood. Quietly, he stepped deeper into the shadows of the cave.</p><hr/><p>Pohatu ran in the direction he'd seen Kopaka go. His nose was not as sensitive as his mate's, but he could still smell traces of the scent. However, both the odor and Kopaka's trail disappeared within a turbid blizzard, the snow quickly covering any vestige of tracks, Kopaka's or not.</p><p>Even so, Pohatu continued tumbling through the snow, calling Kopaka's name. After a while, Onua finally took hold of his shoulders, and Pohatu dropped to his knees. "Kopaka," he croaked, his voice hoarse.</p><p>"Brother, we can't keep going. We must find shelter."</p><p>"All this time, I was playing around in Po-Koro! And he was having a miserable time!" Pohatu cried. "I can't leave him! Not now!" His breaths gave way to sobs, and Onua gave a sympathetic squeeze.</p><p>"Brother..." With Onua's strength, he was able to direct Pohatu to a safe area under an outcropping, using his Rhotuka to wall off against the brunt of the storm.</p><p>Oppressive thunder rumbled nearby, and Pohatu sobbed. Onua patted his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Pohatu," Onua assured. "We've all had difficulties in battling our Rahi sides. It has simply... manifested differently between you and Kopaka. He just needs help."</p><p>"Then how could you stop me?!"</p><p>Voice still calm and comforting, Onua said, "We'd die out there in the cold. Then, how could we help him?"</p><p>Unable to argue, Pohatu took a deep, wavering breath. "After the storm," he decided.</p><p>Onua nodded. "Of course."</p><p>Until then, they huddled close for warmth while they waited, regretting that Tahu had not come with them.</p><hr/><p>The Matoran continued the journey to Le-Koro with Gali and Tahu, still stunned by the thought that one of the Toa had come alarmingly close to killing another. His own lover, in fact!</p><p>Takua spoke quietly to Jaller, "I... hadn't realized how deeply this poison could affect them. Even the Toa have difficulty controlling it."</p><p>"Makes me wonder how Le-Koro's doing, with what you said were four Matoran Rahika and a Toa Rahika there," Jaller thought aloud.</p><p>Gali could not find her words as quickly. "I... am trying not to judge Kopaka too harshly. He's always been the loner of us, and this time, it has come back to bite him. I can't help but feel for him." She glanced at Tahu, expecting him to make a harsh rebuttal, but surprisingly, Kopaka's number one rival had nothing to say.</p><p>Tahu's brow furrowed, not looking at any of his companions but into the distance ahead. He thought of the worst and what he'd have to do if it came to pass. If one of his fellow Toa lost themselves beyond the point of no return, what would he do? Would the Toa have to carry on without them, leaving the lost one in the best environment they could find while minimizing harm to others? Would they just have to hope the lost one came to their senses? How could the Toa bring them back? If worst came to worst, would the lost one have to be put down? Images of festering blood flashed through his mind, of blood flowing through his fingers, then through the other Toa's fingers, then over their bodies.</p><p>He shivered. <em>No! We'd find a way to bring them back. We'd have to find a way... We are less when divided. Under my watch, all six of us will remain, this I swear!</em> Tahu clenched his fists.</p><p>Gali set a hand upon his shoulder. "Tahu, are you alright?"</p><p>Tahu blinked and looked to her. "I'm fine," he said quickly. "Are we at Le-Koro, yet?"</p><p>Jaller and Takua huddled around their map, and Jaller pointed out, "We should be coming upon it soon."</p><p>As the four approached the entry lift, the guards were thankfully more prepared and not as startled by their arrival. "We'll... have to make more than one uptrip," one said as he eyed the great Toa Rahika.</p><p>"Oh, I won't need to take the lift," Tahu said with a grin. He bent his legs, then jumped up against the trunk of one of the trees buttressing Le-Koro. Sticking to the wooded surface with his hands and feet, he began to climb with great vigor! The Le-Matoran looked on in wonder, though this feat was far from new to the Ta-Matoran, so they were less impressed.</p><p>Looking from the cramped lift to Tahu scaling the tree, Gali muttered with a mote of envy, "Show-off."</p><p>Eventually, the Le-Matoran managed to ferry the Ta-Matoran and Gali upwards, though it took a lot of maneuvering with Gali's newly formed fins and long rapier for her to fit.</p><p>Gali all but burst out from the lift once she reached the treetop, and by that time, Tahu had already begun speaking with the Turaga.</p><p>Vakama said with some sheepishness, "Sorry to leave you in the air, Tahu. I needed to meet with the other Turaga to find out what needed to be done."</p><p>"I understand," Tahu said. Though he added with a mutter, "I suppose..."</p><p>Vakama gave a sympathetic look. "I am glad you made your way out of Ta-Wahi. I know how difficult it can be to fight this... bestial side, and it's difficult for you to realize. I am proud of you, Tahu."</p><p>Tahu paused for a long while before speaking again, "It sounds like you have personal experience with this..."</p><p>Vakama hummed, neither confirming nor denying. "That is a long story reserved for after all this. For now, let's just say that this is not the first time we've seen a Hordika transformation."</p><p>Thoughts conflicted within Tahu's mind, and he wanted to press for more. While floundering amidst the sea of questions, his entourage finally came after him.</p><p>Thankful to finally be out of the forsaken lift (and not wanting to think about how she'd get back down), Gali joined Tahu, Takua, Jaller, and the Turaga. She asked Matau, "What's the situation here with the Visorak? I heard that some of the first scouts had been attacked."</p><p>The Turaga of Air answered, "The ones that made it out report seeing not separate Visorak, but more like a bug-blob stuck together, as if they all came out from a tar pit. I'm grateful that we could bring some of the scouts back," he said with a nod to Takua, "but not all of them made it home. I worryfear for the ones that have been missing for so long." Matau's tone changed to annoyance. "And that lazybones Lewa hasn't been helping, at all! For all the trouble we go through, he doesn't seem to care! As if he's suddenly no longer a Toa." He shook his head in consternation.</p><p>"Where is he? Perhaps we can talk some sense into him," Gali offered.</p><p>"Good luck doing that," Matau remarked grimly. "You'll want to talk to the Matoran Rahika. They've been trying to lookfind him."</p><p>"I... heard a bit about it from Takua."</p><p>"Yes, but we managed to calm them, and they've been helping to catch all the shapechanged Rahi that have escaped from the Visorak nest. Not bad, hm?" The Turaga stood with pride, posing with gusto.</p><p>Tahu questioned skeptically, "Don't the Rahi try to escape?"</p><p>"That's the thing!" Matau exclaimed. "Depending on the Rahi, the Matoran Rahika can speak to and understand them."</p><p>"That's incredible!" Gali said. "I know that the Noble Kanohi Rau could enable one to understand other languages, but to understand the language of the Rahi is... intriguing."</p><p>Matau chuckled. "You sound like a certain scholar I know. You should asklearn from the Matoran for more details. They're about West-ways."</p><p>Gali nodded, and the group made as if to leave, but Matau stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!! Hold on!" Matau exclaimed. With surprising deftness, he leaped up onto Tahu and unlatched his Rhotuka spinner mechanism.</p><p>"Hey!" Tahu shouted.</p><p>Yet, Matau felt no threat. "Charge your Rhotuka, but just a tinybit! Only a little!" Matau emphasized.</p><p>Eyes narrowing and not fully understanding, Tahu cautiously did as told, only putting in the faintest bit of energy into the spin before releasing. Matau quickly snatched it up and held it triumphantly. However, he started juggling the hot spinner between in hands with some regret. "Taking a trophy?" Tahu mused.</p><p>"Need this for antidote. Talk later. But first, you, too, water-breather!"</p><p>With an ever-patient chuckle, Gali humored him, and he quickly made his way off towards the other Turaga, who nodded and resumed discussions. However, Matau called one more time, "When you get Lewa, make him come here, too! We need all the short-charged spinners we can get!"</p><p>"Alright, alright," Gali waved, and she and the Ta-Matoran made their way to the—<em>GULP!</em>—the lift...</p><hr/><p>"Yesss, Hikahim sssaw Lewa a while ago and issstill following him. I can show you," Boreas said to the group. The Matoran Rahika's wings buzzed to life as he took off to show them the way.</p><p>"Wait, Turaga Matau also mentioned that you four are able to speak with and understand Rahi, too?" Gali asked.</p><p>Boreas pointed northward. "If we don't go quickly, Lewa might get annoyed and move off. We can walktalk—er... walkflytalk."</p><p>The group assumed a hustling pace after the Nui-Rama/Matoran hybrid, and eventually, the two Toa Rahika carried the Matoran to be able to keep up.</p><p>Boreas explained, "I don't know why, but mossst of the time, one of usss can calmtalk to the Rahi to make them sssettle down. I could communicate with the Nui-Rama/Jaga and Orkahm could with the Bog Sssnake/Ghekula. Hikahim thinks that maybe Rahi of sssimilar type can understand each other, ssso after we were shapechanged, we could underssstand Rahi that are clossely related to whatever kind we are."</p><p>"Huh! Makes sense." Jaller tapped his mask in thought. "Have you tried speaking to any regular Nui-Rama?"</p><p>"Not really..." Boreas scratched the back of his head and spoke more quietly, "They sssay ssome really mean thingss..."</p><p>Gali hummed. "Perhaps we should try communicating with the Rahi..."</p><p>"And how would that help us, sister? I would certainly liked to know," Tahu remarked sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm just considering our options!" Gali rejoined. "It may factor in later. Who knows?"</p><p>Tahu rolled his eyes, but he had to stop himself from running into Boreas, who had suddenly halted and looked about. "Huh, they were right here lassst time..."</p><p>Suddenly, the group heard Lewa's voice. "Leave me alone, already!" The five rushed towards the noise to behold poor Hikahim dodging various fruit flying at him in the air. "I wasn't bothering you! Why are you bothering me?!"</p><p>"Is that really Lewa and not just Kopaka stuck in Lewa's body?" Gali wondered quietly. They still could not see Lewa, who was somewhere within a high tree.</p><p>"Toa Lewa, please," Hikahim tried. "The Matoran are counting on you! Don't you want to be a great Toa-hero?"</p><p>"What I want is me-time!" Lewa accentuated with another thrown fruit, which went wide and wound up hitting Tahu, who narrowed his eyes and growled.</p><p>"Uh-oh..." Takua said aloud upon spotting Tahu's expression.</p><p>Hikahim noticed the group with relief. "Ah, Boreas— Lewa, someone is here to see you." Hikahim turned just in time to catch a fruit to the face, and Lewa cackled wildly. "Very funny, Toa Lewa..." Hikahim said with zero enthusiasm as he wiped the fruit from his face and lowered himself to avoid becoming a flying hazard.</p><p>Lewa stuck his head out to look at the groundlings below. Upon seeing Tahu, Lewa clapped a hand over his mask and let out another guffaw, to which Tahu glared.</p><p>"Ah, Lewa!" Gali quickly called. "We're here to ask you to join us to overcome the Visorak and put a stop to the mutations they're causing. The—"</p><p>"I don't want to come!" Lewa yelled downwards.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The Toa Rahika of Air erupted, "I don't want to!!!" After a stunned silence, Lewa sighed. "Look, the Visorak already did this terrible thing to all of us. Who knows what worse trouble-danger we'd get into by facing it! It'll be awful! Awful!!"</p><p>Gali frowned, and Tahu pointed up at him accusingly. "So, you think throwing fruit around will make it any better?!"</p><p>"It will for me!" Without thinking, Lewa tossed another fruit at Tahu.</p><p>"Listen here, you little—"</p><p>"Uh... Tahu?" said Takua, trying to calm him.</p><p>However, Tahu ignored the Chronicler. "I get why you're here <em>cowering</em>, but you don't think the Matoran are also scared?"</p><p>"Matoran, Matoran, it's <em>always</em> the Matoran!" Lewa exclaimed bitterly. "You know why they don't do it, themselves? Because I'm supposed to be <em>so </em>strong, but I'm not, okay?!" The others remained completely silent, and Lewa continued, "They stay away for a good reason! That thing is crazy-strong! Of course I'm fright-cowering! Before this, I was controlled by the Bohrok, and before that, an infected mask! I might not think-plan all the time like Gali, Kopaka, or Onua, but I do know when things don't look good! Let me be the not happy-cheery one for once!" At that, he ducked back into the canopy.</p><p>After hearing this from their usually upbeat teammate, Tahu began regretting his fiery words.</p><p>Gali, too, felt guilty for not having been there for Lewa. <em>I do wish Onua were here. He's been at Lewa's side for the longest time.</em> She peered up at the swaying leaves that hid their good friend, about to speak.</p><p>"I'm sorry." All heads turned incredulously to the one speaking: Tahu. Even Lewa reappeared to confirm that it truly was Tahu. The Fire Toa swallowed. "I apologize for yelling at you without hearing you out. I won't blame it on our current situation... That would be irresponsible of me. I'm also sorry for not considering you and considering how our recent exploits have affected you. I had assumed you would bounce back, and you did."</p><p>"Only because of Onua," Lewa muttered.</p><p>"You're stronger than you think, Lewa," Tahu called. "I'm sorry that in the beginning, I did not think to support you. You're my brother, and I should do better."</p><p>"We all could," admitted Gali.</p><p>"Oh..." Lewa frowned. "No, it's not right for you all to sorrysay this way! I have a lot to improve, too."</p><p>Gali smiled slightly. "Next time something bothers you, we'll do our best to be there for you."</p><p>Tahu nodded in agreement. "I may not be good at it, but... it's always something to try being good at. Also, so long as we're with you, we'll protect you. So don't go running off on your own!"</p><p>Lewa giggled and nimbly swung down from his perch. "No promises, brother!" As he landed and looked up at them, he smiled with his trademark grin.</p><p>Tahu lifted his hand for a fist bump, but Lewa rushed to give him a big hug, instead. Taken by surprise, Tahu stiffened. The hug ended abruptly as Lewa pulled back, his front slicked down by Tahu's mucus coating. Everyone at the scene shuddered in disgust, including Tahu. "Enough of that... I recall Matau wanted you to drop something off."</p><p>"Ugh. Right, sure." Lewa shook his limbs in attempts to be rid of the Tahu-slime, but his efforts did little. He quickly used some adjacent vegetation to wipe as much of it off before hurrying with the others back to Le-Koro.</p><hr/><p>Onua and Pohatu shivered within their artificial shelter, leaning close against one another in the dark while the wailing storm outside the earthen walls continued with no sign of dying down. Given Onua's preference for the underground and his current Rahi form, he felt downright cozy within these confines. He wasn't sure how his companion felt, however.</p><p><em>At least we're quite safe from any Rahi</em>, Onua thought. He looked to Pohatu, who suffered through the cold with him. He could tell that although Pohatu lived in a region with wildly fluctuating temperatures between night and day and loved a Toa of cold, Pohatu still was partial to the blistering desert heat.</p><p>"B-Brother, I think we are very close friends, right? Very close brothers," Pohatu inquired.</p><p>"Yes, I do agree. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because I don't want you to think I'm being too forward." Pohatu shifted so he could fully cling to Onua with all of his limbs.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you'd never ask." Onua, too, wrapped his arms around his brother, immediately relaxing with the other's warmth. "You're much warmer than I'd anticipated."</p><p>"I think that's partially the transformation's doing."</p><p>Shortly, a soft, reverberating noise began, and Onua furrowed his brow. "What's that?"</p><p>The sound stopped. "What's what?"</p><p>"There was... a fluttering sound just now. Didn't you hear it?" The two quieted to listen, but nothing. Just the winds.</p><p>"Maybe you're hearing things."</p><p>"Huh..."</p><p>They resumed cuddling, and after another pause, the noise began once more. "There. There it is, again."</p><p>"Oh! That seems to be me."</p><p>"What? Why are you doing that?"</p><p>"I don't know! It just started." Pohatu purposefully made the sound, this time. "It's a little comforting."</p><p>Onua hummed, and shortly after hearing the purr, he began chirping.</p><p>"What was that?!" Pohatu exclaimed.</p><p>"That was me, this time. I was trying to figure something out. Was that comforting, at all?"</p><p>"Uh, I guess... What is it?"</p><p>"It's really quite interesting. Whenua explained that it's made when my wings rub against each other in a certain way. Supposedly, the wing surface isn't smooth, but textured so it will produce this sound."</p><p>"Huh!" Another awkward silence filled the air, and Pohatu sighed. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted."</p><p>"About Kopaka?" Onua guessed.</p><p>"Yes... I just want him to be alright."</p><p>Onua's first instinct was to reassure him with an, "I'm sure he's fine," but he held back. From what he'd seen of the Ice Toa, he could not sincerely say such a thing. Unfortunately, he had no other words of reassurance at his disposal.</p><p>"Do you think he's terribly miserable?"</p><p>"He's..." This time, Onua sighed. "He's been experiencing difficulties." At present, Onua now faced the other half of the pair, and for some reason, he found it much easier to support Kopaka through his recovery than to comfort Pohatu. Kopaka was not the chattiest, and it was less complicated to do things, rather than provide empty words of comfort.</p><p>Pohatu squeezed his eyes shut, reducing what little light shone through their chamber. "If I'd known this had happened..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry you have to be stuck here."</p><p>"I know that you can only blame yourself right now, not being able to control what you did in the past, but Kopaka wouldn't want you to despair about him. He's the type who likes to solve problems on his own and keep them to himself."</p><p>Pohatu sighed again. "That's true..."</p><p>"He loves you, and we all know that he didn't mean to attack you. We just need to be calm with him and let him know that we're here to help."</p><p>Pohatu nodded. "He needs us."</p><p>"Yes..." Onua thought to their many wild misadventures, once their lives had spun into disarray. Transformed in both nature and form, would their hearts and souls remain intact?</p><p>He dearly hoped that he had enough time. A small part of him lamented that he could not speak with Lewa, that they could not hold each other close. His heart clenched from the unyielding cold as his thoughts shifted from Kopaka to Lewa. He sent a silent plea to the air. <em>Please let Lewa be safe and sound.</em></p><p>The Toa Rahika of Earth closed his eyes to listen to the unreleting storm outside, hoping for any sign... any, at all, that signaled the blizzard's end...</p><hr/><p>Nightfall in Le-Koro was much easier on the ears than on the ground. The canopies were further removed from the many nocturnal insect and frog calls, and the leaves dampened the noises, somewhat. Yet, Tahu still could not sleep. He sat at the edge of the village, looking down in thought over a rail.</p><p>He heard light footsteps from behind, and he quickly whirled around, only to see Gali approach. "Sorry," she said, her hands raised. "Just me." Tahu relaxed, then turned back to his brooding. "Couldn't sleep?"</p><p>Tahu nodded. "There is much to think about."</p><p>Gali ribbed him slightly. "That's not very Tahu-like."</p><p>"Well, who wouldn't be kept up by these thoughts?" Tahu insisted.</p><p>"That's true. However, you're not the type to get hung up on thoughts or become a chronic worrier." Tahu didn't answer, and Gali asked, "What's on your mind? You've been quite troubled."</p><p>Hesitantly, Tahu spoke, "I have been thinking about what would happen if one or more of the Toa succumbed to their Rahi instincts, and if they became a danger to others..." Gali hummed and nodded, listening well. "I won't let it happen! I won't!" Tahu's mind recoiled from what he'd imagined earlier, of Toa with their fellow's blood spilled on their hands. "It cannot become a reality," he said quietly, more to himself than to Gali.</p><p>"We will find a way," Gali assured. She knew it in her heart, as if the Great Spirit proclaimed it, himself.</p><p>However, the unsaid lingered between them, as if a terror beyond a cliff's edge, which they dared not approach. <em>What if those who would find a way are lost to us?</em></p><p>Neither of them could answer, only hope.</p><p>"We can only put our faith in our brethren and the Matoran," said Gali in a hushed tone.</p><p>Unable to contradict her, Tahu nodded. "It is... difficult to be the strongest on the island, yet have so little power."</p><p>"Yes..." Gali betrayed a tinge of sadness in her voice. "We can only do our best, keep our wits about us, and hope it will be enough."</p><p>At that, the two kept silent for a long while before heading back to rest with Lewa until dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Together, Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Turaga make a breakthrough! The full Toa team is finally assembled! Kopaka and Pohatu make have a loving conversation! Lewa and Onua have a loving conversation!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaller yawned and stretched from his hammock. Thankfully, the Le-Matoran were generous enough to spare the Toa and company places to sleep for the night.</p><p>He rubbed at his eyes and glanced down to the hammock below, only to see that it was empty. He yawned again before jumping down to look for his friend. "Must have wandered off, again," he muttered.</p><p>Around him, the village's early risers began their day, and shopkeepers set up before opening, making sure that everything was in order and stocked. The musicians dared not perform at this hour, but they surreptitiously tested their instruments at muted volumes, tuning as best as they could in excited anticipation. In hushed tones, but amicably, they bickered about which pieces to start with, which to build up to, and which to reserve for their finale.</p><p>Jaller smiled. <em>They're as enthusiastic at music as I am for protecting Ta-Koro!</em> he thought. After a few more moments of exploring, he finally spotted Takua sitting, facing the sunrise. The gentle swirls of a brush against parchment filled the air intermittently, as Takua paused now and again to compose his thoughts.</p><p>Jaller took his time strolling up and sitting beside his friend, looking over at Takua's notes. "Le-Koro works valiantly to curb Visorak threat. Turaga band together for cure," Jaller read aloud.</p><p>Takua chuckled sheepishly. "It's a work in progress. I'm... trying to cut the Toa some slack."</p><p>The Ta-Matoran guard hummed. "They'll have to pull off a great feat to first snap out of it before facing the Visorak. Seems rough, but the Le-Matoran who were poisoned seemed to pull it off together, so it looks promising."</p><p>"True, but we can't just slack off. We all need to do our part." Takua went back to writing, again.</p><p>"So get to it, Chronicler. History's not going to write itself," Jaller teased.</p><p>"Heeey..." The two good friends laughed, then quieted, looking about to make sure they hadn't disturbed any of the still sleeping residents before grinning at each other. Takua was about to say something when they saw the Toa emerge from Lewa's hut.</p><p>"I don't know how I feel about leafy beds," Tahu began. "Not very firm..."</p><p>Lewa chuckled. "Any leaves in Ta-Koro would firecatch. No wonder you're limited to just rock and stone," he teased smugly.</p><p>Tahu wanted to retort, but a bustling commotion from Matau's hut interrupted him. Curiously, Toa, Ta-Matoran, and a few Le-Matoran onlookers approached to investigate. Gali looked worriedly to the hut's door and window, through which grey smoke billowed as the Turaga exited in coughing fits.</p><p>"Aha!" came Matau's triumphant voice. "I told you it would work!" He held up one of Lewa's spinners, though it had been modified and took on a lighter hue. The spinner thrummed quietly with newly bestowed qualities.</p><p>"I lost the bet?!" Onewa cried incredulously.</p><p>"Indeed you did, brother. Now, pay up." Matau gestured with his other hand, and Onewa begrudgingly slapped something into his palm.</p><p>Nokama chuckled. "And?" Onewa hesitantly gave her something, as well.</p><p>"What's going on, Turaga?" Gali asked. "Is everything okay?" She gestured to the smoke now dissipating from the hut. Vakama shook his robe to snuff out a small ember at its corner and waved his Firestaff through the air to cool it, and the color along its main heating element slowly turned from bright yellow to its regular red.</p><p>"Better than okay, Water Toa!" Matau exclaimed. "We've craft-made something to capture the venom-thrown Rhotuka so you can use it to cure yourselves!"</p><p>The Toa's spirits immediately lifted upon hearing those words. Tahu blurted, "How?"</p><p>Nokama answered with a tired smile. "We've all put our heads together to turn your Rhotuka spinners into venom capture spinners. Theoretically, you would have to launch it at an incoming spinner carrying the Rahika venom. This device will then capture the venom and transform into an antidote spinner. After that, you'd need to be hit with it to transform back into your normal forms."</p><p>Whenua interjected, "But it still remains to be tested. Perhaps we could acquire something from any of the poisonous Rahi hybrids the Le-Matoran Rahika have captured. It's not precisely Rahika venom, but—" The Turaga began debating amongst themselves again until Whenua addressed the Toa. "In the meantime... you should check on your fellow Toa in Ko-Wahi."</p><p>"Sure, sure. Play with your new toys," Tahu replied. "I'm sure the others are trying to drag Kopaka back into Le-Wahi, again." Even though he was trying to be a good leader, he couldn't help but smirk at the mental image.</p><hr/><p>Pohatu twitched awake, his eyes opening to see nothing but walls with nary any light. Instinctually, he began to panic, pulling away from Onua and awaking him abruptly.</p><p>"Hm?" Onua mumbled groggily, eyes finally focusing on Pohatu. "Pohatu, it's alright. We were taking cover from the snow storm, remember?"</p><p>Pohatu stopped scratching at the walls with his claws, finally remembering. "Oh, right! Heh... we must have fallen asleep at some point."</p><p>Onua nodded. "It's a good thing we had each other for warmth. Here, let me get that for you." Using his claws, Onua dug them both out. Pohatu all but leaped out from the makeshift hideout, shaking the dirt and snow off as he blinked to adjust to the bright light of the twin suns from both above and from that reflecting off from the fresh snow. "Ah." Onua commented, shielding his eyes, "One of the other reasons I don't like Ko-Wahi."</p><p>Pohatu turned to him with a small smile. "You don't seem to have very much luck with light, my friend. Po-Wahi wouldn't suit you, either." He chuckled. "Now, are we going to find Kopaka, or what?"</p><p>"Yes, I think I know where he may be."</p><p>In the distance, Pohatu spotted a spatter of red, blue, and green, and he waved.</p><p>The Fire, Water, and Air Toa Rahika quickly joined them, with Lewa taking the challenge of hopping through while carrying two (slightly shivering) Ta-Matoran in tow. Tahu struggled through the snow muttering, "Awful, simply awful. I hope Kopaka knows what we're doing for him..."</p><p>Gali had similar luck through the piles of snow, though she didn't say anything. Ice is simply frozen water, after all, and she did not feel like lambasting her brother's element. "Still only two of you?" she asked Pohatu and Onua.</p><p>"I thought Pohatu would have tear-dug through all of Ko-Wahi, by now," Lewa quipped.</p><p>"Heavy snow storm. We had to take shelter," Onua explained. "However, as I was telling Pohatu, I may have an idea as to where Kopaka went."</p><p>"Well, show the way!" Tahu said emphatically. "The sooner we're out of here, the better."</p><p>Onua retraced his steps from the last time he had visited, though it took him a while to get his bearings, with all of the new snow changing the landscape. Eventually, Onua led them to the cave entrance, hidden away between two sharp mountains. The snowfall had swept in and obscured its location but did not cover it completely, contributing to the time Onua took locating it. In Ko-Wahi, nearly every mountain looked the same to an outsider, each white and grey peak mirrored all the rest around it. Onua pulled a miracle in actually finding the same cave.</p><p>By now, clouds obscured the direct sunlight, giving the skies a mottled grey hue. The other Toa stared uncomfortably into the maw of the dark, ominous cave. The sight seemed to instill within them a deep sense of foreboding, though they couldn't understand why; the feeling was deep and instinctual, not something that could be explained with mere words. After all, Rahi didn't need words.</p><p>Pohatu entered first, stepping carefully as his ears swiveled to pick up any sign of danger. The rest followed after, and as they strode deeper into the winding cave, their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Behind them, moaning winds wailed, sounding eerily like a mourning voice.</p><p>Deeper within, the group passed several icy stalagmites, not taking note of them, at first. However, after noticing a few with unusual shapes, they realized upon closer inspection that these were not natural formations... These were Rahi that had been frozen in place. The unlucky Rahi were captured in gruesome suspense: some had been caught unaware, others had been frozen in aggressive stances, and yet others were caught in a moment of retreat. Thankfully, no Matoran shapes were among them, but a chill ran through each of them at this new revelation.</p><p>"With control, perhaps I could thaw them," Tahu offered uneasily.</p><p>"We don't know how long they've been here. It may be in vain," said Gali.</p><p>"I also feel like insta-freeze kills almost any Rahi," Lewa commented.</p><p>The group fell silent, even the Matoran, as they collectively wondered if Kopaka had finally succumbed. The evidence both from his recent behavior and the lair certainly didn't help his case.</p><p>Takua was finally able to say aloud, "What will it be like... with five coherent Toa facing off against a feral one? Could it be... permanent?"</p><p>"No, it can be reversed!" Gali proclaimed confidently. "Nokama told me... the Tuaraga have a lot to tell us about this once we have dealt with the Visorak, but Nokama knew this for sure. If Kopaka is not in complete control, he can be brought back."</p><p>"How?" asked Pohatu.</p><p>"Well..." Gali hesitated. "We just need to remind him who he is!"</p><p>"As much as I'd like it to go peace-smooth, I think Tahu should be up front. Ice brother probably won't be in the happy-cheeriest of moods with us barging into his den and making so much noise..."</p><p>"That is a good idea," Tahu assented.</p><p>"Now hold on, brothers," Onua began. "We are five against one, so there is no question that we could subdue him if needed, but remember that he is our fellow Toa. We should approach first with intent to help, not harm. He descended into mild psychosis because of his isolation. The last thing we should do is give him further reason to push us away and distrust us."</p><p>Pohatu looked to Tahu pleading, "Please don't hurt him."</p><p>Tahu glanced at Pohatu. "Depends on what he does. You, too, should be ready for action, if necessary."</p><p>Pohatu sighed, unable to rebut him, and the group continued with even greater caution. Gali made sure the Matoran were safely behind them.</p><p>"Perhaps it is not safe for you to follow," she said. Moreover, she wanted to be respectful of Kopaka's struggles; having a larger audience could make him feel even more ashamed of his lapse in cognizance.</p><p>"We can follow further back," Takua suggested.</p><p>"I can give a shout if trouble comes from behind," Jaller followed.</p><p>Gali thought a moment before admitting, "Matters in confronting Kopaka are likely very delicate, and we would rather not crowd him with large numbers. The frozen Rahi should be quite a warning for any curious Rahi from outside. It may be uncomfortable, but it is probably safest for you there."</p><p>"Awh, I understand, Gali." Though it would be certainly unnerving, Takua realized there really was no better choice in the matter.</p><p>Gali nodded to Jaller. "Call loudly, if anything happens." The Ta-Matoran guard saluted, and the Toa Rahika of Water smiled slightly. "Thank you, you two." She quickly joined the others who awaited her, and they continued deeper into the dark cave, the howling echoes of the wind dying down the further they went.</p><p>Eventually, they stopped at what looked to be a solid wall of ice. Within, they saw a dark shape frozen in place. The being's heartlight pulsed faintly and slowly, seeming to be in a state of suspended slumber.</p><p>"Who—" Onua's eyes probed the shape's outline and confirmed his suspicions. "Oh... oh, dear."</p><p>"What is it?" Tahu asked warily.</p><p>"It seems... Our friend may have encased himself within," Onua answered with sadness. He looked to Pohatu, who looked on in a mixture of horror and heartbreak.</p><p>"Well, get him out!" Pohatu cried to Tahu.</p><p>"Alright, alright. Stand back." Tahu and the other Toa distanced themselves from the ice wall before Tahu fired one low-charge Rhotuka after another, carefully whittling away at the ice as it steamed and melted, the water flowing past the five's feet.</p><p>At the final spinner launch, the ice immediately covering Kopaka cracked, falling and shattering against the wet ground. The combination of his now broken prison and the unusually warm air stirred the Toa Rahika of Ice back to consciousness, and he drew a sharp breath with a cough, his heartlight flashing more steadily. His blue eyes flew open, at first spotting five large, blurry figures before him. He stepped forward, only for his legs to briefly give out, and he grasped the side of the broken ice with a clawed hand, hunching to allow his Rhotuka spinner to unlatch and begin charging.</p><p>The other Toa stepped back in alarm, though Tahu didn't waste any time preparing his own Rhotuka. Pohatu quickly shouted, "Kopaka, it's us!"</p><p>Kopaka's eyes widened before his spinner slowed to a halt and stowed itself. He coughed and stood uneasily, rasping, "Sorry, couldn't see you." He rubbed at his eyes roughly in an attempt to clear his vision.</p><p>Pohatu wanted dearly to run up and emrace him, but he held back. The other Toa kept their distance, too. "Are you alright?" asked Onua.</p><p>"Why... did you free me?" Kopaka asked, genuinely baffled that they'd do such a thing.</p><p>Gali spoke gently, "You are needed, brother. There is still much we must do."</p><p>"What benefits I can provide aren't worth potentially endagering you or anyone else," Kopaka snapped.</p><p>"You're not suited to wallowing in this hole," Tahu interjected. "Stop moping and let's get to work. You're the last one, and all need to be present to protect the Matoran."</p><p>Kopaka's eyes narrowed with a growl. "Didn't you hear what I said? I shouldn't be anywhere near Matoran, if I can't control myself." He was tempted to launch a spinner particularly at Tahu, but he didn't have the energy. Lucky Tahu.</p><p>Gali stepped in, giving Tahu a slight look of reproach. "What he means to say is, we'll never be the same without you. We all know you, and we know you wouldn't normally attack your fellow Toa or Matoran. We have faith in you." Kopaka gave her a look of doubt, and she added, "You should have some for yourself."</p><p>Kopaka paused, and Pohatu said, "I won't step over your boundaries. I'm sorry for not taking a hint and giving you space. I won't do it again."</p><p>"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault," Kopaka uttered quietly. He couldn't bring himself to look into Pohatu's eyes.</p><p>"Come, ice brother," Lewa urged gently. "Maybe you could join us this time against the Visorak, and if our plan to shapechange back to normal doesn't work, you can do what you want."</p><p>"Lewa...!" Gali quietly chided, though Onua made eye contact and slightly shook his head, so she quieted. <em>He must know what to do...</em></p><p>"Mn," Kopaka responded, and for a moment, they couldn't decide whether that was a no or a yes, so they stood there awkwardly.</p><p>"Besides," Onua added. "If you turned yourself into an icicle, Pohatu would be devastated! Don't you think you two should try to make up, at least?"</p><p>Kopaka continued looking at the ground, a defeated expression returning to his face. "I will join you."</p><p>"Good, now let's get back to Le-Koro. We're burning daylight." Tahu turned and began his trek away, and the other Toa reluctantly followed. Kopaka stayed towards the back of the pack without a single retort, and Onua hung back with him.</p><p>Pohatu looked behind with deep-seated worry, but he kept away, wishing not to discomfort his lover any further.</p><p>The group came upon the two Ta-Matoran on the way out, who made hushed conversation with the Toa manning the front. To their surprise, they met Nuju and Matoro at the cave's entrance. Even Kopaka looked up at them.</p><p>Matoro explained, "Kopeke saw you five Toa looking about in Ko-Wahi and notified us. We figured that since we saw only five of you..."</p><p>Nuju made a series of whirrs and gestures, which Matoro translated, *What happened?*</p><p>Voice low, Kopaka answered, "You would be disappointed."</p><p>With a sympathetic look, bordering on gentle, even, Nuju replied, *You would be surprised.* The Turaga spoke to the rest of the Toa, *It is well that you help your brother in need and keep him level-headed. Now that we've finished all urgent business in Ko-Koro, Matoro and I shall accompany you to Le-Koro.*</p><p>Tahu nodded. "Very well, Turaga. We already have some baggage along for the ride. Two more is not much more trouble."</p><p>Nuju scoffed and quipped, *Check that hot air of yours, Toa of Fire.* The two took their place with Kopaka, though Nuju sensed his Toa was not receptive and simply kept him company with Onua.</p><p>Thus, the group of Matoran, Turaga, and Toa Rahika continued on from the snowy landscape of Ko-Wahi to the humid jungles of Le-Wahi.</p><hr/><p>By the time the group arrived at Le-Koro, the suns burned a bright orange as they began sinking beneath the horizon. Getting to the village had been a <em>nightmare</em> for Kopaka, even if he tried not to show it. He'd spent nearly the entire time in Le-Wahi with hand over mask and ears pointed down. Thankfully now, though, he had grown somewhat used to the various stimuli, even if his nose and ears still hurt. The Matoran excused themselves to report to the five Turaga at work.</p><p>Since the Turaga still needed to create more venom capture Rhotuka, the Toa had a moment of respite before the next day (once the Turaga collected yet another set of low-charge spinners from the six). Kopaka found a secluded spot in the village to look out at the sunset, and Pohatu followed a distance away to check on him. Lewa almost made a smug comment but read the tension in the air and, in a moment of acute social clarity, decided better of it.</p><p>Left fairly alone, Kopaka and Pohatu Rahika gazed separately upon the sunset for a few quiet moments. Wordlessly, they remembered the first day of their relationship together, sitting upon a beach dune by Naho Bay in each other's company. Pohatu had slung his arm around Kopaka's back, and Kopaka had leaned into the touch while they peacefully watched the twin suns disappear, day turning gently to night.</p><p>The two finally looked at each other, the yearning behind their eyes unbearable. At last, Pohatu stood, asking tenderly, "May I come closer?"</p><p>"You're not afraid?"</p><p>Pohatu shook his head. "I know you didn't mean it." Kopaka looked down, and Pohatu sat next to him, still not touching. "Do you remember?" Pohatu asked.</p><p>"Yes, I... I do. All of it." A small, sad smile alighted in Kopaka's eyes.</p><p>Pohatu continued staring at his love. "I love you."</p><p>The next word came nearly instinctually. "Forever."</p><p>Pohatu started to reach his arm around but stopped, gauging Kopaka's reaction. The other looked at him levelly, asking, "Why aren't you afraid? After what I..."</p><p>"You didn't mean it, my love. And I'm the one who didn't respect your boundaries. I promise I'll keep them in mind from now on." Pohatu lowered his arm and settled for simply touching hands. "Don't blame yourself so harshly."</p><p>Kopaka gently laced their fingers together. "... I was so afraid I'd lose everything: my coherence, my sense of self, my memories... everything."</p><p>"I'm glad you didn't, and even if you did, all six of us would work through it. Plus, you'd always have me to depend on."</p><p>"And you..." Kopaka halted, thinking his next words through carefully. "You always have me. I will do everything I can to make sure that stays true." Their hands drifted closer, their palms clasping together, and Kopaka hummed. "Earlier, I considered possibly cutting our relationship off to protect you, but you're making that decision incredibly difficult."</p><p>Pohatu laughed, his tail flicking jovially. Kopaka smiled, and his own tail wagged pleasantly. Carefully, he lifted a hand to gently cup the side of Pohatu's mask, not wanting to make the slightest scratch, and his lover purred. In turn, Pohatu scratched behind Kopaka's ear; the Stone Toa Rahika's claws scraped past the dense fur, and Kopaka's tail wagged even harder.</p><p>Pohatu grinned, though he dare not bring it to Kopaka's attention, lest he make his dear Ice Toa stop. With a chuckle, Pohatu wondered, "Have you ever thought about what would happen if we stayed like this?"</p><p>Kopaka stopped enjoying Pohatu's pampering for a moment to reply, "We would simply do what we still can, regardless of our forms. Our duty to protect Mata Nui hasn't changed. After a while, the Matoran would get used to our new selves. This isn't the first time we've transformed, after all."</p><p>Pohatu paused. "Have you ever thought about settling for a while? Just long enough to have some offspring?"</p><p>Kopaka sighed quietly. "I know it's something you'd want, my love, but you know we can't."</p><p>"We don't know that. Since our forms have changed, maybe we can also—"</p><p>Kopaka shook his head gently. "That's not quite it." Pohatu quieted to listen. "Duty, Pohatu. Even if we miraculously aren't called upon while we take care of ourselves and our offspring before and after they come to be, do you think you would be able to forsake them in order to save the Matoran? Once danger does inevitably strike again, do you think our enemies wouldn't be above leveraging our offspring against us?"</p><p>A grave silence hung between them as they peered into each other's eyes. They both knew the answer.</p><p>Pohatu wanted to speak, to say that he wouldn't let such a thing happen, but he couldn't be that confident... To say such a thing meant denying the undeniable.</p><p>Instead, Kopaka spoke again. "Being a Toa means living a life of uncertainty and danger. It would be cruel to throw our offspring into this world without being able to guarantee that we can satisfactorily take care of them."</p><p>Pohatu looked crestfallen. Kopaka never lied, always opting for the truth, regardless of how much it hurt. The Stone Toa Rahika knew that Kopaka was right, yet Pohatu lamented the irrefutable logic in everything that had been said, loathed the fact he could not argue. He leaned in close, his head resting against Kopaka's heartlight. Kopaka held him protectively, stroking his back tenderly. At last, Pohatu spoke, ever so softly, "We didn't choose to be Toa."</p><p>Rather than admonish him, Kopaka softened his gaze. "I know..."</p><p>Pohatu raised his voice. "Well? Say something!"</p><p>Kopaka furrowed his brow. "What is there that I can say?"</p><p>Pohatu sighed. Again, Kopaka was right; there was nothing <em>to</em> say.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault." Kopaka nuzzled his partner slightly, unsure how else to comfort him.</p><p>"I'm sorry it has to be this way."</p><p>It was Pohatu's turn to give a nuzzle, not responding.</p><p>Kopaka ventured a sniff, wanting to burn Pohatu's scent into his mind, but realizing that much of the strong odor from before had significantly diminished. He murmured with a loving smile, "I'll always love you. Forever and always. For as long as I live, I'll be here for you."</p><p>A cold sadness struck Pohatu's heart. "Please don't say that. I don't want to think about a time when you're not around, anymore."</p><p>Kopaka's eyes held infinite love for him, but they were tinged with melancholic sympathy. "I'll be here for you."</p><p>They embraced, again, not wanting to part.</p><p>Pohatu spoke, "I love you forever, my Lumi," and for some reason, Kopaka's breath hitched. Words caught in the Ice Toa Rahika's throat, so he could only bury his face in the crook of Pohatu's neck. "We'll get through this... together."</p><p>Kopaka knew these were tenuous words, but he didn't say anything, wanting to cling to the assuredness in Pohatu's voice as if it were written in stone and permafrost.</p><p>The two remained close for the rest of the night, not saying another word but simply appreciating the time they had together, knowing that forever may not be forever.</p><hr/><p>Lewa skipped along his village, greeting each Matoran he came across, while Onua tagged along. The Earth Toa Rahika thought with unease, <em>What shall I say?</em></p><p>"Ooh, hello, Tamaru!" Lewa exclaimed happily. "How goes everything?" He chatted with the little Le-Matoran, unaware of Onua's turmoil.</p><p>After a few more rounds of greeting the villagers, Onua finally worked up the courage to say, "Lewa, I would like to speak with you in private, if you wouldn't mind. This is a matter that has been getting to me, lately."</p><p>"Oh!" Lewa looked to him in surprise. "Sure, we can close-talk in my hut." By now, the leaves of neighboring trees obscured the brightest light from the receding suns, relieving Onua's eyes and signaling the end of the day for most of the Matoran.</p><p>Onua and Lewa stepped into the Air Toa's hut, and his eyes quickly adjusted to the heavenly dark. Now that all six Toa were present, they couldn't all simply bunk in Lewa's hut, so the Le-Matoran prepared some temporary arrangements for two more rooms. Thus, here, they'd have all the privacy they needed.</p><p>"Lewa," Onua began gently, "I've been worried about what may happen if either of us aren't able to overcome our Rahi sides, for whatever reason..."</p><p>"I wouldn't heart-worry too much," Lewa said casually. He tried not to think about it...</p><p>"Yes, I understand. I have nothing but faith in us," Onua said hopefully. "However, I wanted to say this before time runs out for either of us... I care deeply for you, Lewa. I love you." He felt a tinge of embarrassment from saying it aloud. The two had danced around it previously, with both Lewa's carefree attitude and Onua's reserved nature... not to say they weren't serious!</p><p>Lewa smiled. "I know, Onua. I deep-love— I mean, I love you, too. From the bottom of my heart." He took a few moments to formulate his next words. "I know I can trust you with anything. I really really really don't know what would have happened without you," he said with a tinge of regret.</p><p>"No matter what happens, I wish to stay together. If the worst does happen or if you do lose yourself... I will do my best to take care of you and help you return to your senses."</p><p>Lewa was quiet for a moment before hugging Onua tightly, needing a moment to regain the steadiness in his voice. "I know you will," he said quietly. They had grown very close, though it had been unnoticeable, at first. Onua had a knack for deeply understanding Lewa's deepest thoughts and fears, and the Earth Toa knew how to comfort him best. "My love?" Lewa tested with uncharacteristic shyness, wanting to try the pet-name against his tongue.</p><p>Onua smiled adoringly, nuzzling the side of Lewa's face gently, and Lewa melted under Onua's tender touch with a sigh. "Yes, my dear?"</p><p>"I'll always love you," Lewa said, grinning.</p><p>"I'll always... deep-love you, too." The two looked at each other affectionately before embracing, again, hoping for nothing but the best for the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Finding a Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toa Rahika and Visorak finally face off! Everyone debates what to do. Special guest appearance of Veesjan's OC, Hikahim!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, the Toa prepared to embark in the morning as the Turaga finally finished their work on the venom capture Rhotuka.</p><p>They bestowed upon the Toa a set of the new inventions, with Nokama saying tiredly, "There, aim true to make sure you don't waste them."</p><p>"You'd <em>better</em> not waste them!" Onewa repeated more forcefully. The other Turaga chuckled lightly in agreement.</p><p>"We won't. We'll take our greatest care," Gali assured.</p><p>"And be sure you get the spinners specifically laced with Rahika venom, none of the other types," Vakama asserted.</p><p>"Yes, yes, you told me plenty, and I have informed the other Toa," Tahu said dismissively. "Now, let's go."</p><p>"Takua and Jaller will guide you there," said Vakama.</p><p>Takua nodded and bowed, though Gali added, "You will need to hide yourselves away when we get close enough."</p><p>"I'll be sure to show you the way as best I can!" Takua proclaimed courageously.</p><p>Gali nodded, and the Toa formed a protective group around the Matoran. Then, having made sure they were fully equipped, they set off southward into the jungle.</p>
<hr/><p>While the group waded deep into the dense rain forest, the regions surrounding the thickening webs grew frighteningly quiet, with a heavy fog permeating the air. The party subconsciously stuck closer together, not wanting to lose anyone to the oblivion of mist.</p><p>Onua spoke to Kopaka, "Alert us if you hear or smell anything untoward."</p><p>Kopaka responded, "I may not be the most reliable as an early warning."</p><p>"It is better to be too careful than to be dismissive. Even if you think it may be a trick of your imagination, warn us if you sense something," Gali directed, and Kopaka quietly nodded. He was still not completely of sound mind. Even with Pohatu to comfort and reassure him throughout the night, he had not slept terribly well. He'd just have to do the best he could... Kopaka was at least glad that the relative silence made distinguishing errant noises easier.</p><p>The Toa and Matoran pressed further onwards, stepping carefully so as not to stick to any of the webs, though the Toa could do little to muffle their conspicuous presence.</p><p>At some point, Takua spoke in a hushed voice, "I'm seeing a lot of webs way more quickly than I did when I first scouted with Tamaru and Kongu. The Visorak must have expanded their nest..."</p><p>Kopaka added, "The smell from after we were first transformed is very noticeable. We are headed in the right direction."</p><p>"So... what's the plan?" Lewa asked.</p><p>"Well, we can't stick too close together, otherwise the Visorak could get multiple of us in one volley," said Gali.</p><p>Takua interjected, "But also they can see in multiple directions, so you wouldn't have much of an easier time spread far apart in this fog, either."</p><p>Onua agreed, "Plus, if one of us is in trouble, it would be even more difficult to assist."</p><p>"Very well. Spread out, but not so far apart we can't see. Good to know," Tahu said, not with strong confidence.</p><p>"I say," Pohatu cut in, "we should go on the full offensive! Tahu could burn any webs we get caught in if he's able."</p><p>Tahu's brows raised, and he added, "That gives me an idea. Perhaps we do not necessarily have to go to those Visorak but have them come to us! We disturb as many of the webs as we can, and if what the Turaga say is correct, then those Rahi will sense it."</p><p>"Not that I am questioning your judgment, Toa Tahu," Jaller said, "But how do you know it will come, rather than just hide away?"</p><p>Tahu grinned. "Because a predator Rahi will come running to either its next meal or protect its home territory, no matter how big or small." The other Toa Rahika nodded, knowing this well, after all they'd experienced.</p><p>Kopaka, surprisingly, agreed. "Then Tahu should be towards the front. The other Toa should hide themselves in wait to initiate a surprise attack once it approaches."</p><p>"Good plan, good plan," Pohatu encouraged. He turned to the Ta-Matoran. "You'd better turn back to the village. We can take care of things from here!"</p><p>"Got it." Jaller quickly grabbed Takua by the arm and hurried away, not waiting for Takua's say.</p><p>"H-hey!" Takua called, forgetting to keep quiet for the moment.</p><p>"Don't be a Kolhii-head, Takua!" Jaller hissed quietly as he pulled his friend back the way they came.</p><p>"I'm the Chronicler! I need to find out what happens!" Takua tried to pull away, but Jaller kept his grip and continued back towards Le-Koro.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Toa Rahika assumed their positions before Tahu released a volley of fire Rhotuka, which burned easily through the webbing, giving them more room to maneuver. Meanwhile, the other Toa hit the main webways with their own spinners to make disturbing reverberations along the strands.</p><p>This plan continued for about a minute before Kopaka's ears shot up, and he jerked his head to the group's left. "Incoming," he called as loud as he dared, gesturing to the direction before taking cover.</p><p>The angry Visorak mass came bearing down upon the Toa immediately in sight: Tahu. Without wasting time, it launched several Rhotuka spinners from the webbing above, each sparking with different colors of energy. Tahu leaped in irregular directions to dodge, thankful of the wide array of trees and obstacles to use. However, the cover withered at an alarming rate under the more destructive Dehydration and Acid Spinners. They needed to act quickly.</p><p>Although the Visorak had six times their individual weights concentrated along their points of contact with the webs, the strong strands held true. For fire, however, this was a different matter; when Tahu's Rhotuka struck the webbing, it caved easily as it scorched and tore. Screeching, the Visorak mass slammed to the forest floor, sending up a puff of fallen leaves as the other Toa revealed themselves to launch their attacks.</p><p>Others who were unable to see the Visorak clearly moved out from cover to take a better position. The Visorak clump fired off more Rhotuka against the moving Toa, but seeing that it had just entered a losing battle, it backpedaled with astounding speed, though having more difficulty navigating on the ground.</p><p>"After it!" Lewa exclaimed, dropping down from his tree.</p><p>Nearby, Kopaka left his cover to run after when suddenly, Pohatu's voice rang out in pain through the dense fog.</p><p>"Stone brother!" Lewa started towards the noise, but Kopaka held him back. "What're you doing! He's in trouble!"</p><p>Wordlessly, Kopaka launched an intensely charged Rhotuka spinner towards the source of Pohatu's voice, which cried out once more in pain.</p><p>Lewa gasped in dismay, "Kopaka! How could you?!"</p><p>"That isn't Pohatu!" Kopaka called, both in answer to Lewa and in warning to the others, walking towards the source with body low.</p><p>Pohatu's real voice spoke from a different direction, "Yeah, that's not me! Are you guys alright?"</p><p>"Just fine, brother!" Lewa answered. He turned quickly to Kopaka with astonishment. "How did you know?"</p><p>"It doesn't smell nearly as bad," Kopaka returned, and Lewa let out a snort.</p><p>Slowly, all six of the Toa approached the entangled Visorak mass, which had been partly frozen to the ground and immobilized.</p><p>Pohatu spoke from behind a tree, dodging an incoming spinner. "So, now what? How do we get it to shoot out a bunch of Rahika venom spinners?"</p><p>"I... had not thought that far," Tahu admitted.</p><p>The Visorak all hissed and screeched in fear. Onua's eyes first widened, then narrowed as he cocked his head. "Wait, brothers. Let's hold off any further attacks. I think I can... understand them."</p><p>Gali and Tahu looked at him in surprise, then realization as they recalled Boreas's words. Since Onua was partly insectoid, he could understand the Visorak!</p><p>"What are they saying?" Gali asked.</p><p>Onua took a moment to listen before responding, "They're too scared. They're all talking at once." While keeping an eye on the Visorak, the six Toa thought a moment on their next plan of action. Onua spoke again, "What if we didn't need to fight? What if we could reason with them?"</p><p>"Reason? With a bunch of Rahi??" Tahu exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>"It's not a terrible idea," Onua defended. "Rahi can be intelligent beings, especially these Visorak. They have hopes, fears, and values for life. They're not any less deserving of a chance to be heard and understood than you and me." Onua and Lewa looked to each other and smiled.</p><p>"I—" Tahu cut himself short, thinking about their recent exploits. Had any of his fellow Toa completely turned into a Rahi by nature, he would not simply treat them as such. No, he'd still do the best he could for them. What difference did it make if they lost their minds? They were still his... friends. Tahu sighed. "Alright. Let's give it a shot, but don't let your guard down."</p><p>The other Toa Rahika nodded, and Onua spoke to the Visorak from behind his cover, "We're thinking of letting you go... But how about we all calmly talk first, and you can explain why you attacked us when you arrived here. Perhaps we could arrange an agreement."</p><p>The Visorak paused their screeching and started chittering amongst themselves. Gali asked, "What's going on?"</p><p>"They're deliberating." After a while of apparent talk between the Visorak, Onua called out, "Alright, I'm stepping out. We won't hurt you so long as you don't hurt us." He gingerly poked his head into view, then stepped out with hands raised and spinner stowed away. "See? Now, why don't you start from the beginning? Why did you transform us?" All six Visorak erupted into chatter at once, and Onua waved his hands. "Hold on, hold on! One at a time. I can't understand you if all of you speak."</p><p>The cacophony paused, and after a moment, one Visorak at the front spoke. Then, each Visorak took turns speaking, and Onua nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>Tahu asked impatiently, "What are they saying?"</p><p>Onua explained, "They say... they were originally a group of scouts. They were exploring underground but suddenly fell into a pit of strange, stinging liquid which transformed them into what they are now. In pain and confusion, they escaped by the way we found them. When they saw our silhouettes within the smoke, they panicked and attacked. They fled once they realized what had happened because they were afraid of what would ensue. Le-Wahi just seemed to be the most accomodating, with great sources of food and cover. They felt that their original home group would not accept them as they are now, so they wanted to find a place to live, since they don't know how to fix themselves. As for the Matoran, well... the Visorak didn't want even more coming, so they wanted to silence the scouts that came."</p><p>The six Toa paused. Although they still distrusted the six Rahi for attacking the Matoran, they also found themselves sympathizing with these Visorak, who had simply fallen into the wrong place on accident. Gali concluded, "The strange liquid they speak of may be that energized protodermis that changed us into Toa Nuva. The Visorak, however, must have not been so lucky..."</p><p>"This is all sad and everything, but... what now?" asked Pohatu.</p><p>"There are a few options," Gali answered. "We need to be changed back, and we need to get the missing Matoran back. Those are for certain. We can ask them to go back to where they came from or let them stay. There's also the issue of possibly trying to help them return to their original forms, as well."</p><p>Lewa protested first, "But the Visorak have disrupted the balance in Le-Wahi! We can't just let them stay-live here!"</p><p>"Well, if we help fix their dilemma, then they won't have a reason to stay. They can just go back to their group," Pohatu reasoned.</p><p>"What if they simply return with the whole hive and try to take over? It will be the Bohrok all over again," Kopaka countered.</p><p>The Toa hesitated; there was no guarantee the Visorak would make good on their word.</p><p>"Let's have faith," Gali responded. "Perhaps if we show them kindness, they will show us kindness."</p><p>Onua turned to the Visorak again. "It seems the only options for you are to either stay, and we can work something out so you don't harm the Matoran or too many of the Rahi, or you could return home. Why don't you tell us what it is you want?" The Visorak bickered for a bit before they chattered with Onua, again. He nodded and relayed to the Toa, "They can't go back like this, and yet they can't agree on what they want if they were to stay. Some would rather die than continue suffering like this, while others still want to live and survive." This information further complicated the situation; the Toa didn't feel comfortable with what the former Visorak insinuated, while letting them live as they were would greatly disrupt Le-Wahi, and possibly even Mata Nui, itself.</p><p>"Some would rather die than suffer, and others want to merely live," Kopaka repeated. "What about something in between?"</p><p>"What? What do you mean?" Lewa asked with confusion.</p><p>"Perhaps we don't need to kill them, necessarily. Simply put them to sleep indefinitely. Like freezing them away," Kopaka suggested.</p><p>"What is with you and freezing?!" Tahu shouted. "Certainly not!"</p><p>Though annoyed with the shouting, Kopaka was puzzled with the adamant response. It was what he would have wanted in the same situation...</p><p>Gali said gently, "That should be a last resort, brother. Though your idea would solve a few issues, it is not right."</p><p>"Well then, if we don't want them here, then it looks like we need to figure out how to get them back to normal so they can go home," Pohatu said with a shrug.</p><p>The Toa nodded, and Onua spoke again with the Visorak. "We will try helping you regain your original forms, but—" Onua counted his points on his fingers. "—you will need to give us our missing Matoran back, you will help us return all those you transformed back to normal, you will need to go back where you came, and you can't come back with any of your friends. Quite frankly, there are only six of you, and you already made a great mess of the place."</p><p>The Visorak perked up at this suggestion, and they chattered shortly before seeming to agree. Onua nodded. "Very well, I think the Turaga will have a better idea of how to fix this. Maybe it's better to bring them to Le-Koro so they can help figure this out."</p><p>Lewa replied, deadpan, "You're saying... We should take these six wild Rahi that were stuck together back to Le-Koro, where they'll meet the others that they shapechanged? And where they'll have other possible victims to shapechange?"</p><p>"It's either that or leave them here. Moreover, the Turaga seem to have first-hand experience with the Visorak. So long as we keep an eye on them and work quickly, they shouldn't cause too much trouble."</p><p>"Ugh, I can't believe we're doing this..." Lewa wiped his mask with his palm, though really, it looked like there weren't any better options. "Okay, but the moment they do something funny in my village..."</p><p>Onua nodded. "Understandable, and I'm behind you. Let's take care of the missing Matoran first..."</p>
<hr/><p>To say the journey to Le-Koro was tense is an understatement. Neither the Toa nor the Visorak made any chatter amongst themselves, and both parties kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. Onua hoped deeply that this would all work out peacefully.</p><p>Upon arriving at the Le-Koro lift, Tamaru could only look on between the Visorak and Toa Rahika, completely dumbfounded by Onua's tale. Tamaru pinched the bridge of his mask before taking the lift to speak with the Turaga. He returned with all six (plus Matoro) eagerly cramped into the lift, wanting to see this for themselves.</p><p>Whenua popped out first with great vigor, looking at the Visorak clump with great enthusiasm. "How interesting! Yes, indeed!" he said to himself when he circled the increasingly uncomfortable clump of Rahi.</p><p>Onua raised his hands and tried to calm his Turaga. "Whenua, we know that you Turaga have been working exceptionally hard as of late, but we have one more thing we need to ask of you." As the other Turaga filed out from the lift, Onua recounted the Toa's tale, and they thought pensively.</p><p>"Well, certainly not what I expected!" exclaimed Onewa.</p><p>"However," Nokama cut in, "this is surely a more peaceful option than simply doing them in. Part of being a Toa is knowing when to show mercy, and I applaud you for taking this... unusual route."</p><p>Nuju made a short series of clipped chirps, and Matoro translated, *But solving this problem is another matter entirely. The most obvious but most risky method would be to simply soak them in the energized protodermis once more, but... this can turn out poorly.*</p><p>Whenua said uneasily, "We can't exactly give you a straight answer because all of this is so unprecedented."</p><p>"Either way, we should get to work with the Matoran Rahika and the shapechanged Rahi," said Lewa, who carried a couple of the unconscious Matoran Rahika from the Visorak nest.</p><p>Vakama nodded. "And we shall put our heads together for a solution for these Visorak."</p>
<hr/><p>Hikahim sighed, glad to have his original body back. As much as he liked flying and being able to talk to Rahi, nothing felt quite so at home as his own normal self. He was sure the Rahi they returned felt that way, too.</p><p>He peered out the window of his hut to watch the Turaga, who had momentarily gained a few hours of respite while the Toa were away, only to face an entirely new problem when they returned. Kumo walked alongside them as he examined one of the venom capture spinners, learning how to make them from the Turaga. Boreas and Orkahm had undoubtedly returned to their posts as members of the Gukko Force. Thankfully, the Le-Matoran who had not returned from the first scouting mission were together and well, again.</p><p>Hikahim idly wondered what would happen with the Toa Rahika and the Visorak. Though they had surmounted a major obstacle in striking a deal with the unfortunate Rahi, the way they'd pull through was still yet to be seen.</p><p>Able to finally fit on his regular hammock, the bookish Matoran lifted several leaflets detailing Takua's recent writings as the Chronicler. <em>I wonder what I missed while I was a Matoran Rahika!</em></p><p>Various headlines read, "Toa Nuva Disappeared!", "More Trouble in Le-Koro," and most recently, "Toa Split Up? A Challenge Against Unity." Hikahim pored through the different tales, progressing chronologically. Takua's catching language and descriptions never failed to excite him. With each news update, Hikahim wondered if he'd ever be as great a writer as the Chronicler.</p><p>Hikahim chuckled. "Probably not. Not Chronicler-level, at least!" He reread each news story happily, dreaming about his days as an illustrious writer, himself.</p><p>"Oh, I really wanted to know how it happened!" came a voice from outside the hut. Hikahim gasped and peeked out furtively.</p><p>Sure enough, the Matoran who had spoken was none other than Takua, himself!</p><p><em>I didn't get to talk with him earlier, but now's my meetchance!!</em> Without thinking, Hikahim careened out of his hut's doorway and ran over to the Chronicler.</p><p>Both Takua and Jaller halted in surprise as the excited Le-Matoran skidded in front of them, panting. Suddenly, Hikahim froze. <em>Oh, no!! What do I say?!</em> he panicked.</p><p>"Ah, hey!" Takua said with a wave. "You're... Hikahim, right? You were one of the Matoran Rahika!"</p><p>Amazed that the real, actual Takua was speaking directly to him, Hikahim nodded. "Yes! I wanted to officially meet-greet you! I've always liked the way you wrote your chronicles!"</p><p>"Oh!" Takua exclaimed in surprise. "Why, thank you! Are you much of a history fan?"</p><p>"Well, I'm more interested in biology! I've been really looking into the Ghekula."</p><p>"Ah, so that explains it! Because of your expertise, you were able to figure out why the Rahika were able to understand certain Rahi. In the end, you really helped the Toa! Do you mind if I interview you about the experience for the next chronicle?"</p><p>This shocked Hikahim speechless for a moment, and he all but blurted excitedly, "I'D LOVE IT!!!"</p><p>The two Ta-Matoran were taken aback by his enthusiasm, but both chuckled.</p><p>Hikahim beamed with eyes wide, holding back a squeal and thinking, <em>BEST. DAY. EVER!!!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Finally...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Toa Nuva are restored to their former selves! Celebration!~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had progressed further and further into darkness, though the stars arose from their slumber to accompany the group of Toa Rahika and Visorak as they returned to the place where everything had started. Hesitantly, they descended down the old Bohrok tunnel, deeper and deeper. The Toa Rahika shivered as the place brought up old, ominous memories. The stowed antidote spinners thrummed with a dull light against their backs.</p><p>Though the tunnels had already been carved out long ago, they didn't know how much time they took in their descent to the pit of sizzling, energized protodermis. The group fell silent and still as Tahu removed a special capture spinner from his bag, looking it over.</p><p>This uncanny Rhotuka glowed slightly with the colors of Fire, Water, Stone, Earth, Ice, and Air. He remembered Vakama's small, tired smile as he handed it to Tahu in Le-Koro. "I am certain this will do what you need it to," the Turaga had said. This capture spinner was the product of much work to merge the six venom capture spinners into one, and Tahu knew that it had taken great effort to accomplish this feat from the way the Turaga looked when they bid the Toa farewell.</p><p>He turned to the Visorak, his eyes burning with intensity. "Our people have done much to help you, and we have gone through much anguish because of you. You will keep your word, or I will find each of you and make you regret that you ever came to be."</p><p>The Visorak stepped back slightly in fear, though made a quiet noise in response. Onua said grimly, "They agreed to our terms, Tahu. Let's finish this."</p><p>Tahu equipped the special capture spinner before launching it towards the energized protodermis. It sliced through the liquid at the surface before taking on a bright silver hue. The spinner homed back to Tahu's launcher, and he fired it again at the Visorak.</p><p>The unwieldy mass shimmered the same silver color, so bright that each Toa shielded their eyes. When the gleaming rays receded, the Toa Rahika beheld six separate and rather elated Visorak chittering in celebration. After a moment of relief, they turned back to Tahu and spoke in their language.</p><p>Onua nodded. "They thank us sincerely for our actions. They will remember us for as long as they live."</p><p>Tahu's gaze softened slightly, and he nodded. The Visorak each skittered past the Toa Rahika in parting, leaving the worst behind them as they made their way back to wherever "home" was.</p><p>The Fire Toa Rahika sighed. "Finally. Now, let's change ourselves back. I'm tired of this form."</p><p>"Let's... get ourselves to safe ground, first," Gali suggested.</p><p>Lewa assented, "Yes, yes! Any time spent underground we've learned to be bad-yuck! No offense, Onua."</p><p>"None taken," the Earth Toa Rahika said with a chuckle.</p><hr/><p>Finally back to where they started, the Toa Rahika stood in pairs, facing one another. The ground beneath their feet was charred a strange silver, marred from those fires that already felt so long ago.</p><p>"Aim well, stone brother!" Lewa exclaimed cheerily. He lifted his launcher, charging the antidote spinner as Pohatu did the same. Then, they fired at one another, hitting directly and causing their forms to brighten and shift back into Toa Nuva. When the transformation was finally complete, Pohatu and Lewa leaped and bumped chests with simultaneous cheers.</p><p>"Ready, sister?" Onua asked, charging his spinner similarly.</p><p>"Whenever you are," Gali replied smiling. They, too, fired the antidotes at one another and changed back into their comfortable selves.</p><p>Lastly, Kopaka and Tahu Rahika stood awkwardly facing each other.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"On go," Kopaka directed.</p><p>"Wait, will this be, 'One, two, three, go,' or, 'One, two, go'—?"</p><p>"<em>GO!</em>"</p><p>"Huh— What?! Ah!!" The final pair at last transformed, completing their quest, and they all sighed in relief.</p><p>"We should probably return to tell the Turaga that we were successful," said Gali.</p><p>"You do that. <em>I'm</em> going to nap!" Pohatu announced, plopping down onto the ground.</p><p>"Pohatu, be responsible. Kopaka, can't you speak some sense into him?"</p><p>However, Kopaka wordlessly took his seat next to Pohatu on the earth. "Sorry," was all he said.</p><p>"Pohatu is right!" Lewa exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head. "The Turaga already waited while we were Toa Rahika. What's wrong with making them wait a few hours more?" He yawned and found a cozy spot on the ground, with Onua laying down with him.</p><p>Tahu and Gali looked to one another, and the former shrugged. "I suppose if you can't beat them, join them?"</p><p>Gali finally sighed in defeat, shaking her head with a smile. "We <em>have</em> worked very hard, and rest is crucial, though I don't get why you all can't simply use your Kakama Nuva masks to run to Le-Koro so we can all sleep in nice hammocks."</p><p>"Nooooo," Pohatu droned from the ground, grabbing the still sitting Kopaka and dragging him down to lay beside Pohatu. "Too swingy," he mumbled, eyes closed.</p><p>"Team-sleep, everybody. We deserved it." At that, Lewa immediately fell asleep in Onua's strong, caring arms.</p><p>"Very well," Gali said, laying down with a chuckle. "Team-sleep."</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the Toa Nuva, bodies fully restored, returned back to Le-Koro. The Turaga received them happily, though a bit of worry overshadowed their expressions.</p><p>"You Toa have surmounted much. We have all agreed that it is time for us to tell you the truth... and the whole truth," Vakama said with a sigh. "We are deeply sorry for not having prepared you better, and it turns out that keeping secrets has done you all a great disservice."</p><p>"Why have you kept this from us?" asked Tahu. "Have we not proved trustworthy as protectors of the island?"</p><p>The Turaga were quiet, and Vakama spoke again, "Your wills and capabilities were tested, and we were unsure how strong your adherence to the Three Virtues was. These tales will make you question yourselves and your roles on the grand scale of all. These are tales of deceit, strife, and inner turmoil. Will you find peace after hearing them? We were uncertain. In the end, we debated... for far too long." Vakama shook his head. "But we will delay no longer. I know that Gali knows the most important points, but I will relay the tales of the Toa that preceded you in full detail."</p><p>"Toa before us?!" Pohatu exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>Vakama nodded. "Now, we begin... with the Legends of Metru Nui..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue - Mating Like Rahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW!!! THIS IS THE SMUT CHAPTER. (Kohatu only)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kopaka and Pohatu held hands as lovers do: bonded close and nigh inseparable. Pohatu gently swayed their linked arms back and forth as they left Ta-Wahi.</p><p>"The stars are beautiful tonight," Pohatu noted.</p><p>"I'd see them better, were it not for Ta-Wahi's blazing lava," Kopaka muttered bitterly, all too thankful to escape the heat.</p><p>Pohatu laughed. "You hate the heat almost as much as you hate Tahu."</p><p>"I don't hate him... I enthusiastically dislike and question him. It keeps him in check."</p><p>Pohatu burst into further laughter. "You're so funny!!" He wiped a tear and sniffed, finally releasing a great sigh. They continued walking in silence for a while before Pohatu piped up again. "What are you thinking?"</p><p>"What else could I be thinking of?" Kopaka's eyes darted to the side.</p><p>Although the Toa had suspected the Turaga were keeping the root of their knowledge from them, they couldn't figure out what it could possibly be and why (save for Gali). And now, the secret was out: the Turaga had formerly been great Toa, and the Matoran hadn't always lived on Mata Nui. No, they came from a place of grandeur and industrialization, but underneath all of their progress and technological advancements lay a thick sludge of strict authoritarianism and disregard for morality. There was still much more to learn, and Kopaka didn't even know what to make of the first revelations. A deep-set heaviness took hold in all of the Turaga's eyes, especially Vakama's. What could it be that prevented them from telling the truth, that caused them to think carrying on this deceit was alright? Even Nuju...</p><p>Kopaka sighed and shook his head, trying not to let the feelings of betrayal form.</p><p>Pohatu looked on while Kopaka held this internal battle and squeezed his hand. "Hey, no matter what happened, we'll be alright," he said gently.</p><p>"Nuju always tells me to look to the future, but this... I can move on, but I'm not sure if I can bring myself to trust any of the Turaga, anymore. They lied to us about something so important—" Kopaka stopped himself, suddenly realizing what he said. It was borderline impudence.</p><p>However, Pohatu understood; Kopaka was slow to trust, and when he opened up to someone, it was him telling them, "I am trusting you with the depths of my soul." Pohatu wasn't sure whether Nuju, in all his wisdom, realized this. Sure, if it'd been Tahu, to whom Kopaka was not very close, he'd shrug it off. But this was <em>Nuju</em>, and Pohatu had seen the level of deference the Ice Toa had previously afforded his Turaga. This lapse most certainly dealt a heavy blow to their relationship. Nuju would need a <em>really</em> good reason, otherwise Kopaka could possibly never trust him again.</p><p>"I'm sorry," was all Pohatu could say.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Kopaka responded sullenly. He looked to Pohatu. "How do you feel? About your Turaga..."</p><p>"I'm not sure if it helps, but I think Onewa had the best intentions in mind for me, for whatever reason he kept this from us, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. In Nuju's case, I'm sure it was to protect you somehow—"</p><p>Kopaka scoffed but didn't say anything more, and Pohatu quieted. Knowing it wouldn't do to simply make empty assumptions, the Stone Toa Nuva changed the subject. "Based on what Vakama said, the Toa came from the Matoran. Do you think that maybe we started off as Matoran but just forgot before we arrived here? Or maybe we were just... created?"</p><p>Kopaka paused, clearing his mind enough to resume conversation. "Are you thinking perhaps... we were created for each other?" he pondered, looking up at the stars, unsure what to make of their configuration. His mind drifted to reading them for the future and, inevitably, to Nuju again. He scowled and quickly banished the thought. <em>Some other time.</em></p><p>Pohatu stopped, and Kopaka also pulled to a halt, turning to the other. The bronze Toa smiled and reached to hold Kopaka's other hand. They stood for a moment admiring each other's eyes, feeling their hearts melting. At last, Kopaka sighed and closed his eyes, letting go to the moment.</p><p>"Hey," Pohatu said, "I want to show you something." He gently tugged, granting both of them the power of great speed with his newly restored Kakama Nuva. Together in the night, they sped to an area bordering Ko- and Po-Wahi with Pohatu in the lead.</p><p>When they finally stopped, Pohatu stood looking into a den, hands on his wide hips, pondering and pondering. Kopaka looked from his mate to the cave, then back to his mate, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>At last, Pohatu enlightened him. "This was the place I made for us to... live together while I was still under my... possessive phase as a Toa Rahika."</p><p>Kopaka gently pulled Pohatu. "Let's go inside."</p><p>"Ah, of course!" Pohatu followed after, walking close.</p><p>After a long while of observation, Kopaka commented, "You chose a place that was further into Ko-Wahi than Po-Wahi, so I wouldn't get too hot. You also made sure that fresh air would enter from incoming wind while also building the cave so that it would be sheltered from too much of the cold. Further, you purposefully picked a hidden place that's out of the way, private and quiet."</p><p>Pohatu chuckled. "I wanted it to be perfect. I'm glad I shook off those Hordika instincts, but I do admit... it's a shame this den won't get any use."</p><p>The Stone Toa felt a hand slip around his waist and a mask gently nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Kopaka's deep voice resounded in his ear, "We could make some use of it."</p><p>Pohatu thought quickly and said, "I didn't take you just to make you... I just thought I'd show you because it's a bit funny." He smiled. The last thing he wanted was to push intimacy onto Kopaka, as he'd been far too eager to do as a Toa Rahika. Although many of his actions had been spurred by the shifts in temperament the transformation brought, he promised himself to be careful about how he treated his lover. Kopaka was his equal, not simply his means for pleasure and offspring.</p><p>Kopaka sniffed the air lightly. "It still smells like you."</p><p>"Hm?" Pohatu raised a brow. "You don't still have your keen nose, do you?"</p><p>"It's a strong smell even without one. You just can't smell it because it's you." The smell was also still potent. Kopaka took another deep breath and leaned to Pohatu with a nuzzle. "You're very sweet, you know?" He looked at Pohatu with fond gentleness.</p><p>Pohatu smiled. "I love you." He couldn't think of anything else to say; he was at a loss for more eloquent words.</p><p>Kopaka's hands traced the outline of Pohatu's shoulders, moving to the chest, next. Voice low, Kopaka whispered, "I could tell that Visorak voice was a fake in a heartbeat. I know every part of you."</p><p>The hands continued, touching and caressing sensually, and Pohatu shivered. "You're sure you want this? The logical you?"</p><p>"Yes," Kopaka admitted. Though, his hands relented, resting back on Pohatu's hips. "However, if you'd rather not, then I won't push."</p><p>The hands lifted off from Pohatu's body, and the bronze Toa swiftly caught those hands in his. "I want you to lead," he said quickly.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I want you to be able to stop when you want to."</p><p>"Hm, alright." Kopaka gave Pohatu's hands a squeeze. "How do you want it?"</p><p>"On my back. On the ground."</p><p>Kopaka nodded. He paused, waiting for Pohatu to lie down. However, his partner was still presently frazzled. When this moment did not come, he simply picked Pohatu up bridal style. Pohatu gasped in surprise, and Kopaka brought his face down close, lowering his voice. "You're sure you want this, dearest? You seem hesitant." Those ice-blue eyes looked through him curiously.</p><p>"Yes! If you want it, I want it!"</p><p>Kopaka tilted his head. "I'm asking if you want to. Disregard whether I do."</p><p>"Uhhh..." Thoughts swam in Pohatu's mind, battling between lingering desire and his resolve not to push Kopaka into uncomfortable situations. "Listen, I'm trying this new thing where I don't influence you as much when we decide to do it, but it's proving to be a bit... confusing."</p><p>"You? Indecisive?" Kopaka teased.</p><p>"Oh, hush." Pohatu palmed the side of Kopaka's face, and the latter chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Really," started Kopaka, nuzzling slightly into Pohatu's hand. "Neither of us are pushovers. At this point, we're comfortable with each other, and we're both inclined to be honest. It would be simpler if we trust each other's words. If we say yes, then yes. If not, then no."</p><p>"Alright..."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about being pushy. I will let you know." From the still uncertain look on Pohatu's face, Kopaka added, "Since when have I ever stopped myself from telling you to leave me alone in consideration for your feelings?"</p><p>The Stone Toa burst into laughter. "Okay, that's true!" This time, Pohatu teased, "It's almost like your catchphrase." He deepened his voice to demonstrate. "I am Ice Toa Kopaka. Leave me alone."</p><p>Kopaka squinted, the deadly side-eye enough to provide an ample retort.</p><p>"Okay, let's get this going. Set me down, Lumi." Pohatu clapped Kopaka's shoulder amicably, ignoring the glare. However, Kopaka did as asked, setting his lover down gently and propping himself up above so he could get a good look. Pohatu rested his palm against the side of Kopaka's mask, shifting to trace the Akaku Nuva's surface. "You're so beautiful. Even as a Toa Rahika, you were the most beautiful."</p><p>"Hard to imagine," Kopaka remarked quickly.</p><p>Pohatu shook his head with a small smile. "I think it's just difficult for you to see." He gently pulled Kopaka close in an embrace, cradling his head protectively.</p><p>The breath in Kopaka's throat hitched in a quiet gasp. Within Pohatu's strong, warm arms, Kopaka could hear his partner's breaths, see the heartlight blink steadily, and reach up to feel along Pohatu's body. He closed his eyes, content to stay there forever.</p><p>Then, Kopaka felt a hand stroke the back of his head, and Pohatu asked, "Are you ready? Or would you just like to rest?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm ready." Kopaka sat up on Pohatu's lap, removing his pelvic plating. Pohatu did the same, and Kopaka shifted so he sat between Pohatu's legs. He then began both rubbing off Pohatu's rim and stroking Pohatu's length. The Stone Toa also took Kopaka's length in hand, and it hardened to his touch.</p><p>The two groaned, with Kopaka paying particular attention to Pohatu's slit and Pohatu giving due care to Kopaka's dick. Kopaka rubbed until he judged that Pohatu had opened wide enough to venture a finger in, then another.</p><p>Pohatu's voice increased in pitch, exclaiming, "Oh!" as Kopaka gently stroked at a soft spot inside. Pohatu panted and spread his legs wider, forgetting momentarily about Kopaka's cock. The Ice Toa smirked, stroking the tip of his finger repeatedly against the sensitive spot. "Hng...! Ah! Oh!" The chorus of erotic noises coming from Pohatu never ceased to please. "Faster! Faster!" Pohatu gasped, grabbing Kopaka's wrist.</p><p>Though he considered purposefully slowing just to agonize the other, Kopaka obliged, timing his movements with Pohatu's. The Stone Toa's breathing quickened until he finally climaxed, thrusting Kopaka's fingers into himself a few more times before leveling off, panting. In turn, Kopaka let him ride the wave down gently before removing his hand, now covered with the conductive lubricant released from Pohatu's orgasm.</p><p>While still panting, Pohatu pulled Kopaka down suddenly in a great embrace. Caught off-guard, Kopaka fell onto him, and Pohatu gave him a nuzzle, sharply inhaling his scent. Kopaka lifted his knee to rub between Pohatu's legs, and he moaned. "Why don't you come on in?" the Stone Toa drawled with a cheeky smile, pulling Kopaka's hips closer.</p><p>Kopaka returned the smile and propped himself up before lifting Pohatu's leg, brushing the tip of his cock up against Pohatu's aroused nub. Although Pohatu was impatient, Kopaka tested to see whether Pohatu had become wide enough. Sure enough, Kopaka slipped in without resistance, and he began rocking his hips.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Kopaka shifted his grip to Pohatu's hip, picking up the force of his thrusts.</p><p>Pohatu gave another amorous gasp. "Yes, yes... Keep going." Although Kopaka's cock was not as wide as Pohatu's, he made up for it in length, and Pohatu felt its tip push up against the metal contact deep inside again and again. He wrapped his arms around Kopaka's back and squeezed, garnering a revved groan from his partner. Pohatu gasped loudly each time their two contacts pressed into each other, biting back the desire to swear.</p><p>It felt <em>so good!</em></p><p>"Kopaka... Kopaka, don't hold back." Pohatu yelped as Kopaka's thrusts became more aggressive, with his lover grasping around the back of Pohatu's leg and lifting himself to push into Pohatu at a better angle. Pohatu's fingers dug into Kopaka's back, and Pohatu groaned. "I'm so close... I'm so close."</p><p>Pohatu's knees subconsciously drew together as his climax drew near. Kopaka bore down, now fully on top, thrusting with every bit of force he could muster. At last, Pohatu came, his cunt clamping down on Kopaka's length. The Ice Toa couldn't help a moan as he also climaxed, and he thrust hard several more times into his lover before finally settling. Kopaka huffed and pulled out from Pohatu, both of them dripping with viscous lubricant.</p><p>The white Toa lay back down next to Pohatu, who pulled him close with a hum. Pohatu nuzzled the other lovingly, almost with too much energy.</p><p>"Well?" Kopaka asked, stroking his love's face.</p><p>"Wonderful." However, Pohatu hesitated to speak more.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I... I don't want to stop here. I want to bang you more." The bronze Toa gauged his partner.</p><p>Kopaka hummed. "You take the lead, then. We can keep going." He gave the other a small nuzzle.</p><p>"Really? Are you sure? You're not tired?"</p><p>"Not yet." Kopaka spread his legs to allow better access, but Pohatu had other ideas.</p><p>"How about a different position? Get on your hands and knees." Kopaka did as asked, and Pohatu positioned himself just over Kopaka's body.</p><p>The Stone Toa intertwined fingers with the Toa of Ice lovingly. "How about this?" Kopaka turned his head and gave a single nod of approval, and Pohatu grinned. "I'm going in." He used one hand to briefly rub himself hard again and guide his length into Kopaka, who grunted as he took it in. Pohatu then began his gentle tempo, asking, "Is it okay? Does it hurt? Is it comfortable?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Pohatu nuzzled Kopaka's back, and Kopaka seemed to respond more readily with the slow thrusts. "M-more, my love." Quiet gasps betrayed his pleasure, and Pohatu squeezed Kopaka's hands. It was comforting, in a way, to feel the other so close, body against body.</p><p>Pohatu hesitantly increased force and speed, not wanting to hurt his partner. He used one hand to stroke Kopaka off while continuing to thrust. Kopaka's gasps became louder as Pohatu sped up, greedily chasing after his third orgasm.</p><p>Kopaka easily came, his body shuddering with ecstasy with Pohatu stimulating both of his sexual parts. However, the latter still had a ways to go. Now that Kopaka had already climaxed, Pohatu withdrew his hands to hold firmly onto Kopaka's hips. He furrowed his brow as he went faster and faster until finally, he also climaxed. Pohatu's deep descending thrusts goaded another orgasm for Kopaka, and his arms buckled as he panted heavily. His hips still hung in the air, held by his lover, who dug his feet into the ground with his final, powerful thrusts.</p><p>In relief, Pohatu moaned, "Oh, Mata Nui..." At last, he pulled out of Kopaka's dripping cunt, mindlessly using his fingers to wipe at it and giving two loving rubs. By now, both of the Toa's nether regions had become slick with each other's lubricant, and they took a long moment to regain composure.</p><p>Kopaka rolled over, still panting as he looked over to his companion. "Did that satisfy you?"</p><p>"Whew! Oh, plenty!"</p><p>"How you still have so much energy is beyond me."</p><p>"Well... I was going to ask if you wanted to go again. Maybe one more time?"</p><p>"..."</p><hr/><p>Pohatu returned to hear Vakama's tale, along with four other Toa, all eager to listen to the remainder of his saga.</p><p>Pohatu kept uncharacteristically quiet, not wanting to give away—</p><p>Vakama spoke up, "Why are there only five of you? Where's Kopaka?"</p><p>"He's—" Pohatu cleared his throat. "What you said yesterday was a lot for him to take in. He wants to be left alone with his thoughts, for now. I'll relay the rest of the tale to him later."</p><p>In truth, the pair had made love so many times that Kopaka now lay in exhaustion within their den, unwilling to move or awaken.</p><p>Pohatu glanced around to check if everyone believed him. Gali caught this, and she beat back a knowing smile. Onua eyed him carefully.</p><p>"Perhaps Nuju can give him counsel," Vakama suggested.</p><p>"Nope," Pohatu answered all too quickly. "Kopaka specifically said he wanted to be left alone."</p><p>Suspicions confirmed, Vakama gave a short chuckle. "Very well. I will resume the tale of the Toa Metru..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue - Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nuju tries to fix his relationship with Kopaka, and they have a serious discussion regarding where love falls in the realm of Duty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, more BSing, again. Similar to how, in the TF fandom, there is made-up type of link, in which Cybertronians will expose their sparks (cores) to each other, I thought that maybe Toa/Matoran also have a form of deep bonding (ie. Linking their hearts together so each can feel the other's heartbeat and understand the other even when away).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kopaka looked at Nuju with imploring eyes, and the Turaga scowled. *No!* Matoro needn't translate, as he'd already said it five times.</p><p>"Turaga," came the calm, low tone, gentle but firm.</p><p>*I said no! You're already pushing your ability to serve Duty. If you link with Pohatu, it will further cloud your judgment,* Nuju admonished. *To think you're a Toa of Ice...* he muttered.</p><p>Ignoring this snide comment, Kopaka replied, "I understand your concerns, but I am not one to let my feelings get in the way."</p><p>Nuju looked over Kopaka's expression, which remained neutral and unreadable. Ever since Vakama had revealed the Turaga's history as Toa Metru, Kopaka had grown distant and stopped confiding in Nuju. Even though he specialized in assessing situations to predict the future, Nuju was maddened by his inability to read his own Toa. Thus, his current predictions were... less than reliable. He considered explaining himself, but something had always stood in the way, be it his own reservations, work that needed to be done in Ko-Koro, or simply that Kopaka always seemed busy.</p><p>When Nuju asked if there was anything on Kopaka's mind, he'd respond with, "Nothing," or even worse, "Nothing worth discussing." Nuju realized with chagrin that this was the one personal thing Kopaka admitted in the long interim, and Nuju was forced to oppose him.</p><p>The Turaga sighed, repeating, *Linking hearts is permanent, and even though you can feel your partner even when he is not with you, it will distract you from your duties as Toa.*</p><p>Nuju caught Kopaka's eyes slightly narrowing, though the Toa kept his voice level. "I know, but still..."</p><p>*No means no, and that is final!*</p><p>At last, Kopaka stopped, glancing at his Turaga one last time.</p><p><em>Tell me what you are thinking. Tell me what you are thinking,</em> Nuju pleaded in his mind. In the past, he'd always thought that to know what lay in the future is to know everything. However, this is painfully not so.</p><p>At present, Kopaka drifted further and further away like a broken ice floe, and it seemed that Nuju was powerless to stop it or know what would happen because of it, almost as if that rogue ice floe froze a thicker wall around itself as it floated away. What made the feeling worse was that Nokama had warned him and the other Turaga that keeping secrets from their own Toa would breed distrust. He agreed with her and wanted to divulge the truth to his Toa, who had always told him nothing but. However, the Turaga were not all in agreement, and he needed to wait. He wondered whether things would have been better if he had acted preemptively, but not even he could tell. What-ifs and the past were Whenua's specialty, after all.</p><p>Kopaka was icy, but Nuju could tell that he hurt the Toa. And maybe... there was nothing he could really do to ease that pain.</p><p>Kopaka looked as if he wanted to say something but simply stood and walked off with not a word more. Nuju looked on, realizing that the distance between them only grew.</p><p>Nuju stood there for a long time, past when Kopaka had disappeared from sight, and Matoro prodded him. "Um... Turaga? Will everything be alright? Kopaka Nuva seemed... upset."</p><p>Nuju sighed. Whether he had been right or wrong, he needed to explain himself and get through to Kopaka, at least to try making amends.</p><p>"Where... do you think he is now?" Matoro asked.</p><p>*Where he usually goes. Pack your equipment. We're taking a hike.*</p>
<hr/><p>Mount Ihu: scenic, breathtaking, mystifying... and terrifyingly high.</p><p>Even for experienced climbers, the trek to the top posed perilous dangers, the reason that few Matoran ever made the journey.</p><p>Nuju thought with slight envy that it would have been <em>magnitudes</em> easier to scale the mountain as a Toa Metru. Though he could still levitate Matoro up using his Mask of Telekinesis, he could not use his powers on himself. Plus, mask powers required focus, and if something happened while he was using them, then the result could be devastating. The hard way was relatively the safest.</p><p>As Matoro hiked his way up in front, Nuju ventured a gaze towards the peak. The densest of the falling snow twirled in a slow spiral centered at the top of the mountain, confirming that Kopaka was indeed up there. Nuju sighed.</p><p>The two Matoran continued with slow but steady progress, and just when Nuju wondered if he'd finally reached the top, a howl broke through the usual whirling winds. However, it seemed quieter and more experimental, almost like someone singing to themselves but trying not to let anyone else hear. Despite himself, Nuju smiled slightly in amusement and used the noise to finally find his Toa Nuva. The whirling snowfall halted, resuming its natural course.</p><p>Kopaka spotted the movement behind him. He glanced back at Nuju and Matoro, eyes widening in realization that the two had heard him but not responding in any other way as he returned his attention to the view in front. Nuju sat next to him, and Matoro followed suit, the three overlooking Ko-Wahi together.</p><p>*You aren't trying to cause an avalanche on my village, are you?*</p><p>After hearing Matoro's translation, Kopaka replied, "That... was not my intention. I was meditating."</p><p>The three looked out at the now darkened whites-turned-dark-gray before them until Nuju spoke again, *The other Turaga and I were in the middle of discussing whether to tell the Toa Nuva of our past, with Whenua, Matau, Nokama, and me being the group that wished to reveal the truth. However, the accident with the merged Visorak cut the discussion short.* Kopaka hummed but didn't say anything, and Nuju continued, *I wanted to tell you, but Vakama and Onewa still had their reservations. And perhaps... I am to blame as well.* Matoro translated this last statement with surprise, and Kopaka mirrored it in his expression. Nuju explained, *As much as I wanted to tell you, I did not want to tell you everything. I wanted to keep my lowest points away from you, to hide the struggles I am least proud of. In the end, you suffered from my reluctance. In this, I was wrong, and I'm sorry.*</p><p>A silence took hold which not even the Ko-Wahi winds broke through, and Kopaka responded only after a long while, "I appreciate taking the time to explain this all to me. I, too, apologize for not being receptive earlier."</p><p>Nuju chuckled. *I would have been the same.* This earned Nuju a rare smile. *All things considered, I'm very proud to have you as my successor. Although at times you don't cooperate with your fellow Toa, your group gets along better than the Toa Metru did.*</p><p>Kopaka gave an amused hum. "Even so, the Toa Metru accomplished amazing feats, able to transport the Matoran to safety from such dire straits." Matoro's eyes looked curiously at Kopaka. Was that a pun?</p><p>Nuju smiled and continued conversing in various gestures and clicks. *You're the only Toa who told their Turaga about the Rahi Nui encounter. Granted, Tahu didn't need to, but I still find that very telling.*</p><p>"Oh?" Kopaka's eyes widened with surprise. "Not even Lewa or Pohatu? Or Gali?"</p><p>With a smile still on his expression, Nuju shook his head. *Not even them.* Although Kopaka didn't speak, he looked pleased by this detail. *You have always been honest and put your faith in me. I will do everything I can not to betray that faith again and to guide you as best I can.*</p><p>"Thank you, Turaga. I... greatly appreciate the apology. Though, I understand why you acted the way you did."</p><p>*Nonetheless, even the wisest are not without faults. In order to grow, we all must acknowledge them and strive to do better.* Kopaka nodded. Reluctantly, Nuju added, *There is something else I wished to speak with you about... Now that you've heard of the adversities faced by the Toa Metru, reflect on yourself. Do you think, that even in the most dismal circumstances, you will be able to focus on your duties as Toa? To not succumb to the draw of saving only your most beloved? Would you be able to even sacrifice him to save the Matoran, if needed?*</p><p>Kopaka quieted, deliberating. Even if he could set aside his heart for his duty, would Pohatu be able to? Pohatu tended to be rather protective, but on the other hand, Kopaka also needed to have faith in his fellow Toa's capabilities. He remembered bringing up the topic once with Pohatu, but the Stone Toa avoided answering the question, his countenance expressing uncertainty and discomfort (perhaps even with a hint of guilt), so Kopaka dropped it. In the end, Kopaka could only answer truthfully, "I do not know..." This truth brought him sorrow, but he knew this question was an absolute necessity.</p><p>Nuju nodded in understanding. *It is a heavy question and a heavier responsibility. Vakama was not lying when he said that no one would ever volunteer to be a Toa, if they could help it. Now you understand why I cannot link your hearts together. To be there for one another and provide comfort even in absence is the greatest blessing, yet I cannot do this in good faith if you are unable to uphold your obligations when you must choose between one or the other. Love is a wonderful thing, but it must also have balance, especially when you must bear such profound duties...*</p><p>The Toa Nuva of Ice sighed, leaning forward and propping himself up with his elbows on his knees. "I understand, Turaga. Thank you."</p><p>He would escort the Matoran back down eventually, but for now, he just wanted to appreciate this moment with them. It was a rare instant of peace and quiet with his charge, and all three looked out in silence upon the snowy landscape.</p><p>Quiet, logical, watching, but also loving of all they needed to protect.</p>
<hr/><p>Nuju hadn't realized how much weight speaking to Kopaka had taken off of his chest, and he was glad that he did. For now, he could focus on his duties in providing counsel and overseeing Ko-Koro as the Turaga, and Kopaka could again protect the island with the other Toa with less internal conflict. Of course, bickering would occur between the Toa, as it always had, but this team was trustworthy.</p><p>After a couple days, Nuju looked out as he and his Toa spotted a blur of bronze armor skidding by, and Kopaka excused himself to greet his loved one. The two spoke a distance away, with Pohatu looking saddened. Kopaka shook his head and lifted Pohatu's chin, saying something else. At this, Pohatu smiled sadly and embraced Kopaka tightly, the latter returning it gently.</p><p>Nuju smiled slightly before turning back to his work. Undoubtedly, Makuta would rise up and bring adversity once again in attempt to rule the Matoran. The Toa's bonds would be tried, their resolution tested, and their wills put under duress. They would need great strength, wisdom, and wit to continue protecting their charge and each other. However, Nuju did not need to look upon the stars to know that regardless of the conflict, the Toa could pull through together in unity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>